Ange ou Démone : La fin d'une histoire
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: <html><head></head>Cinquième tome d'Ange ou Démone. Les aventures de Nev l'emmènent à envisager que non, toutes les femmes-pokémon ne méritent pas de disparaître. Même si ce ne fût que pendant un instant, Apixy l'a marqué à vie. Maintenant chargé de s'occuper de Niny, la fille d'Apixy, l'heure du combat final est proche. En sera t-il capable ?</html>
1. Chapitre 1 : Aucune différence

**Chapitre 1 : Aucune différence**

« Quand est-ce que l'on mange, Nev ? »

« Quand je l'aurai décidé, Giréléna. Pas avant. »

_Je lui rétorque cela et je l'ignore à nouveau. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces imbécilités. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec elle. Elle émet un grognement mais celui qui sort d'entre mes lèvres est encore plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'a vraiment pas intérêt à ouvrir sa bouche, pas du tout même ! C'est très simple ! Vraiment très simple ! Ca fait déjà trois mois … qu'Apixy est morte._

_J'ai encore du mal à y croire, j'ai encore du mal à l'admettre mais elle n'est plus là maintenant. Elle a disparu, elle ne reviendra pas. Je ne le connaissais qu'à peine et pourtant … sa mort m'a fait bien plus de mal que tout le reste. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'Apixy est morte et non-scellée ? Car je savais qu'Apixy ne pensait pas à mal ? Qu'elle pensait à son peuple et rien d'autre ? Surement, c'est surement à cause de ça. Je ne vois aucune autre possibilité. En fait, j'en ai rien à faire, voilà tout._

« J'ai faim, Nev. » _me répète-t-elle dix minutes après._

« J'ai pourtant été clair à ce sujet. On ne mange pas maintenant, c'est simple. »

« Papa, papa, … j'ai un peu faim moi aussi. »

_Ce n'est pas une voix qui s'adresse à moi mais trois … à l'unisson. Le grognement laisse place à un petit sourire alors que je me tourne vers elle. Enfin, elles … C'est différent. Car oui, c'est un peu horrible à regarder ou presque. Du moins, pour la personne normale, pour un humain … mais pour moi, c'est différent._

« D'accord, d'accord, nous allons manger. On va s'installer et préparer à manger. »

« Hey ! Mais j'ai demand peine trente secondes et tu m'as dit que … »

_Je me retourne vers Giréléna et la fixe de mes yeux saphir. Je lui aie pourtant dit d'éviter d'ouvrir sa bouche si c'est pour proférer des imbécilités de la sorte. M'enfin, elle me regarde de la même façon et on s'observe en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes._

« Papa, papa Nev, s'il te plaît. Pas de dispute. »

« Oui, Niny, pas de dispute. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour ce genre de personnes imbues et qui ne pensent qu'à elles. »

« Voyez donc qui parle de ça, c'est amusant en un sens. »

_Non, j'ai dit que je ne lui répondrai pas et je ne le ferai pas. Je serre Niny contre moi et je vais m'éloigner de Giréléna. Je dépose le sac au sol, signalant à Niny que nous allions trouver quelques branches pour préparer un bon feu. Elle en tremble un peu mais je lui souffle que s'il le faut, on l'éloignera encore plus que d'habitude du feu. C'est vrai que pour une fille-insecte, c'est très dangereux … mais bon, je suis là pour la protéger. Je l'ai promis à Apixy … et je tiens toujours mes promesses._

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger aujourd'hui, Niny ? »

« Je sais pas, papa. Quelque chose de bon ? La même chose que la dame Giréléna. »

« Elle n'a rien d'une dame, Niny. Rien du tout même. C'est même plutôt le contraire. Elle ne mérite pas ce terme, tu devrais éviter de lui parler ainsi. »

« Mais … mais pourtant, c'est une dame, non ? »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ne te focalise pas sur elle, pas du tout. Elle ne mérite pas cette attention de ta part. Pas du tout même. Tu viens ? Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie petite demoiselle comme toi aimerait manger hein ? »

_Je lui répète la même question alors qu'elle sourit. Il faut dire que je caresse le sommet de ses crânes. Oui, trois crânes reliés par de la peau. Bien entendu, ça semble effrayant, surtout quand il y a ce petit côté lié aux insectes pas forcément déplaisant. Et puis, sur les côtés des deux visages qui se trouvent sous le troisième, des petits bras avec des mains au bout ont commencé à pousser. Elle voit que je la regarde et rougit :_

« Papa, c'est vraiment gênant quand tu fais ça … »

« Mais non, mais non, pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que cela serait gênant ? »

« Car je suis pas aussi jolie que la dame Giréléna. J'ai pu remarquer. Elle a des bras et puis un grand grand corps ! Elle est bien mieux. »

« Ohla, pas du tout, pas du tout même. Viens par-là toi. »

_Je recommence à la serrer dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Pas du tout. Si c'était le physique le plus important, peut-être mais non … pas à mes yeux. Giréléna peut être une beauté, elle est laide de l'intérieur, très laide._

« Alors, tu veux bien me récupérer quelques branches ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Oui, oui, Papa ! Je le fais tout de suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira les morceaux que je vais prendre, hihihi ! Oui, j'espère que ça te plaira ! »

« Tout ce que tu touches est tout simplement merveilleux. »

_Elle rougit à nouveau, intimidée par mes paroles. Bien entendu, je la complimente. Elle le mérite tellement après la mort de sa mère. Elle s'en est relevée et est devenue encore plus combative qu'avant. Mais bon, elle reste une enfant. Même si d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre et remarquer, trois mois chez moi … _

« Papa, Papa ! Regarde donc tout ça ! »

_Voilà qu'elle revient à toute allure, de grands sourires peints sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle montre des branches dans ses petites mains. Je la félicite en lui tapotant doucement le sommet du crâne au-dessus des deux autres._

« C'est bien, c'est bien, ma petite Apitrini. Je pense qu'on a assez de bois. Tu viens dormir ? »

« Ben euh non ! D'abord, on va manger, non ? »

_Hein ? Euh ? Oh zut ! Je me suis trompé dans mes paroles. Pfff … Vraiment, je suis un peu bête sur ce coup mais je préfère sourire et lui dire que je me suis trompé. Enfin, comme ça, aucun souci. Elle me dit que c'est pas grave et voilà que l'on retrouve Giréléna. J'hausse un sourcil alors qu'elle est couchée sur le côté, me regardant avec neutralité. Dans cette position, difficile d'ignorer ses belles formes._

« Je vais préparer à manger, évite de dormir. »

« Hein ? Oui, bien entendu. » _marmonne-t-elle avant de se remettre correctement, plus que vexée par mes propos alors que je n'en cherche même pas l'origine._

« J'ai dit que tu devais mieux te battre, ce n'est pas dur. On va bientôt manger. »

_Elle ronchonne et fait la moue. J'en ai rien à faire. Qu'elle soit déjà contente que je veuille bien lui donner à manger. D'habitude, je ne nourris pas les traîtresses de son genre. Elle ne mériterait même pas d'avoir à manger alors bon … Tsss ! Bon, je vais préparer le feu, Niny commençant à s'enfuir à toute allure._

« Allons, allons, Niny. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Le feu ne te fera aucun mal. Enfin, tant que tu ne t'en rapproches pas trop. Et puis, il fait froid durant la nuit. »

« Je peux encore dormir avec toi, papa Nev ? »

« Hmm ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question à chaque fois ? Bien sûr que oui, tu t'en doutes encore ? Tu peux dormir avec moi quand tu le désires, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Je le veux, papa ! Je le veux ! »

_Roh. A l'écouter comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me fait une déclamation en mariage. Puis avec ses petits visages souriants et ses yeux globuleux d'insecte, elle est toute mignonne. Je viens l'embrasser sur les joues, les trois visages bien entendu ! _

« Hihihi, ça chatouille, papa. » _s'exclame-t-elle en rigolant._

_C'est aussi gênant que ça ? J'entends un grognement derrière moi mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Je vais tout simplement terminer le repas pour que je puisse nourrir l'autre. Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire sauf quand elle a vraiment faim._

_En fait, même dans ce cas … Ah, je m'en rappelle comme c'était hier. Ce fut une semaine après la mort d'Apixy. Giréléna a essayé de me violer comme à son habitude mais je l'avais repoussée avec violence, cette fois-ci, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser faire contrairement aux autres fois. Choquée et interloquée, elle avait murmuré :_

« J'en ai besoin pour vivre, moi ! »

« Quelle blague ! Tu manges de la nourriture comme moi et les humains ! »

« CA CHANGE RIEN QU'IL ME FAUT DU SPERME ! »

_Si quelqu'un l'avait entendu à ce moment-là, elle aurait surement passée pour une traînée. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que j'ai pensé d'elle à cet instant précis. Je me rappelle aussi du rictus mauvais que j'ai eu avant de dire :_

« Ah ? Si ce n'est que ça, ne t'en fait pas, tu vas en avoir. »

_La surprise dans son ton avait laissé place à l'appréhension quand je me suis éloigné avec un gobelet. Et surtout quand je revins quelques minutes plus tard, le gobelet à la main. Je le déposais dans la sienne alors qu'elle y jette un œil._

« Voilà, tu as eu ce que tu voulais de moi, non ? »

« Tu … Tu te fous de ma gueule hein ?! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! »

_Elle avait jeté le gobelet au sol avant de se ruer sur ma personne. Elle n'appréciait pas ce que je lui avais donné ? Qu'importe ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Pas du tout même ! Elle avait essayé de m'immobiliser mais j'avais réussi à la repousser assez violemment au point de la choquer une nouvelle fois._

_Et depuis ? Rien du tout. Rien de rien. J'avais pu constater l'évolution de son appétit sexuel au fil des jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Et puis trois mois ? Je savais maintenant qu'elle était en manque. Ca me faisait un peu mal mais hors de question de le reconnaître. Maintenant qu'elle est en face de moi, je peux la voir._

_Mieux l'étudier … Elle a du mal à contrôler son corps. Elle a du mal à ne pas être excitée. Je le sais par rapport aux pointes qui traversent son bustier maintenant une bonne partie du temps. Sauf pendant que nous sommes en ville. D'ailleurs, dans ces moments-là, je suis au regret de cacher Niny car elle pourrait faire peur._

_Bon, Giréléna a aussi le corps qui tremble, le visage assez fatigué et exténué … mais elle lutte vraiment contre ça. Elle ne veut pas se rabaisser, elle ne veut pas s'abandonner à ça. Elle a encore trop d'honneur et d'estime. Tsss … _

« Mange donc, Giréléna. » _dis-je finalement en lui déposant le triple de la ration habituelle. Elle est étonnée mais hoche la tête positivement avant de se mettre à manger._

_Heureusement que Niny me demande pas le même traitement sinon, je pense que j'aurai beaucoup de problèmes à l'avenir. Je pousse un petit soupir alors que je regarde Giréléna. Elle m'observe et murmure avec un peu de tremblement dans la voix :_

« Qu'est … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme un animal ? »

« Tu te fais des idées, je ne te considère pas comme un animal, loin de là même. »

« Alors ne m'étudie pas avec tes yeux. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande. »

« Comme ça, nous sommes deux à ce sujet, rien que ça. »

_Elle faiblit … je le sais, je le remarque sur son corps, dans ses paroles mais non, je ne lui pardonnerai pas la mort d'Apixy. Pas du tout même. Lorsque le repas est terminé, je l'observe à nouveau et je lui demande :_

« Tu veux le reste ou pas, Giréléna ? »

« Je … je … » _commence-t-elle à bafouiller. Oui, elle en a envie et elle se frotte les bras. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir la posséder. Mais je ne le ferai pas._

« Tu sais parler, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas bien difficile pourtant. »

« Crève en enfer, je ne me rabaisserai JAMAIS à ton niveau, c'est compris ?! »

« Oh, tu sais, moi, je ne veux que t'aider hein ? »

« Te fout pas de moi ! Toi aussi, ton corps me réclame ! Toi aussi, ton corps me veut ! » _hurle t-elle alors que Niny se cache derrière moi, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe._

« Ah ? Et si c'était le cas ? Ca ne ferait aucune différence. Je peux facilement m'occuper de moi tout seul. Ce n'est qu'une envie passagère, comme tous les hommes. »

_Je la voie qui tremble, je la voie qui fulmine contre moi. Elle me hait, elle me déteste, elle veut me violer mais elle sait qu'elle n'en a pas les capacités, qu'elle est trop affaiblie pour ça. Je me mets à bailler, entendant Niny qui fait de même de son côté._

« C'est l'heure pour les braves d'aller dormir, Niny ! »

« D'accord, papa … mais tu es en colère contre dame Giréléna ? »

« Moi ? Je ne suis pas en colère, loin de là. Je suis même amusé. Tu dors contre moi, encore ? Et ne t'en fait pas, tu n'auras pas à avoir peur. »

_Car oui … je le sais parfaitement. Giréléna avait été même prête à kidnapper Niny pour obtenir son dû. Sauf que cela n'avait pas marché et que je m'étais mis rudement en colère. Je vois Giréléna qui s'éloigne maintenant pour aller dormir dans son coin, en boule, sans même la couverture que je lui avais offerte._

_C'est qu'une fichue gamine prétentieuse avec un corps d'adulte. Je marmonne quelques mots dans ma barbe et les heures passent. Lorsqu'il fait nuit, je me relève, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Niny. J'ouvre mon sac, prenant la couverture que Giréléna n'a pas voulu se mettre sur le dos … et vient finalement la déposer su son corps._

_Je la regarde pendant quelques secondes, m'accroupissant à la hauteur de son visage. Elle ne grelotte plus de froid maintenant et son sommeil semble apaisé. Imbécile. Pourquoi est-ce c'est seulement lorsqu'elle est dort qu'elle est la plus appréciable, hein ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'IdF-P

**Chapitre 2 : L'importance des femmes-pokémon**

« Tu commences à m'agacer, toi ! »

« Je commence à peine, Giréléna ? Je n'y aurai jamais cru ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Ca fait plus de trois mois que tu as eu le dernier esprit élémentaire ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne te rends pas au palais de la reine des femmes-pokémon ? C'est-à-dire moi ! »

« Oh ? Si j'ai envie de prendre mon temps, rien ne m'en empêche, que je sache. De même, je ne sais pas encore utiliser toute ma force. »

« Rien que ça ? C'est ça l'excuse que tu as balancée pour ne pas avoir à m'affronter ? Tu n'aurais quand même pas peur de moi hein ? »

_J'hausse un sourcil, la regardant de haut en bas. Encore hier, elle était en train de grelotter et trembler de froid. Elle croit … vraiment que c'est ainsi ? Que j'ai peur d'elle ? Elle est assez candide dans le fond. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, loin de là maintenant._

« Tu peux toujours rêver pour m'effrayer. »

« Tsss, petit avorton arrogant et je peux savoir où tu veux te rendre ? »

« Tout simplement en ville, nous n'avons plus aucune nourriture et boisson. Et comme nous sommes avec Niny, on consomme bien plus que d'habitude. Ou alors, tu préfères peut-être manger ce qui se trouve dans la nature ? »

« Même pas en rêve, je ne suis pas une bête. Je suis la reine des fe… »

« Oui, je connais le refrain. Bref, comme je l'ai dit, nous allons maintenant en ville, d'accord, Niny ? Et puis, j'ai entendu des rumeurs au sujet de cette ville. »

« Quelles rumeurs, papa ? » _demande la fille-Apitrini, ses trois têtes tournées vers moialors que j'émet un grand sourire en sa direction._

« Au sujet … Oh tu verras, je jetterai un œil mais je suis sûr que cela te ravira. »

« OUIIIIIIIIIII ! Super alors ! »

_Elle exulte de joie et ne sait même pas pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, c'est compréhensible alors, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui se passe. Mais bon, elle est ravissante et toute mignonne. Comment lui en vouloir de s'exciter pour rien ?_

« Vraiment, les enfants sont insupportables. »

« Tout le monde a été un enfant dans sa vie. Toi-même, tu l'as été alors de quoi est-ce que tu te plains hein ? Tu vas encore dire que tu es née adulte ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi aussi ! Et je ne me plaignais pas … et puis zut ! Tu me gonfles, Nev ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! »

_Elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus avoir le dessus facilement alors elle décide de me faire la tête ? Réaction un peu gamine mais bon, il ne faut pas s'en douter avec elle hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait de la sorte. J'hausse juste les épaules, poussant un profond soupir amusé tout en regardant devant moi._

« La ville n'est plus très loin, Niny, Giréléna. »

« OUIIIIIIIIII ! Une ville ! Papa, il y a que des gens comme toi là-bas ? C'est pour ça que je ne peux jamais venir dans une ville. ? »

« Laisse-moi voir l'extérieur de cette ville et je te répondrai, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, papa ! D'accord ! »

_Sans même dire un mot, je vois Giréléna qui prend une forme complètement humaine. Enfin, celle habituelle avec sa jupe et son bustier. Pfff … c'est presque du gâchais ce qu'elle fait actuellement. Mais bon, elle ne veut pas converser alors je ne fais rien._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je laisse Niny cachée contre un arbre, Giréléna me prend subitement le bras, le coinçant dans son bustier. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre ce qu'elle fait mais je me rapproche des soldats gardant la ville. Ou plutôt des soldats et des soldates … car c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce sont des femmes-Girafarigs qui sont là._

« Ils ne poseront aucun problème. Ils veulent juste se renseigner sur notre ville. »

« Oh ? Ah, ne soyez pas surpris. _» dit un garde alors que je regarde l'une des femmes avec étonnement. C'est un peu tard pour me dire ça non ?_ « Ces femmes-Girafarig servent de gardes pour nous épauler et être sûr qu'aucun mauvais groupe ne vienne causer du trouble dans notre ville. Bien entendu, nous … »

« Je peux juste vous confirmer que vous n'avez guère grand-chose à craindre. Nous acceptons les femmes-pokémon, même celle qui vous accompagne ou la petite … oh. Les rumeurs parlaient que la reine des … Hmm … Est-ce qu'elle est en sécurité avec vous ? »

« Elle l'est. Elle me considère comme son père et je me suis juré de la protéger. »

« Soit, je vous fais confiance. Et en même temps … cette personne qui vous accompagne, je me demande pourquoi je peux pas lire dans ses pensées. »

« Il vous faudra faire bien plus que de simples pouvoirs psychiques. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne créerais pas de problèmes … sauf si nécessaires. »

« Non, tu ne créeras aucun problème, c'est tout ! Bon, lâche mon bras. »

_Je la repousse, remarquant son regard interloqué puis rageux. Il faut dire que les personnes présentes préfèrent détourner la tête. Je vais chercher Niny ! Elle va être si contente de voir d'autres personnes, surtout d'autres personnes que des femmes-pokémons qui tentent de m'attaquer. Encore que durant ces derniers mois, je peux juste les compter sur les doigts de la main. Enfin, c'est tant mieux en un sens, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis._

« Viens par-là ma petite demoiselle ! Monte donc sur mes épaules ! »

_Je la prends sur mes épaules, ses mains se posant sur mon crâne alors que chaque visage peut observer le tout. A côté, je remarque aussi que ses mains se sont un peu allongées durant la nuit. Et aussi, que son tronc a pris un peu plus de chair._

_Je pense qu'avec le temps, elle deviendra peu à peu une femme-Apireine comme sa mère. Lors de ces moments-là, je dois me préparer mentalement aussi. Mais bon, les petits rire de la demoiselle valent de l'or à mes oreilles._

« Nous voilà ! Je vous présente Niny, ma « fille » ! »

« Coucou, messieurs ! Coucou, mesdames ! »

« C'est vraiment une fille-Apitrini. Bonjour petite demoiselle. Comment vas-tu ? »

_Le sourire peint sur les trois visages doit être transmissible car les soldats et soldates en ont un aussi. La seule ombre au tableau est la femme aux cheveux argentés qui me fait la tête. BAH ! Qu'importe ! J'en ai rien à faire !_

« Alors, vous confirmez qu'à l'intérieur de la ville, les femmes-pokémon n'auront aucun problème ? Juste pour être sûr. »

« Oui, oui, vous n'avez guère à vous en faire à ce sujet. Vous êtes sous bonne protection dans notre ville. Vous trouverez aussi surement un port. »

« Un port ? Oui, je crois que là où nous nous rendons, il faut un bateau. Bref, merci beaucoup pour vos paroles ! Niny, qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire ? »

« Au revoir, messieurs ! Au revoir, mesdames ! »

_Elle fait un petit salut de la main, chose qu'il peut voir alors qu'il a le sourire aux lèvres. C'est bête de sourire pour ça … mais ça le rend tellement heureux. De savoir que la petite créature humanoïde se porte bien._

« Bon, est-ce que tu te ramènes ou tu vas faire encore la tête pendant des heures ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas mon nom ? J'en ai un que je sache. »

« Car les gens n'ont pas à savoir qui tu es normalement : C'est aussi simple que ça. Si tu ne viens pas, aucun problème mais faudra pas se plaindre alors. »

« C'est bon, je me ramène, tss ! Vraiment ! »

_Voilà, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, non ? Elle a juste à se déplacer un peu et elle arrive. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie dans de tels cas non ? Sauf qu'elle me reprend le bras et recommence le même geste qu'avant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance vraiment ? Enfin bon, je préfère ne pas m'y intéresser, surtout pas quand il s'agit d'un truc la concernant. Je trouve qu'elle n'en vaut pas du tout la peine à mes yeux, loin de là, ah !_

« Alors, Niny ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Y a beaucoup de personnes ! Et puis, beaucoup de dame-pokémon ! »

« C'est vrai. Je me disais bien qu'ils autorisaient mais de là ce que la moitié de la population soit composée de femmes-pokémon, je suis plutôt surpris. »

« Tss, et encore, tu n'as pas vue toutes les espèces qui sont présentes. Il y en a tellement que tu ne connais guère. Tss, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. »

« Et toi, juste une femme-pokémon qui ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'ouvrir la bouche. Comme ça, on a chacun nos problèmes. Merci bien. Niny, tu veux goûter un peu de charcuterie ? Tu sais ce que c'est non ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! C'est quoi, papa ? Tu me montres, dis dis ? »

« Oh, tu vas voir ! Allons chez le boucher ! »

_J'entend un glapissement de désarroi de la part de Giréléna. Je sais parfaitement que je viens de toucher une corde sensible et elle commence à trembler. Elle serre les poings et baisse le visage. Pendant ce temps, il se dirige vers un étalage, désignant plusieurs tranches alors que le marchand regarde la fille-Apitrini avec étonnement._

« Est-ce qu'il en faut pour ces trois demoiselles ? Première fois que je vois une fille-pokémon de cette espèce, elle doit être rare non ? »

« C'est le cas, elle est très rare et précieuse, ma petite Niny. »

« Oui, papa Nev ! Je suis ta fille-Apitrini ! »

_Le boucher me regarde avec étonnement mais bon, j'hausse les épaules et sourit. Y a vraiment pas à s'inquiéter de la sorte hein ? Je ne suis pas encore là à coucher avec quiconque, très très loin même. Beaucoup trop loin._

« Tiens, petite demoiselle, cadeau de la maison. »

« Niny, qu'est-ce que l'on dit ? » _murmure à la fille-Apitrini. _

« Merci monsieur le boucher ! Merci beaucoup ! »

_J'ai un petit rire mais bon, c'est plus amusé qu'autre chose. Bon, visiblement, ce que 'avais prévu n'est pas arrivé. C'est même mieux que ça. Je dépose Niny devant moi, lui disant d'attendre alors qu'elle hoche la tête, ses mains venant emmener les morceaux de charcuterie à ses différentes bouches. Je me dirige vers Giréléna._

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Et évite de faire la tête. » _murmure-je avec lenteur en tendant de nombreux morceaux pour elle aussi. Elle me regarde avec étonnement, les récupérant sans un mot. Humpf ! De toute façon, j'en attendais pas bien plus de sa part. Je me retourne vers Niny, allant vers elle alors qu'une petite voix me dit dans le dos :_

« Merci beaucoup, Nev. C'est très bon. »

_Je m'arrête pendant quelques secondes et sourit pour moi-même. Oui, c'est ça que je veux entendre d'elle. Des paroles aussi simples et douces. Parfois, je me demande s'il est possible vraiment de vivre tranquillement avec elle, sans tous ces problèmes._

« Alors, Niny ? C'est bon tout ça ? »

« Papa, c'est bon mais … euh … c'est bizarre comme goût. »

« C'est parce que les filles-pokémon insecte ne mangent pas forcément de la viande. Mais ne t'en fait pas je préparerai tout pour que ça reste bon, promis. »

« D'accord, papa ! Tu es le meilleur ! » _s'exclame t-elle avant de m'enlacer. Ah … les enfants. C'est vraiment aussi charmants et mignons que ça, oui._

« Grr. Elle ne peut pas te lâcher une minute ? » _déclare une voix derrière moi._

« Giréléna, c'est vraiment pas très adulte d'être jalouse d'une petite fille. »

« Jalouse ? Ce n'est même pas moi qui aie parlé ! J'ai autre chose à faire ! Je suis en train de m'empiffrer de toute cette bonne charcuterie ! »

« C'est vrai tout ça … » _murmure-je avec lenteur._

_Niny est dans mes bras et j'ai entendu une voix. Je me retourne pour voir Giréléna. Vraiment ? C'est ça le spectacle ? Un morceau de rosette à la bouche, de la « graisse » autour des lèvres ? C'est ce genre de spectacle qu'elle veut donner ? _

_J'aimerai bien dire qu'elle se moque de moi mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle est sérieuse, plus que sérieuse même. Je pousse un profond soupir puis mes yeux se fixent … sur un gigantesque tonneau calé contre un mur. Qu'est-ce que … Je le vois bouger légèrement. J'en suis sûr et certain ! La voix vient de là !_

« Montrez-vous et je ne vous ferai aucun mal ! »

« Oh ! Tu m'as finalement découvert ! Je n'attendais que ça, moi ! »

_Quelque chose … sort du tonneau. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. OH BON SANG ! Ce n'est pas qui je pense hein ? Je vois déjà quelques soldats qui s'approchent d'elle mais je m'écris :_

« NON NON ! Laissez-la ! Je la connais ! »

« J'en étais sûre que tu me reconnaitrais malgré tout ce temps, mon amour ! »

_Je vois Giréléna qui se redresse aussitôt. Oui, oui, elle n'a pas rêvé. Elle a bien entendu ce mot … et moi aussi … et je vois aussi cette demoiselle aux moustaches jaunes. Cette demoiselle à la crête sur le crâne. Cela faisait terriblement longtemps … mais il s'agit bien de Migacirpy. Visiblement, elle est de retour mais comment est-ce qu'elle a fait ?_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Sans crainte

**Chapitre 3 : Sans crainte**

« Qu'est-ce que … Attends un peu et … »

« Non, tu vois ? J'ai mis des habits cette fois ! »

_Oui, je vois ça … C'est plus un long t-shirt de couleur rose saumon qui lui va jusqu'à sa queue qu'autre chose. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais des habits hein ? J'hausse les épaules en soupirant avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu étais passée où après tout ce temps ? »

« Bah … euh … Je voulais surtout venir t'aider comme toujours mais je trouvais jamais le bon moment, c'est bête hein ? »

_Oui, très bête. Ca fait quelques mois et … AH ! Je m'en rappelle ! J'ai ça quand même ! Je fouille dans mon sac et en ressort sa moustache jaune. Elle gigote encore ?! Je m'y étais jamais attardée mais là, ça tient du prodige ! Vraiment !_

« Et maintenant, tu penses que c'est le cas ? »

« Bien entendu que oui ! On peut se faire un câlin ? »

_Elle me demande ça pourquoi ? J'hausse un sourcil en la regardant alors que Niny a quitté mes bras. Hmm … Elle est toujours aussi laide comme femme-Magicarpe mais bon, maintenant, la différence, c'est que j'ai de l'expérience. Et que je sais aussi que l'on ne juge pas une femme-pokémon à son physique. Bon ben, pourquoi pas ? Je m'approche de Migacirpy, venant m'accroupir devant elle avant de tendre mes bras._

« C'est … c'est vrai ça ? Tu veux bien ? Tu n'as pas changé du tout ! »  
><em><br>Ohla ! Elle me percute de plein fouet et vient m'enlacer tendrement et longuement. Ohla, ohla, c'est moi ou alors, elle me semble quand même un peu plus forte ? Par contre, en posant mes mains sur son dos, j'ai la désagréable sensation de sentir ses écailles qui me restent dans sa main. YERK ! YERK YERK !_

« Tu m'as manqué un peu aussi. »

« C'est vrai ce mensonge, Nev ? » _me dit-elle. Oh ! Elle est devenue plus futée que prévu. Je m'y attendais pas. Mais je la regarde et dans le fond, c'est vrai … Elle m'a manqué même si je n'ai guère réellement pensé à elle._

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Tu es quand même ma première amie hein ? Il ne faut pas l'oublier, c'est très important, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si tu veux, on peut toujours être plus que des amis hein ? » _me dit-elle en rigolant, passant un doigt sur mon torse. Non non ! Non merci ! Et puis, elle … quand même … cette odeur qui émane d'elle est redoutable ? Sans même crier gare, je fais appel à à Géréci pour créer de la glace que je transforme ensuite en eau pour arroser tout le corps de Migacirpy, celle-ci poussant un cri de surprise, ne s'attendant guère à ce que je fasse ça avec elle._

« Désolé mais je ne sais pas dans quoi tu as traîné mais c'était une odeur horrible. »

« C'est mon odeur corporelle. Je sens la Magicarpe à plein nez. Désolée … »

_Elle s'excuse et bafouille quelques mots mais bon … ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je tapote doucement son crâne. Elle n'a vraiment pas à s'en faire à ce sujet. Pas du tout même hein ? Comme si elle était vraiment responsable de son corps à ce sujet ? Bon, par contre, elle me lâche un peu ? Je me redresse et la relève, la femme-Magicarpe poussant un cri de surprise avant de s'écrier avec joie :_

« Mais tu es devenu bien plus fort, Nev ! Avant, tu n'aurais jamais pu faire ça ! »

« Ah bon ? Quand même pas … C'est gentil les compliments mais … »

_Voilà qu'avec sa queue orange, elle vient m'enlacer faiblement. C'est moi ou sa queue semble bien plus longue que dans mes souvenirs ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise étreinte, loin de là. Elle n'a aucune envie bizarre et saugrenue, je le sais bien._

« Mais je le pense vraiment et puis, je me tiens toujours aux dernières nouvelles. Comme je suis une femme-Magicarpe, on se méfie jamais de moi ! Alors, je sais que tu as récupéré les quatre esprits élémentaires, que tu vas combattre la reine des femmes-pokémons et que tu vas sauver le monde mais dis … dis … et après ? »

« Après quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » _me demande Migacirpy. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Hum, c'est plutôt une question très bonne. Auparavant, j'aurai rien dit mais je vois Niny qui me regarde avec étonnement mais aussi la nouvelle arrivante. _« C'est très simple, je vais m'occuper de Niny. Même si je combats une reine, j'en ai promis à une autre que je veillerai sur sa fille. D'ailleurs, les présentations : Migacirpy, Niny. Niny, Migacirpy. »

« Fais pas de mal à mon papa ! »

… … … _Voilà que maintenant, Niny mettait du sien pour me défendre. J'ai l'air si ridicule que ça ? Je pousse un soupir et j'entends un grognement bien significatif. Ah ! Voilà l'animal ! Giréléna est là, sous forme humaine, toujours la bouche barbouillée de graisse alors qu'elle a un morceau de viande dans celle-ci._

« Et moi ? Tu ne me présentes pas à ton … amie ? »

« Je ne pense pas que son existence t'intéresse malheureusement. »

« La source de tous les malheurs de Nev ! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu es ! »

_OHLA ! Je rêve ou alors Migacirpy vient de dire clairement que Giréléna était une plaie. Elle est devenue complètement folle ou quoi ? J'hausse un sourcil, Giréléna terminant son dernier morceau de charcuterie avant de s'essuyer les lèvres d'une main gantée. Elle émet maintenant un rictus avant de faire apparaître une sphère au-dessus de la même main. Une sphère qui laisse bien s'échapper une aura maléfique et spectrale._

« Répète un peu pour voir ? »

« En plus, elle est sourde. J'ai dit que tu étais une source d'ennuis pour Nev. C'est par ta faute qu'il a commencé tout ça ! Et puis, c'est quoi de le coller comme ça ?! »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle comprend à qui elle a affaire, Nev. » _reprend Giréléna avec un sourire mauvais et malsain aux lèvres. Puis le sourire se défigure par l'étonnement alors qu'elle se prend un jet d'eau en pleine face._

« Je sais parfaitement que j'ai affaire à une femme-pokémon qui pense qu'avec ses seins et qui pourrit l'existence de Nev ! J'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus ! »

« Oh … Oh … Oh … »

_Je ne dois pas rire mais la mine déconfite de Giréléna, abasourdie par Migacirpy vaut de l'or ! De l'or en barre ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Giréléna est là, le visage trempé par le jet aqueux de la femme-Magicarpe. Elle est là, les poings qui se referment, serrés et énervés._

« C'est donc ça hein ? La protection des faibles et des opprimés, n'est-ce pas Nev ? »

« Ohla, ohla, ohla ! Migacirpy, tu ferais bien de t'excuser ! Elle est furax ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! Je m'excuserai pas envers cette femme ! Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai un peu d'estime personnel depuis que je te connais ! »

« SI JE VOUS ATTRAPE, JE VOUS TUES ! »

_Je ne sais pas si elle compte réellement le faire mais je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle le confirme ! J'attrape Niny dans une main, prenant celle de Migacirpy dans l'autre avant de me mettre à courir avec elle. VITE VITE ! J'utilise le pouvoir des esprits élémentaires, entendant des rires en moi avant que Géréci ne dise :_

« OUIIIIIII ! Une course-poursuite ! On va faire de la glace pour la ralentir ! »

_Sans même que je ne cherche à utiliser mes pouvoirs, je laisse une trace de froid derrière moi, les humains et les femmes-pokémon me regardant avec étonnement. OHLA ! Je ne rêve pas ou alors Giréléna a bien repris sa forme de femme-pokémon ? J'ai tout fait pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse repérée en tant que reine des femmes-pokémons mais visiblement, ça ne la dérange pas le moins du monde dans ce cas précis !_

« SI JE T'ATTRAPE NEV, JE TE BOUFFE ! »

« HEY ! J'AI RIEN FAIT, MOI ! » _hurle-je sans même me retourner._

_Qu'on ne me rende pas coupable des bêtises de Migacirpy ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de me faire dévorer par Giréléna ! Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire, oui ! Faudrait peut-être pas trop exagérer non plus hein ?_

« Migacirpy ! Essaies quand même de préparer des excuses ! »

« Jamais ! Elle est complètement folle ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec elle si c'est pour aller la combattre et la tuer après hein ? »

« Hein ? Oh … Oui … Attends un peu. »

_Je m'arrête subitement et me retourne. Je mets Niny et la Migacirpy derrière moi. Comme ça, c'est fait. Mais bon, Giréléna fonce toujours vers moi, furieuse et enragée … puis s'arrête à quelques centimètres de ma personne. Elle place son visage en face du mien, trempé et déformé par la colère. Je le caresse doucement et dit :_

« C'est vrai … Pourquoi est-ce que je reste avec toi et inversement, Giréléna ? »

« Qu'est … qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonne comme ça ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je vais … »

« Migacirpy, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais tellement me voir ? »

« Ah ! Euh, oui, j'en oubliais presque pourquoi j'ai voulu te rencontrer. En fait, c'était pour te prévenir que l'île où tu te rends … les quatre générales de la reine des femmes-pokémon y sont déjà et attendent cette dernière. Bon par contre, ce n'est pas joyeux du tout. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement ? »

_J'ai toujours ma main posée sur la joue de Giréléna, ayant pris un mouchoir pour essuyer l'eau sur son visage. Bizarrement, elle se laisse complètement faire. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Magicirpy reprend la parole :_

« Ben, tout simplement tout ça, rien de plus, rien de moins. Enfin, si, c'est déchiré à cause des guerres internes. Ca ravage cette île depuis des siècles. Tout ça à cause de … »

« La ferme, Magicirpy. Je ne sais même pas comment une simple femme-Magicarpe est au courant mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te taises. »

_Encore des menaces de la part de Giréléna ? Ça ne suffit pas un peu ? Elle en a pas assez ? Je pousse un profond soupir avant de me remettre bien entre elles. Mais cette fois-ci, Giréléna vient m'enserrer de son corps, disant :_

« Soit elle disparait complètement de ma vue, soit je la tue si elle se préparer à mourir. »

« Tu ne tueras personne, Giréléna, compris ? »

« Je tuerai quiconque se met en travers de mon chemin ! C'est pourtant clair non ? Surtout si elle s'évertue à ouvrir la bouche ! »

« T'en fais pas, l'Ecremeuh, je m'en vais mais la prochaine fois, tu risques d'avoir une sacrée surprise ! Nev, je m'en vais mais bon … La prochaine fois, je ne serai plus la même. Je suis en train de me préparer depuis des mois pour ça. Cet évènement … Tu sais … Enfin, comment te le dire exactement … Tu m'as donné la force de me dépasser … et j'ai envie de t'en récompenser pour tout ça. Je serai alors prête réellement la prochaine fois. »

_De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Sans même crier gare, voilà que je suis libéré de l'emprise de Giréléna … et que Migacirpy vient m'embrasser très rapidement ? ERK ! C'est répugnant et dégoûtant ! Vraiment très dégoûtant même ! C'est horrible !_

_Mais bon, le baiser ne dure quelques secondes et voilà qu'elle se met à ramper à toute allure en direction de la mer ou alors de l'océan. Je sais pas mais Giréléna hurle de rage alors que Migacirpy se jette tout simplement dans l'eau pour disparaître. _

« Encore une garce qui t'embrasse ? Je ne rêve pas ou quoi ?! »

« Tu ne rêves pas mais … HEY ! N'appelle pas Migacirpy une garce ! Elle est venue me prévenir que tout le monde m'attend sur ton île ! Même si tu as voulu me cacher la vérité ! »

« Je m'en contrefous complètement ! »

_Elle est toujours enragée et je soupire. Bon, je suis un peu trempé mais un baiser de Migacirpy ? C'était dégoûtant mais … mouillé … et en même temps, c'était chaleureux, plus que chaleureux. Et tendre aussi._

« Et pour la peine, ce soir, on ne dort pas à l'auberge, loin de là même. »

_J'hausse les épaules. Je n'en ait vraiment rien à faire. Mais bon, Migacipy est revenue, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je n'ai juste … pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Je suis un peu surpris et étonné mais dans le bon sens. J'aimerai bien savoir tout ça._

« Bon ben, Niny, on finit les courses et on s'en va ? »

« J'ai pas tout compris ce qui s'est passé, papa ! »

« Oh ? Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, ma petite Apitrini. Pas grave du tout. Sache juste que c'était … hum … comment je dirai ça … »

« C'était amusant ! C'était vraiment très drôle ! Mais dame Giréléna fait vraiment peur quand elle est en colère. Elle devrait pas se mettre en colère alors qu'elle est si jolie et gentille. »

« Gentille ? Giréléna ? On parle de la même, Niny ? »

« Elle est gentille parce qu'elle te protège, papa ! Tous les soirs ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Je me tourne vers Giréléna mais celle-ci s'est calmée, ayant repris sa forme humaine avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Si c'en est ainsi … enfin bon, j'aurai aimé une explication mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. _

« On retourne faire les courses, papa ? »

_Oui, bien entendu. Mais bon, je reste quand même étonné. De quoi est-ce que parle Niny ? Je lui demande des explications mais elle me dit que c'est un secret entre dame Giréléna et elle. Depuis quand est-ce ces deux-là en ont un ? Depuis quand ? Je ne suis même pas au courant alors que j'ai l'impression d'être le principal concerné !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : S'entraîner

**Chapitre 4 : S'entraîner**

« Quand est-ce que nous devons partir sur cette île sinon ? »

« Sur mon île ? Nous le ferons quand ça sera nécessaire. A l'heure actuelle, tu ne vaux rien, rien du tout même. Tu es encore plus faible et pathétique que n'importe quelle créature dans ce monde. Qu'elle soit vivante ou morte même. »

_Ce n'est pas un peu dur ce qu'elle me dit ? Nous sommes sortis de la ville puisque « mademoiselle » Giréléna ne veut pas dormir dans une auberge, trop en colère par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec la demoiselle-magicarpe. Bon par contre, deux fois que l'on m'embrasse brièvement mais pas surprise. J'ai aussi mon mot à dire dans une telle situation hein ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles commencent à prendre l'habitude !_

« Et à part m'insulter, tu as une autre idée ? Un peu meilleure quand même, non ? »

« Prépares à manger car je suis énervée. Et quand je suis énervée, j'ai faim, c'est tout. »

« Oui et même quand tu n'es pas énervé, tu as faim. »

« Je te conseille vraiment de la mettre en veilleuse, hein ? »

_Bof. Elle veut impressionner qui quand elle parle ainsi ? J'hausse les épaules et vais néanmoins préparer à manger sans même réellement m'intéresser à son problème. Alors que je me mets à cuisiner, elle s'approche de moi et murmure :_

« Quand Niny dormira, toi et moi, on s'éloignera, compris ? »

« Si c'est pour m'agresser sexuellement, tu sais bien que je ne me laisserai plus faire. Alors, n'y penses même pas et … »

« Nev. Il faut que tu comprennes une chose. » _murmure-t-elle avant de venir coller sa poitrine contre mon dos. He … Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! _« Tu penses vraiment que tu es bien plus fort que moi ? Si je veux obtenir quelque chose, je le prends de force. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu n'es pas encore capable d'utiliser le pouvoir des quatre esprits élémentaires. Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais t'échapper si je décide de m'occuper de ta personne ? »

_Je déglutis, de la sueur froide s'écoulant de mon front. Elle est là, dans mon dos ! Elle me parle et s'amuse de ma situation. Elle en profite hein ? Mais non, non et non ! Je ne dois pas me laisser faire puis subitement, elle me mordille l'oreille et je sens qu'elle s'ensanglante. Je suis comme paralysé mais j'arrive à répliquer :_

« Si tel … si tel était le cas, tu en aurais profité pendant ces trois derniers mois. Or, tu n'as rien pu faire et tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre. Tu peux tenter de m'avoir … mais ça ne marchera pas. Je ne tomberai pas dans un tel piège. Je ne suis plus le gamin candide que tu as connu, tu dois comprendre ça maintenant ! »

« Oh ? Et tu n'as jamais douté, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, que … tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène de ma part ? Pour te donner confiance ? Pour la briser ensuite quand tu comprendras qu'au final, tu ne peux rien contre moi ? Réfléchis-y. Et bon appétit. »

_Un coup de langue sur l'oreille qu'elle a ensanglantée et voilà que je ne sens déjà plus le sang qui s'en écoule. Je … bon sang … JE NE TOMBERAI PAS DANS CE PIEGE ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Elle sait qu'elle est en position de faiblesse cette fois ! Elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne peut rien contre moi !_

« Elle va voir, je tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier ! »

_Mais bon sang, j'espère vraiment que Niny n'aura pas une poitrine aussi grosse que celle de Giréléna ! C'est … horrible d'avoir de telles choses et d'en abuser plus que la normale ! Je termine de préparer à manger alors que Niny s'approche de moi :_

« Papa, papa … Dame Giréléna est toute souriante et contente. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu sais peut-être pourquoi ? Elle te l'a dit ? »

« Non ! Mais moi, je me dis, c'est parce que toi et elle, vous vous disputez plus ! »

_Candide, cette petite Apitrini est si candide. Je pousse un petit soupir tendre avant de lui caresser sa coiffe blonde dorée. Elle est si candide et cela m'attriste. Si elle savait ce que Giréléna prépare et … NON ! Je me battrai violemment s'il le faut._

« Par contre, Niny, de quoi est-ce que tu parlais au sujet de Giréléna ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait tous les soirs ? Et puis, tu ne dors pas la nuit. »

« Si, si ! Je dors la nuit, promis papa ! »

_Voilà qu'elle s'éloigne, rouge et gênée. Je l'ai prise en défaut et c'est normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Pff, je suis quand même un peu idiot sur le coup. J'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'elle complote Giréléna. Néanmoins, je sers maintenant le repas à Giréléna et Niny. J'attends avec anxiété la nuit quand elle va tomber.  
><em>

_Et elle ne tarde pas. Pourtant, je patiente jusqu'à ce que Niny dorme et finalement, quand c'est le cas, je remets bien la couverture sur elle pour la recouvrir. BON ! L'heure du crime ! Je sers mon pendentif avant de faire apparaître mon maul. Il est temps d'aller voir Giréléna et de savoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle a laissé des traces au sol pour me guider._

« Te voilà donc enfin ? »

_Elle est là … tapie dans l'ombre, comme une criminelle qui n'attends que le moment où elle pourrait se jeter sur sa proie. Sauf que sa proie est armée lourdement et peu motivée à servir de casse-croûte à une femme-Giratina !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Parle tout de suite. J'ai envie d'aller dormir. »

« Tu es bien viscéral … pourquoi est-ce que tu as sorti ton arme ? »

« Car si tu comptes ne serait-ce que lever la main vers moi, Giréléna, j'irai t'écraser les doigts, un par un, est-ce bien compris ? Et j'attendrai jusqu'à ce que plus aucun craquement ne se fasse entendre. Et je le pense sincèrement ! Compris ?! »

« Oh … et si je te disais que cette arme n'a pas sa vraie forme actuellement ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme mensonge ? »

« Simplement que maintenant que tu as les quatre esprits élémentaires, si tu es capable de cumuler leurs pouvoirs, tu pourrais redonner sa forme principale à ton arme. Ce pendentif n'est pas n'importe quoi. Loin de là même. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle baragouine ? Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier ! Mais si c'est vraiment une arme terrifiante … pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me l'a donnée depuis le début ? Ce n'est pas logique et normal ! Pas du tout ! Tout ça quand elle commence à parler !_

« D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit d'où vient ce pendentif ! Peut-être que tu devrais quand même l'expliquer un peu hein ? Oh et puis zut ! Je ne sais même pas ce que tu me veux et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir »

« Oh ? Je pensais nous entraîner, toi et moi. Cela fait longtemps non ? Tu n'as pas eu d'adversaires réellement puissants. Je suis même sûre sûr que tu ne pourrais pas m'égratigner à l'heure actuelle. Oui, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. »

« Encore un enfant ? Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de t'adresser de la sorte à un enfant ! Tu vas vite déchantée ! »

« Ah bon ? Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ça, hum ? »

_Hum ? Elle se moque de moi ? Je vais lui montrer ! Je cours vers elle, maul en main. Je ne compte pas la sceller, pas du tout même ! Je veux juste l'effrayer et … AH ! Elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil sauf sa queue qui vient frapper mon maul dans mes mains pour me le faire lâcher. Mais cette fois-ci, hors de question ! Je le récupère avant même qu'il ne s'éloigne, retombant à une trentaine de centimètres d'elle._

« Un maul n'est pas une arme pour toi, Nev. Beaucoup trop gros, beaucoup trop lourd. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse hein ? »

« Tu pourrais facilement obtenir une autre forme si tu le désirais. On va t'entraîner à utiliser tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais il faut donc avoir la possibilité d'utiliser les quatre esprits élémentaires en même temps. Est-ce que tu arrives à en donner déjà trois ? »

« Je le peux si je le désire. »

« Alors fais-le au lieu de stationner comme si de rien n'était. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu penses vraiment que … » _dis-je avant de comprendre. Elle veut vraiment s'entraîner entre elle et moi ?_

_M'entrainer avec elle ? Je n'y pense même pas. Je n'y pense plus. Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible. Je n'ai plus confiance en elle et je lui en veux toujours autant … je lui en veux terriblement même. Je ne peux pas. Pas du tout même. Si je fais ça … je risque de la tuer._

« Giréléna. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'entraîner. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Donne-moi donc une bonne raison. »

« Après ce qui s'est passé avec Apixy, je préfère éviter. Je risquerai de te tuer. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te fasse ça hein ? »

« Comme si tu en étais capable. Je ne crains pas la mort, espèce d'idiot. Je la côtoies depuis des années. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quant à Apixy, elle est morte comme la faible qu'elle était. Si elle n'avait pas donné sa confiance aveugle à cette femme-Pyrax, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle est l'unique responsable de sa mort. »

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, compris ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal, rien du tout. »

_Je tente de contrôler mes pulsions meurtrières mais j'ai du mal, beaucoup de mal, surtout quand elle parle ainsi d'Apixy. Je crois que je vais quand même chercher à la tuer. Elle l'aura mérité. Elle aura mérité ce châtiment, oui ! La tuer complètement ! LA TUER ! C'est tout ce que cette femme mérite comme traitement !_

« De toute façon, c'est ce que tu désires non ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Cette voix ? Ce n'est pas l'une des esprits élémentaires. Non ! Ce n'est quand même pas la voix à laquelle je pense hein ? NON NON ET NON ! Je ne laisserai pas ça ! Je ne laisserai pas cette voix prendre le dessus sur ma personne ! Je me le refuse complètement ! Je le refuse ! Je ne laisserai pas cette voix prendre le dessus ! Hors de question !_

« Fais-le ! Utilise leurs forces ! »

_Non, non et non ! Je ne veux pas tuer Giréléna ! Je … si … Je le veux. Je dois la tuer. Je me le suis promis. La déesse Harsia attend uniquement cela de ma part. Cette déesse que je n'ai plus revue depuis des mois … c'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ? Quel idiot … mais quel idiot, vraiment. C'est donc ainsi et pas autrement ? Je dois le faire._

« TU L'AURAS VOULU ! »

_Quitte à devenir complètement épuisé après ça, elle va finir par comprendre c'est quoi la véritable force ! Je pousse un râle de colère, faisant appel aux trois esprits élémentaires. Rapidement, j'implore la puissance du quatrième esprit élémentaire de me venir en aide._

« Est-ce c'est ce que tu désires vraiment, Nev ? »

« Rygagagi, il n'y a pas de possibilité de revenir en arrière. Ce que j'ai dit, je dois tenir mes promesses par rapport à cela. »

« Bien entendu … mais rien ne t'empêche de modifier ton futur. C'est la première fois que tu me demandes ma force ouvertement. J'espère que tu sauras l'utiliser. »

« Je vais tout faire pour que ça soit le cas, Rygagagi. Merci … pour tout. » _dis-je en fermant les yeux, plongeant dans mon subconscient. Je sais que je vais souffrir._

_Voilà. La quatrième force est libérée en moi. Je la ressens … je la ressens complètement. Il suffit alors que je combine ces quatre forces en une seule et ensuite de relâcher le tout en face de moi. C'est ce que je fais … Je pointe le maul, le trouvant étrangement léger alors que j'ai les yeux fermés. Je sens la terre qui tremble … je sens le sol qui s'ouvre … Je sens …_

« C'est bien ce que je pensais dans le fond. »

_La voix de Giréléna. Elle est étrangement proche de moi alors que je garde les yeux fermés pour encore quelques instants. Mais cette déferlante de puissance, je sens aussi que mon esprit part ailleurs … puis que je ravage quelque chose._

« Impressionnant, c'est vrai… vraiment très impressionnant. »

_Elle est là, juste à mes côtés maintenant alors que je rouvre les yeux. Giréléna me fixe alors que je me sens déjà défaillir. Derrière elle ? Je remarque que j'ai creusé une longue ligne dans le sol … comme j'avais fait s'évaporer tout ce qui se trouvait devant moi … puisque je ne vois même plus les arbres._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Juste une utilisation imparfaite des quatre esprits élémentaires. Néanmoins, si tu as été capable de résister psychologiquement à cela, tu es prêt. »

« Prêt ? Mais prêt à quoi ? Et je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait ! »

_C'est vrai ! C'est ça le pire ! Mais Giréléna n'en tient guère compte et commence à s'éloigner. Je la vois qui a souri légèrement. Elle trouve cela drôle ? Moi pas ! Pas du tout ! Je cherche à bouger mais mes jambes ne répondent plus !_

« Gi… Giréléna ! J'arrive plus à marcher ! »

« Oh ? Comme c'est dommage. Te voilà donc paralysé. Est-ce que je pourrai en profiter pour te violer, non ? Te montrer comment te briser ? »

« N … NON ! Tu n'as pas fait ça pour … »

« Tu oublies que je suis une femme-pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'en tant que telle, je peux imaginer les plans les plus machiavéliques pour arriver à mes fins ! HAHAHAHA ! »

_Elle éclate d'un rire tonitruant avant de se rapprocher de moi. Mon maul ! NON ! Il est retourné sous la forme du pendentif ! Je suis à sa merci ! Je … m'écroule contre sa poitrine, le visage tourné sur le côté. Sa poitrine contenue dans son bustier. Je suis fini, vraiment fini, je le sais parfaitement. J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre ses derniers mots …_

« Tu es bientôt prêt … Nev. »

_Que je plonge dans l'inconscience. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de deviner demain. Je sais juste que je ne me suis pas montré très prudent, quel imbécile je suis. Je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même … à ce sujet._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Discussion entre elles

**Chapitre 5 : Discussion entre elles**

« Papa ! Papa ! »

« Il ne fait que dormir. Il en avait besoin, Niny. »

« Mais papa a l'air vraiment fatigué. Vous avez fait quoi, dame Giréléna ? » _demande la petite demoiselle Apitrini qui fut réveillée par l'attaque dévastatrice de Nev._

« Bof, moi ? J'ai rien fait de spécial. » _dis-je en haussant les épaules pour bien montrer mon désintérêt de la chose. J'ai rien fait du tout, oui._

« Il faut que j'emmène papa se reposer. Est-ce que je peux le prendre, s'il vous plaît ? »

_Et comment est-ce qu'elle compte faire avec son corps ? Tsss … et dire que d'ici quelques années, ce corps donnera naissance à une femme-Apireine ? C'est difficile à croire mais l'évolution de cette espèce est surprenante quand j'y réfléchis bien._

« Dites, dites, dame Giréléna, vous aimez mon papa ? »

_Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je fais une moue dégoûtée en visionnant les trois visages tournés vers moi. D'ailleurs, sur l'un d'entre eux, il est possible de voir un minuscule rubis ancré dans le front. Je l'observe et dit :_

« C'est quoi cette question aberrante que tu viens me de poser là ? »

« Aberrante, ça veut dire quoi ? Je veux juste savoir si vous aimez mon papa ! »

« T'es visiblement trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Encore que tu as de la chance d'avoir Nev comme père, toi. Normalement, tu serais déjà en train d'essayer de copuler avec n'importe quel mâle. »

« Je comprends pas tout, dame Giréléna. De quoi vous parlez ? »

_Tsss … Je vais finir par croire … que … non. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, c'est juste tout simplement stupide en un sens. Je commence à être affectée par moi aussi. Je ferai mieux de ne plus en parler et …_

« S'il vous plaît, je sais bien que vous m'aimez pas beaucoup parce que je prends beaucoup de temps à papa Nev mais il vous aime beaucoup aussi ! »

« Ce gamin ? M'aimer ? Visiblement, le fait d'être une fille-pokémon élévée par un pokémon a complètement chamboulé ton organisme et ton mode de pensée. On va être claires, toi et moi. » _dis-je avant de me pencher vers ses trois visages, Nev toujours dans mes bras. _« Tu veux que je t'explique la vie, c'est bien ça ? »

« Non, non ! Mais pourquoi vous ne croyez pas que Papa vous aime beaucoup ? Pourtant, c'est vrai ! Il fait tout pour que vous soyez contente ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas et tu le … »

_Pfff. Ce raisonnement ne marchera pas avec elle, je le sais parfaitement. Et je sais aussi la vérité au sujet de Nev. Je sais parfaitement qu'il dépose la couverture sur moi quand je ne le veux pas, je sais aussi qu'il me fait à manger malgré qu'il dit qu'il me haït, je sais tout ça ! Chez une autre femme, ça serait facile de leur mentir et ils feront comme si mon mensonge était vrai mais … face à une gamine, je fais quoi exactement ?_

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ? »

« Juste que vous me laissiez papa pour que je puisse le faire dormir à côté de moi ! »

« Tsss ... Vraiment ? Tiens ! Prends-le donc, ton fameux père ! D'ici quelques années, de toute façon, tu seras comme toutes les autres femmes-pokémon. Tu auras des envies sexuelles et encore plus déviantes car ça sera comme de l'inceste ! »

« C'est quoi de l'inceste ? » _demande-t-elle alors que je lui donne Nev. Non, je ne lui répondrai pas. Et puis quoi encore ? Il en est hors de question. Tsss ! Je ne vais pas enrager à cause d'une enfant quand même ! Je vaux mieux bien que ça ! Je laisse la gamine récupérer l'adolescent alors qu'elle vient le traîner avec difficulté jusqu'à la couverture sous laquelle ils dorment tous les deux, collés l'un contre l'autre. D'ailleurs, c'est moi ou elle commence de plus en plus de « torse » ? Déjà qu'elle possède peu à peu des bras. J'ai l'impression que tout cela va quand même assez vite contrairement aux apparences._

« Bonne nuit, dame Giréléna ! Faites de beaux rêves ! »

« Oui, oui, bien entendu, bien entendu. »

_Je ne dois pas enrager contre une petite fille-pokémon. Je vaux bien mieux que ça. Je regarde Niny qui a installé Nev contre son torse, enfin, sa poitrine inexistante alors que j'émet un grognement. J'avais raison. Elle commence … non, je me fais des idées. Il n'y a rien de malsain ou mauvais dans tout ça. Je me fais des illusions stupides et déraisonnables. Je suis quand même la reine des femmes-pokémon ! Je vaux mieux que de penser à de telles absurdités hein ? QUE DIABLE ! Pfff ! Je suis énervée et agacée. Malgré ma petite manipulation sur Nev, je ne l'ai pas touché, j'aurai dû._

« J'ai faim … j'ai faim … j'ai faim. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges pas ? »

« Si c'était possible, je le ferai ! J'ai quand même quelques notions de respect de ma personne ! Et puis quoi encore ! »

_Je me retourne vers Nev … et Niny. Sauf que les deux personnes dorment déjà. Je sais pourtant qui s'adresse à moi : Rygagagi. La voix à l'intérieur de Nev reprend :_

« C'est étrange non ? La reine des femmes-pokémon qui perd le contrôle de ses actes tout simplement à cause d'une femme-magicarpe. Aucune Giréléna, malgré toutes les générations, n'avait fait une telle chose. »

« La ferme. Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux retourner en Nev et ne pas m'adresser la parole. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de parler avec toi sur ce sujet. »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu sais parfaitement que même si je ne suis pas Niny, tu ne pourras pas me baratiner ? Parlons donc … Parlons tous les deux. »

« J'en ai pas envie. » _réplique-je avec exaspération. Elle m'énerve Rygagagi. Tout simplement parce qu'elle a vécu bien plus longtemps que moi … bien plus que la totalité des femmes-pokémon. Et voilà qu'elle rigole !_

« Ce n'est pas une question d'envie. Car si c'était seulement cela … Nev ne serait déjà plus très habillé non ? Tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ne m'énerve pas, c'est un conseil et … »

« Pourquoi lui avoir fait apprendre cette technique ? Normalement, elle seule était au courant de comment savoir l'utiliser … »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître cela. »

« Oh que si. C'était une technique transmise de génération en génération. Bien entendu, je suis aussi au courant et j'aurai très bien pu le lui apprendre. »

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'a pas fait ? AH ! Elle ne peut pas répondre à ça ! Dommage que je ne parle pas. J'en ai pas envie. Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve plus que tout et je n'ai pas envie de continuer à lui parler. Pas du tout même. Foutue perte de temps. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire hein ?_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre, Rygagagi. Si je lui apprends cela, c'est uniquement pour lui laisser une faible chance de me vaincre. »

« Oh… Pourtant, c'est ce que tu viens de faire. Me répondre. Tu ne l'as guère remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage pour toi, vraiment dommage. Mais bon … cela est divertissant. »

« Tu commences à me lasser et véritablement, là. »

« Oh ? Juste maintenant ? Je commence maintenant ? »

« Ne crois pas que puisque tu es capable d'exercer une telle force, je ne … »

« Hmm ? Oh, tu sais parfaitement que je suis comme l'eau qui dort, n'est-ce pas ? Plus le temps passe, plus je me renforce. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'à force, je reprendrai ma forme originelle. Et à ce moment précis, je m'occuperai personnellement de Nev. »

« Touche-le et je te promets une mort lente et douloureuse. C'est ça que tu recherches ? »

« Oh bien entendu ! Bien entendu ! C'est ce que je recherche ! Viens donc m'affronter ! Je n'attends que ça, Giréléna ! »

« Et tu me provoques en plus ? Je vais vraiment … »

_Non. Si je l'attaque, je blesse Nev. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange. Loin de là même. J'ai tellement envie de l'exterminer. Non ! Je suis perturbée à cause de toute cette histoire. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je l'ignore, ça sera bien mieux pour moi._

« Tu as de la chance, j'en ai perdu la motivation rien qu'en le voyant. »

« Oh ? Rien que me voyant ? Mais je ne suis même pas sûre que tu puisses me voir. »

_Elle joue sur les mots et ça commence à m'exaspérer doucement mais dangereusement. Je préfère éviter un véritable massacre si elle continue. Mais je vais bientôt en avoir assez et … non. Je dois me contrôler, c'est tout._

« Bon … au final, tu n'en vaut pas la peine. Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à me provoquer ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais réellement ? »

« Oh ? Juste de l'exaspération provenant de toi. Et puis, tu es si candide et si pure, ce qui est amusant pour la reine des femmes-pokémon. Mais en même temps, cela te rend attachante. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai d'attachant, loin de là. »

« Ta candeur, ta petite candeur est vraiment si mignonne. »

_Elle se moque encore de moi mais cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Pas du tout même. Je préfère tout simplement l'ignorer et attendre, voilà tout. Je ferai peut-être même mieux de me coucher et ensuite d'aller dormir. Je me retourne, prenant la couverture que m'a offert Nev avant de me diriger dans un coin._

« Dame Giréléna, vous aimez mon papa ? »

_Qu'est-ce que … Je me retourne subitement … Non. Niny est en train de dormir alors que le rouge monte à mes joues. RY … GA … GA …GI ! Je charge une sphère d'énergie spectrale, prête à l'envoyer sur Nev avant de dire :_

« Cela t'amuse hein ? De faire ça ? Mais sache que ce n'est pas une bonne chose ! »

« Oh ? Mais tu ne fais que te répéter inlassablement. Tu ne trouves pas cela triste en un sens ? Tu devrais plutôt assumer tout ça. »

_Mais assumer quoi ? Je n'ai rien à assumer ! Rien du tout même ! Elle se fait des idées, c'en est vraiment déplaisant et désagréable ! Cette femme-pokémon se croit vraiment tout permis ! Je dois l'ignorer complètement, je n'ai pas envie de blesser Nev !_

« Mais sinon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : Dame Girélé … »

« Je n'aurai pas à te répondre, c'est pourtant clair. »

« Oh, comme tu veux, comme tu veux. » _dit la voix en Nev. Mais déjà, je commence à ignorer le tout, préférant m'éloigner d'elle. Elle me fatigue plus que tout le reste. Je suis vraiment lasse, très très lasse de tout ça. Je vais me reposer, ça sera bien mieux._

_Mais bon, cette fois-ci, je prends correctement la couverture et je me dirige vers Nev et Niny. Ils ont l'air d'être bien ensemble, tous les deux. Grumpf ! Ça ne me plait pas du tout. Mais bon … Grrr … Qu'est-ce que je fais exactement ?_

_Je sais juste que je dépose l'imposante couverture sur eux deux … et viens ensuite me réfugier dessous. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi je fais ça exactement. Je n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre ce qui se passe avec moi._

« J'ai juste envie de dormir, c'est tout. Rien d'autre ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me laisse pas dormir en paix hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi ? »

_Mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Aucune réponse. Je n'y arrive pas le moins du monde. Je regarde juste Nev qui gémit à cause de mes paroles. Je ne devrais pas parler trop fort, pas du tout même. Pourtant, voilà que Rygagagi recommence à parler :_

« Alors ? On a décidé de faire le rôle de la mère, c'est bien ça ? »

« Non merci. Evite de raconter des bêtises. »

« Tu ne veux pas chanter une berceuse pour Niny ? »

_Qu'elle se taise bon sang ! Qu'elle se taise ! Elle est fatigante ! Je commence à enrager fortement et voilà que ma queue vient enserrer Nev et Niny. Je ne leur fait pas de mal et surtout, je n'étouffe pas cette dernière._

_Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Grumpf … Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais le fait qu'elle continue de m'agacer fait que je commets des bêtises. J'enfonce ma tête contre le dos de Nev, marmonnant entre mes lèvres :_

« Je la tuerai … je tuerai Rygagagi. »

« Seulement dans tes songes, seulement dans tes songes. Bonne chance, tu en auras bien besoin je crois. Hahaha. »

_Elle peut rigoler, elle peut encore rigoler. Bientôt, ça ne sera plus le cas. Je lui montrerai ce dont je suis capable. Mais là, Niny et elle ont réussi parfaitement à m'épuiser et je suis vraiment fatiguée. En plus, le bas de mon corps « humain » se frotte contre le dos de Nev. Quelle idiote mais quelle idiote._

_J'en ai assez de toutes ces bêtises. J'en ai assez de tout ça. J'aimerai que tout s'arrête mais je ne peux pas. Il y a encore beaucoup plus à faire. Nous sommes proches de la fin. Il suffit juste de se rendre sur mon île et ensuite, nous en aurons terminé. Tout ça est si proche … de la fin. Oui, s'approcher de la fin. Cette fin que j'attends avec impatience. Cette fin si proche. Oui, tellement proche que j'en tremble. C'est bientôt fini. Tout ça va enfin se conclure bientôt. C'est ce que je désirais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que je veux. J'en suis certaine. J'en suis convaincue. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Mais avant que ça se finisse, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il faut que je le fasse. Ah ! Il faut que je trouve le bon moment pour ça. Il faut que je trouve le bon instant, les bonnes paroles, le bon endroit, tout ça… Il faut que je le fasse … mais après. Après, oui … je sais ce qui se passera. Ca ne peut pas changer autrement._


	6. Chapitre 6 : En direction de l'île

**Chapitre 6 : En direction de l'île**

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Je suis là, éveillé … et je vois le visage endormi de Niny. Le problème, ce n'est pas ça. C'est plutôt la queue de Giréléna qui entoure son torse, vient continuer et entoure le mien. Qu'est-ce que … Je me bouge légèrement, faisant demi-tour pour voir … Giréléna ? Elle est là, endormie devant mes yeux, le visage apaisé et calme.  
><em>

_Wo, wow, ce n'était pas prévu tout ça, loin de là même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Et la couverture ? Ce n'est pas par erreur. Elle a délibérément mis la couverture sur eux pour les recouvrir. C'est quoi cette blague ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Et puis, là, elle est vraiment juste à quelques centimètres de moi._

« Pfiou, je commence à avoir un peu chaud avec ces bêtises, moi. »

_Je dis cela tout en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle est là hein ? Giréléna qui dort. Je me demande quand même ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? J'ai encore mes habits, je sais donc qu'elle ne m'a rien fait. Je ne me sens pas sale du tout même._

« Elle ne m'aurait rien fait ? Rien du tout ? »

_Voilà que mon doigt glisse sur ses lèvres. Elles sont quand même charnelles et je ne sais pas, je me sens un peu bizarre. Quand je la vois, enfin, quand je nous vois tous les trois, j'ai une drôle de sensation dans la tête. Une petite voix me murmure :_

« Nev penserait-il à son avenir ? Ou alors, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Stelireg ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là exactement ? »

« Je ne me faisais que remarquer ce qui se passe avec toi, Nev. Quelles sont tes idées exactement ? Tu peux nous le dire ? »

« Rien de bien spécial, je te le promets. Je n'ai aucune idée bizarre en tête. »

_Enfin, je ne peux pas dire ce que j'ai en tête. Ca ne se dit pas, pas du tout. C'est une pensée impure et néfaste envers … moi-même. Envers Harsia aussi. Mais bon … qu'est-ce que je peux faire exactement ? Je ne sais pas du tout en fait._

« C'est juste vraiment absurde … »

« Tellement absurde ? Tu en es sûr ? » _demande une autre voix en moi. Rygagagi ?_

« Je ne sais pas du tout, je dois te l'avouer, Rygagagi. »

_Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois penser, ce que je dois imaginer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'y avait pas réfléchit avant maintenant. Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant, où est-ce que j'en suis … pfff … je suis perdu et perplexe. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire exactement ? Je ne vois guère mais je tente d'y réfléchir. Rygagagi comme Stelireg viennent de me poser des questions embarrassantes. Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai cette idée en tête ?_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à mes lèvres ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Je pose mes yeux … sur Giréléna qui a ouvert les siens. Je tente de retirer mon doigt de ses lèvres mais tout de suite elle me prend le bras d'une main avant de me lécher le doigt. Ah non ! Non ! Il est hors de question que ça se passe ainsi !_

« Bonjour à toi aussi mais lâche-moi ! »

« Oh ? Bonjour. » _me dit-elle, surprise que je ne la repousse pas plus que ça. Elle retire sa langue de mon doigt et commence à me regarder._

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vais … plutôt bien ? C'est quoi cette question ? »

_Je ne sais pas mais maintenant qu'elle m'a libéré, je me relève sans aucun problème. Je pousse un petit soupir apaisé avant de me mettre correctement debout. Je dois préparer le petit déjeuner et bon … qu'est-ce que je dois penser exactement ?_

« Tu es bizarre ce matin, toi. » _me dit Giréléna alors que j'hausse les épaules._

_Je ne suis … vraiment pas motivé à en parler. Je sais que c'est stupide mais ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment précis, je le regrette encore complètement. Je soupire de mon côté, préparant le petit-déjeuner, me disant à moi-même à voix basse :_

« Comme si je pouvais m'imaginer avoir une vie de famille avec une femme-pokémon. Je suis le héros de la déesse Harsia. Ce genre de principe est impossible pour moi. »

« Tu vois, ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile d'en parler, Nev. »

« Rygagagi, je sais juste que c'est impossible. Un jour, il faudra que je laisse Niny prendre son envol et devenir une femme-pokémon. Je sais aussi qu'un jour, son corps comme son esprit seront forcément attirés vers moi. Je le sais parfaitement … Giréléna pense que je suis stupide … et je sais parfaitement que dans le fond, je le suis. Mais je ne suis plus candide. Et je sais parfaitement que ce que je me suis imaginé ne se réalisera pas. Ce n'est pas réalisable, pas du tout même, Rygagagi. »

« Mais à quoi donc est-ce que tu penses exactement ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? Juste … à imaginer Giréléna en tant que femme. Enfin, en tant que femme-pokémon mariée. »

« Mariée avec qui donc ? » _me demande encore Rygagagi. Elle n'en a pas assez de ses questions ? Elle ne voit pas le trouble dans lequel je suis ? Elle ne comprend pas le problème ? Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Je ne peux pas._

_Je me retourne, fixant Giréléna … qui est là, les bras croisés au niveau de son bustier. Elle n'aurait quand même pas entendu ça non ? Ses yeux saphir sont posés sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire ? Pourquoi je suis perturbé comme ça ?!_

« J'ai faim, Nev. Tu me fais à manger ? »

« Oui, bien entendu. Nous pouvons faire à manger. Tu veux cuisiner avec moi ? »

_Elle hausse un sourcil puis les épaules. Je ne sais pas. J'ai encore dit quelque chose de stupide ? Je n'espère pas du tout quand même. Je pousse un petit soupir mais elle me fait un léger sourire avant de déclarer :_

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne me dérange guère. Puis bon, ça sera surement mieux que si je m'en occupe toute seul hein ? Bon, alors, on fait quoi ? »

_Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore d'idée, c'était surtout pour faire un sujet de conversation. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? C'est tout simplement stupide de ma part, particulièrement stupide, j'en suis sûr et certain._

_Mais bon, le petit-déjeuner se passe vraiment très bien au final. Et nous savons ce que nous devons faire. Prendre un bateau. Comme nous sommes proches de la ville qui a un port, ça ne sera guère difficile. En fait, ce n'est pas difficile du tout même._

« Je voudrai savoir, est-ce que nous allons avoir de soucis là-bas ? »

« Des problèmes ? Outre le fait que tu vas devoir m'affronter et diverses autres choses, pourquoi pas ? Beaucoup de soucis, oui. Mais bon, tu es le héros d'Harsia non ? Tout ça ne doit guère réellement te déranger en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas le souci. Je suis désolé, Giréléna. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi exactement ? »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Je ne sais guère exactement. Mais ce n'est pas le souci. Comment est-ce que je peux m'expliquer exactement ? Je ne sais pas … du tout. Je pousse un soupir avant de me mettre en face d'elle. Je la regarde avec tristesse, disant :_

« J'ai juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

« Que quoi ? Comment est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? »

_Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout ! Je suis vraiment perturbé ! Elle ne comprend pas ça ? Elle ne comprend pas ! Mais en même temps, je ne me comprends pas. Je lui prends la main et la traîne avec moi. Depuis que j'ai parlé avec Rygagagi … mais en même temps depuis ce matin. Je ne sais guère quoi faire._

« Niny, viens aussi par-là, on y va ! »

_Giréléna a sa forme humaine, et Niny n'est pas un problème ici. Nous nous dirigeons vers le port et je m'adresse à quelques marins, leur demandant :_

« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous emmener sur l'île de la reine des femmes-pokémons ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas vraiment, nous vous payons bien sûr. »

« Euh, je veux pas dire mais embarquer ta petite famille là-bas, ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé. Enfin, je vous dis ça comme ça, hein ? »

« Non, non, c'est bon. Ne vous en faites pas, on peut s'y rendre quand vous le voulez. »

« D'accord, d'accord, vous faites comme vous le voulez. »

_Je serre un peu plus la main de Giréléna et je vois son regard. Elle ne me juge pas, elle ne me pose pas de question. Et en même temps, je n'ai pas rétorqué le contraire. Je dois me sentir mal, je pense. Nous voilà maintenant sur un bateau, pas si impressionnant que ça mais qui nous permettra de nous rendre … chez elle._

« Giréléna ? » _demande-je alors que j'ai Niny dans mes bras, celle-ci étant endormie, étant un peu fatiguée et apeurée par le voyage._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nev ? Tu ne me poserais pas une question sans la terminer, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, exprime-toi au lieu de tourner autour du pot. »

« Je voulais … juste savoir quelque chose : est-ce que ton pays est en guerre ? »

« Cela ne te concerne pas, Nev. Arrête ça et regarde plutôt l'océan. »

_Regarder l'océan ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est la première fois que je suis sur un bateau, c'est assez spécial en soit, je le reconnais amplement. C'est assez beau aussi en y réfléchissant bien. En fait, c'est beau, calme et reposant. Giréléna a repris sa forme de femme-pokémon mais ça ne dérange pas les trois personnes qui nous accompagnent._

« Dis-moi, Giréléna, qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ? »

« C'est quoi cette question absurde ? Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'aime. Te causer du tort, te faire des misères, la bonne cuisine, la charcuterie. Tu sais aussi ce que je déteste. »

« Oui, je sais parfaitement tout ça … enfin, je pensais plus … Non, laisses tomber. »

_Je suis bête. Terriblement bête. Bientôt, ça sera fini. Tout sera fini, non ? Non, il faut que je trouve une solution. Quelque chose pour nous sortir de là. Même si Giréléna ne le comprend pas, je dois le faire pour … Niny aussi. Pour toutes les femmes-pokémon. Je ne dois pas oublier mon objectif, non, MES objectifs._

« Je me le suis promis, tout simplement promis. »

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je sais juste que je suis perdu et perplexe. Tout cela depuis que j'ai connu Apixy. C'était … comme avec Titonée. Les femmes-pokémon ne sont pas un fléau. Elle s'est trompée, elle s'est lourdement trompée … la déesse Harsia. J'en suis convaincu qu'il est possible de vivre avec elles._

_Je vis bien avec Giréléna depuis … combien de temps ? Je pose mes yeux saphir sur la femme-Giratina. Celle-ci est en train de manger un morceau de saucisse, prenant son temps pour ça. Ca fait un an ? Un peu plus ? Déjà un an ? Et même … si j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres, je sais parfaitement que … elle ne me veut pas réellement de mal._

« Nev, ici, je ne peux pas réellement me cacher … Mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul. »

« Me débr… Oh. Oui, je comprends. Giréléna ? Est-ce que tu … »

_Elle ne me répond pas mais s'approche de Niny toujours endormie dans mes bras. Sans un mot, elle place sa queue autour du torse la petite fille-Apitrini avant de la tirer avec elle à l'intérieur des cabines. Les marins me regardent, disant :_

« Une tempête se lève, c'est très mauvais signe. »

« Surveillez ces deux femmes-pokémon, s'il vous plaît. Je m'occupe d'elles. »

_Mon pendentif s'illumine alors que je prends mon maul à deux mains. C'est vrai, l'eau commence à faire tanguer le bateau mais je sais ce que ça veut dire. J'entends déjà quelques chants … qui pourraient m'envoûter si je n'étais pas si concentré que ça._

« Oh ? Nos chants ne fonctionnent guère ? »

_Voilà une voix féminine qui sort de l'eau puis une autre et encore une autre. Ce que je vois, ce sont des femmes-pokémon dont je connais l'existence. Des femmes-Poissirènes, ce sont des femmes-pokémon assez banale normalement, rien de bien dangereux bien qu'il s'avère qu'il vaut mieux toujours se méfier de ses adversaires. Surtout quand l'une d'entre elles arbore une corne plus grande que les autres mais aussi des écailles tachées de noir._

« Oh ? Mais il est mignon cet adolescent. Où sont les autres ? D'habitude, vous êtes plusieurs, n'est-ce pas ? » _demande celle différente des autres._

_Je sais parfaitement qu'elles ont un corps avec queue de poisson au bout. Une femme-Poissoroi ? Elles sont nombreuses, très nombreuses et pourtant, je ne me sens pas inquiet le moins du monde. Je la regarde en clignant des yeux, répondant :_

« Ils sont à l'abri. Je suis votre unique adversaire. »

« Oh ? Tu ne serais pas un peu prétentieux ? Occupez-vous de lui à trois. »

« Comme vous le voulez, cheffe ! »

_Voilà que le bateau tangue dangereusement alors que trois femmes-Poissirènes sautent de l'eau pour venir atterrir sur l'unique moyen de locomotion me permettant de me rendre jusqu'à Giréléna, jusqu'à l'endroit où elle habite._

« C'est donc ainsi que ça doit se passer ? Qui veut être scellée la première ? »

_Je me sens un peu lunatique et distant aujourd'hui. Je crois que je … suis troublé. Je ferme les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration avant demander à Rigorek et Sterileg de me prêter leurs pouvoirs. Géréci et Rygagagi n'ont pas besoin d'être utilisées pour ces adversaires. Je m'en vais les sceller le plus tôt possible._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Puissance

**Chapitre 7 : Puissance**

« Allons-y dès maintenant. »

_Je n'attends même pas qu'elles réagissent. Je pense que mon corps est bien plus léger qu'auparavant. Sans même crier gare, je disparais à la vue des trois femmes-Poissirène, arrivant à la hauteur de l'une d'entre elles._

« Au revoir. Ne venez plus m'embêter, s'il vous plaît. »

_Mon maul s'abat sur le ventre de la femme-Poissirène, l'envoyant dans les cieux alors que son corps s'illumine. Quand il tombe à l'eau, il ne reste plus rien qu'une petite créature blanche et orange. Rien que ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Vous parlez beaucoup mais vous n'êtes pas grand-chose en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« PLANTEZ-LE ! PLANTEZ-LE MAINTENANT ! »

« Oh ? Vous ne comptez pas me violer en fin de compte, si j'ai bien compris. »

_Ce n'est pas ce que je sois déçu, loin de là même. Les deux femmes-pokémon se jettent sur moi, prêtes à me faire souffrir mais bon … rien de tout cela. Leurs cornes percutent mon corps mais ne m'affectent pas. Je souffle :_

« Mon corps est de métal … mon mental est d'acier. »  
><em><br>Je me murmure cela avant de tenir mon maul à une main. L'une attrape une femme-pokémon par la corne … puis je frappe tout simplement. Je la frappe avec le maul et l'envoie au loin comme si de rien n'était. Une autre femme-pokémon scellée._

« Rien que ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On … On fait comment ? Il est beaucoup trop fort pour nous ! »

« Trois, ce n'était pas assez ! Jetez-vous toutes sur lui ! »

« A… Attendez ! Je vais quand même tenter de l'avoir par mes propres moyens ! Nous sommes des femmes-pokémon ! Ce n'est qu'un adolescent qui ne doit rien connaître aux charmes féminins ! Il suffit de l'émoustiller un peu ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? J'hausse un sourcil en la regardant se caresser le sein gauche de petite taille. C'est vrai qu'elle pointe mais … et ? C'est quoi ? Elle continue de me regarder, étonnée avant de s'exclamer d'une voix surprise :_

« Ca ne marche pas ? Mais est-ce que tu préfères les hommes ou quoi ?! »

« Non, rien que ça ne me fait aucun effet. J'ai l'habitude … voilà tout. » dis_-je en mettant une main devant ma bouche, venant récupérer mon maul à deux mains ensuite. Je le soulève … et le plaque violemment sur la femme-Poissirène. Bien entendu, le but n'est pas d'endommager le bateau donc le coup va juste le projeter loin de celui-ci._

« BON SANG ! Elle a voulu faire la fière ! Ne perdez pas votre temps ! Grimpez toutes sur le bateau ! On va le couler ! »

_Le couler ? Le bateau ? Il en est hors de question. Je ne supporterai pas ça. Puisqu'il en est ainsi et qu'elles veulent toutes sauter dessus en même temps, je ne vais pas me faire prier. Avant même qu'elles n'atterrissent sur le bateau, je les repousse avec vivacité, demandant de l'aide à Rygagagi. Voilà, ça sera bien mieux._

« Vous ne viendrez pas sur ce bateau tant que je serai là ! »

« Je dois tout faire par moi-même ou quoi ?! Nous étions plus d'une dizaine ! »

_Oh, voilà leur cheffe qui se ramène. Une femme-Poissoroy, n'est-ce pas ? C'est étrange de parler de roi alors qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Enfin, les femmes-pokémon sont des créatures étranges, ce n'est pas une nouvelle surprenante._

« Tu vas voir, je ne suis pas aussi faible que mes comparses ! »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, loin de là. Mais bon, ça ne change rien au résultat de ce qui va t'arriver très bientôt. Je vais juste utiliser Rygagagi contre toi. »

_Je ne me sens pas en confiance, je ne me sens pas plus fort. Je … juste … je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout en fin de compte. Je frappe du pied sur le plancher du bâteau avant de projeter le maul en direction de la femme-Poissoroy. Celle-ci, surprise, l'évite néanmoins avec une extrême facilité avant de s'exclamer avec joie et amusement :_

« Sans ton arme, tu ne pourras pas me … »

_Sauf que je suis à son niveau, mon poing fixé en arrière alors que je la fixe. Elle est prête ? Qu'elle serre les dents car cela risque de faire très mal. Mon poing vient la frapper en plein ventre, la faisant hoqueter sur le coup. Un peu de sang s'en échappe mais je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et lui enfonce maintenant mon genou dans le ventre._

« Est-ce que cela te convient ? En fait, je ne veux même pas savoir à ce sujet. »

_Elle est encore tremblante par mes deux coups. Je ne vais pas utiliser de plus de violence à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, loin de là. Mais maintenant, je reprends mon maul en main avant de le pointer vers elle :_

« Est-ce que tu abandonnes le combat ? »

« Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? La même chose qu'avec les autres ? Et pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu comptes le faire ?! »

« Car je ne compte pas le faire. Vas les rejoindre et ne vient plus nous déranger … ou déranger les hommes qui naviguent ici. Surtout quand ils partagent la vie d'autres femmes-pokémon sans leur causer du tort. Le sceau ne durera pas éternellement donc je pense que tes compagnes reprendront leurs formes originelles dans quelques temps. D'ici là, tu peux tout simplement les surveiller et les protéger … ou aller te présenter à leur ville. »

_Elle semble choquée par mon discours. Mais elle hoche la tête, ne disant plus un mot avant de se diriger vers le bord du bateau. Je m'exclame subitement en la regardant :_

« Attends un peu ! J'ai quelque chose à te faire. »

_Elle s'arrête et me fixe. Je fais disparaître mon maul pour lui montrer que je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Comment est-ce que j'ai réussi à faire ça auparavant ? Je ne sais pas mais je dois recommencer. Je m'approche d'elle et pose une main sur son ventre. Je dois me concentrer … mais utiliser quoi comme pouvoir ? Je ne sais pas exactement mais après quelques instants, elle s'exclame à son tour, me disant :_

« Mais je n'ai plus mal ! Comment est-ce possible ? Par quel miracle est-ce que tu … »

« Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas du tout … mais ce qui est fait est fait non ? »

« Je … ahem … devrais te remercier non ? Tu es bizarre comme adolescent, bizarre … mais vraiment surprenant. Merci pour ça et nous irons voir la ville de ces marins. Pour l'heure, nous allons rester autour de vous pour être sûres que vous n'alliez pas au devant de courant marin qui pourrait vous poser problème. »

« Vous feriez ça pour nous ? Malgré ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« Un rendu pour un prêté ? Ou quelque chose du genre ? Je ne sais pas vraiment les termes utilisés chez les humains. Mais comme tu n'as pas voulu nous tuer dès le départ, on peut bien faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. »

_Je n'ai rien contre ça. Les femmes-pokémon sont vraiment très étranges. Mais j'accepte pleinement son idée. Lorsqu'elle tombe à l'océan, je vois les Poissirène qui voyagent à côté de nous alors que les marins sortent._

« Wow ! C'était … vachement super ça ! Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre ? »

« Je suis le héros de la déesse Harsia. C'est normal que je m'occupe de ça. »

« Enfin, héros de la déesse Harsia, t'as l'air plutôt un héros pour tout le monde. Comment tu as réussi à régler cette situation sans réellement les blesser. »

« Et puis, à côté, t'as quand même une petite amie et une fille-pokémon, non ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, bien plus compliqué même. » _répond-je aux deux marins encore stupéfaits par ma prestation._

_Voilà que Giréléna et Niny sortent tous les deux. Niny semble s'être réveillée alors que moi-même, je tends les bras vers elle. Elle fonce dans mes bras, s'exclamant :_

« Papa ! T'es vraiment le plus fort ! J'ai pu voir tout ce que tu as fait ! C'était vraiment chouette ! Et puis, et puis, tu as soigné les bobos de la dame-Poissoroy ! »

« C'est vrai que j'ai fait ça. » _dis-je alors que Giréléna me regarde._

_Elle s'avance sans un mot vers moi, les deux marins retournant dans leur cabine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me dire encore ? Je le sens mal, je le sens très mal en fin de compte mais non … Je me fais surement des idées, comme d'habitude, pour ne pas changer._

« Dame Giréléna, elle était très contente de ce que tu as fait ! »

_Giréléna est maintenant à ma hauteur avant que je n'entende un petit soupir de plaisir dans mon oreille. Elle ne parle même pas et étudie ma réaction. Je ne réagis pas, rien du tout. Je ne pense pas que j'ai à réagir en fait, loin de là même._

« Nous serons bientôt arrivés, messires ? » _demande-je en me tournant vers les marins. Ces derniers tendent le pouce vers le haut._

_De mon côté, je vais juste m'asseoir sur le pont, contre un rebord tout en fermant les yeux. Niny vient dans mes bras, me disant avec douceur :_

« Papa, tu vas faire dodo aussi cette fois ? C'est moi qui veille sur toi cette fois ! »

« Juste le temps que nous arrivions, Niny, juste le temps. »

_Humpf. Ah … Je suis un peu fatigué, en fait, très fatigué. Je crois que cette journée a été épuisante psychologiquement. Et pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense ça de moi maintenant ? Auparavant, je ne donnais pas cette impression aux gens. Ils considéraient juste que j'étais le larbin ou son petit frère. Je n'ai pourtant pas changé physiquement. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance ou alors, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte._

« Il dort déjà ? C'était du rapide, je trouve. »

« Papa était vraiment très fatigué. Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit exactement ça ? »

« Car je ne le pensais pas … oh oui, je ne le pensais pas. »

_Voilà que mes yeux saphir se posent sur l'adolescent. Avec ces cheveux roses, héhéhé. Vraiment stupéfiant ce dont il est capable, n'est-ce pas ? Stupéfiant et surprenant. Et pourtant, c'est bel et bien le cas. Surprenant … oui._

« Ah, je sens que ça va être le moment, Niny. »

« Hein ? De quel moment, dame Giréléna ? »

« Oh, des moments que seuls des adultes peuvent accomplir. Ce soir, tu iras te coucher tôt, d'accord ? Comme tous les soirs. Moi, je m'occuperai de ton père. »

« Pourquoi vous vous léchez les lèvres ? Vous faites un peu peur. Vous n'allez pas manger mon papa hein ? Sinon, moi, je le défends ! »

_Candeur … tellement candide. Une fille-pokémon n'a aucune chance dans la vie réelle si elle est élevée par un humain. Du moins, c'est l'impression que cela donne mais … Nev s'en occupe tellement bien que ce n'est pas visible au final. Oui, c'est bien ça._

« Répondez alors, dame Giréléna ! »

_Elle semble un peu en colère ou c'est moi ? Mais bon, je vais tenter de la rassurer, ce n'est encore qu'une enfant hein ? On ne va pas la dévorer toute crue elle par contre. Et puis … ahem …bizarrement, bien que ça soit une fille-insecte, je la supporte bien._

« Je ne risque pas de le dévorer, loin de là même. Enfin, pas de la façon à laquelle tu penses. Quant au fait que je me lèche les lèvres … Oh, je pense juste au futur repas de ce soir. »

« Futur repas ? Mais mais mais … Papa est en train de dormir ! »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave ça, je peux attendre quelques heures. Héhéhé … »

_Je rigole car cela m'amuse de voir la surprise sur cette petite fille-Apitrini. Bon … Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, n'est-ce pas ? L'océan ? La mer plutôt ? Je ne sais pas … je sais juste que … la dernière chose qui se soit passée … non, ça remonte à tellement longtemps._

_Je ne devrais pas penser à ça, c'est tout simplement stupide. Ca sera bientôt terminé. Je me suis préparé mentalement depuis des mois à ça, depuis que je l'ai vu. Je pose mon regard sur Nev et Niny qui tente de le recouvrir de son petit corps. D'ici quelques mois, elle devrait avoir une apparence un peu plus humanoïde. Les pieds vont surement pousser bientôt._

« Bon ? Tu te réveilles, Nev ? »

_Je lui demande ça trois heures plus tard alors que ma queue vient enserrer son corps. Niny pousse un petit cri de surprise mais je descends rapidement avec Nev et elle du bateau. Les marins se tournent vers nous, l'un d'entre eux disant :_

« On va s'éloigner d'ici hein ? Vous comprendrez que c'est pas vraiment recommandé pour des humains de se trouver à cet endroit. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Vous pouvez partir. On ne rentrera pas. »

_Je dis cela avec nonchalance, Nev étant maintenant bien réveillé, surpris de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Oui, nous ne nous rentrerons pas. Qu'il le sache, qu'il l'apprenne et qu'il l'ancre parfaitement dans son esprit. Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour._

« Bon ben, bonne chance à vous tous hein ? Faites attention à vous ! Même si avec ce héros, vous ne devriez pas avoir de soucis sur l'île ! »

_Nev cherche à quitter l'espace confiné à l'intérieur de ma queue mais je le libère sans aucune réticence. Niny le regarde, demandant s'il va bien mais il répond qu'il a un peu mal au dos à cause du bois du bateau. Ah mais ça, qu'est-ce que l'on s'en fout hein ? Nous sommes proches des récifs, là où nous avons été déposés._

« Voilà, Nev. Tu es sur l'île de la reine des femmes-pokémons, là où j'ai vécu pendant des années. Là où toutes les générations de Giréléna ont trouvé la vie. Charmant spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? » _dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie alors qu'il peut observer le décor au loin. Ravagé, tout simplement ravagé et détruit, c'est à peine si le seul endroit de sûr est là où nous sommes._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Dernière ligne droite

**Chapitre 8 : Dernière ligne droite**

« Nev, tu es sûr de toi ? »

_Elle me pose la question mais j'ai déjà tout sorti. L'un des rares endroits qui semble encore beau d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Il s'agit d'un petit terrain en hauteur, près de l'endroit où nous avons été déposés. Et là ? Je prépare à manger._

« Tu as faim, toi aussi, non ? Alors, ça ne devrait pas vraiment t'embêter, Giréléna. »

« Pas du tout même, j'ai vraiment faim. Tu veux que je t'aide à cuisiner encore une fois ? »

_Drôle de question mais je ne refuse pas son aide. Pas du tout même. Je fais un petit sourire alors que Niny déclare qu'elle va aussi nous aider. Voilà, cuisiner à trois, c'est quand même bien meilleur que tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?_

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Niny veut manger ? Et qu'est-ce que Giréléna veut manger ? »

« Hum, tu me poses vraiment la question ? Je ne sais guère. »

« Tu décides, Giréléna. Nous sommes ici chez toi. » _répond-je alors qu'elle rigole un peu. Elle a gardé sa forme de femme-pokémon et s'approche de moi, chuchotant :_

« Tout ce que tu veux, Nev. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas difficile, pas du tout même. »

« D'accord, d'accord, comme tu veux, Giréléna. »

_On se répète cela inlassablement et j'ai l'impression d'être un peu idiot sur le moment. Mais bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Nous sommes chez elle et … ne semble même pas mélancolique ou heureuse. J'aimerai bien en savoir beaucoup plus à ce sujet. Je regarde Giréléna, terminant de préparer les différents repas._

_J'ai envie que ça soit exceptionnel aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi … car peut-être c'est-ce un jour spécial ? C'est bien ça ? Je ne sais même pas ! Je suis perdu, complètement perdu maintenant alors que je les regarde. Je me sens … bien … avec deux femmes-pokémon. Voilà où est le souci. Voilà le problème._

« Bon appétit à vous deux, mesdemoiselles. »

« Merci papa ! Je suis sûre que ça va être très bon ! »

« C'est l'une des qualités de ton père, Niny. »

_Un compliment de la part de Giréléna ? Je l'étudie du regard. Elle est sincère, vraiment sincère et j'apprécie quand elle me dit cela. Je mange néanmoins en silence. J'aimerai bien lui demander ce qui s'est passé ici. Est-ce que nous pouvons le faire ? Le lui demander ? Je termine le repas et nettoie le tout alors qu'elle m'observer faire la vaisselle avec mes pouvoirs. Puis, alors qu'elle aperçoit Niny qui vient m'aider, elle fait de même. Elle est là, à mes côtés, sa longue queue cylindrique couchée au sol alors que je suis en train de terminer la vaisselle. Trois personnes, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment comme ça que ça se passe ?_

« Giréléna, est-ce que tu as un souci si on dort ici ? Avant de partir demain ? »

« Hum ? Tu n'as pas vu que j'ai préparé le tout ? »

_Ah ? Je dois être un peu exténué car je ne l'avais pas remarqué. C'est vrai ça. La couverture est déjà prête et y a aussi Niny qui commence à bailler. Elle va dans mes bras mais je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe ainsi, pas du tout. Pas comme ça._

« Giréléna, est-ce que tu peux me raconter l'histoire de cette île ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Bon … Vas déjà t'installer avec elle. »

_Elle me désigne Niny du regard, celle-ci réagissant à peine. C'est vrai. Je me dirige vers la couverture et y installe confortablement Niny qui recommence à bailler. Je lui caresse ses trois têtes, regardant Giréléna qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je désigne la couverture mais elle signale que non, elle n'en a pas besoin._

« Alors ? Par où est-ce que tu veux que je commence, Nev ? »

« C'est dame Giréléna qui va raconter une histoire ?! Tout, tout ! »

_Voilà que Niny s'excite comme … l'enfant qu'elle est. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et je la prends bien contre moi pour l'installer. Giréléna reprend sa respiration, se caressant le menton comme pour réfléchir avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« J'espère que vous vous doute que ce n'est pas joyeux, n'est-ce pas ? Sais-tu d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je suis la reine des femmes-pokémon ? Alors que pourtant, beaucoup veulent ma mort ? »

« Pas vraiment, je me suis posé un peu la question mais à part, non, c'est le vide complet, j'en suis vraiment désolé là. Tu veux bien nous le dire ? »

« Tout simplement car nous nous sommes rebellées contre Harsia. »

_Rebellées ? Contre Harsia ? Je cligne des yeux, la fixant pendant quelques secondes. Elle me regarde et Niny ne comprend pas nos regards à tous les deux. Normal, elle n'est encore qu'une enfant mais pour moi, ça veut dire … beaucoup tout ça._

« Est-ce que tu me crois, Nev ? Malgré que je sois la reine des femmes-pokémon ? »

« Je te crois parfaitement. Tu n'as aucune raison de me mentir. »

_Elle reste immobile, la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de ma part. Pourtant, je suis sincère, plus que sincère même alors qu'elle tente de cache un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Je crois que ma réponse lui convient plus que nécessaire. Pourtant, elle ne reprend pas tout de suite la parole, elle reste là, à me sourire pendant de longues secondes alors que je fais de même. Ce sont les petits tirs sur les vêtements de la part de Niny qui m'enlèvent à ce regard._

« Et ensuite, et ensuite ? Il s'est passé quoi ? C'est qui cette dame Harsia ? »

« Une … dame dont je vais devoir questionner ses agissements. »

_Encore une fois, je parle à cœur ouvert, Giréléna me fixant longuement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle n'est pas contente d'après ce que j'ai dit ? Je la regarde pendant quelques secondes, attendant une réplique de sa part qui n'arrive pas._

« D'accord, papa. Et ensuite alors ? Dame Giréléna, vous pouvez continuer ? »

« Nous sommes la lignée des Renégats, Nev. Nous sommes les premières femmes-pokémon à nous être rebellées contre les agissements d'Harsia. »

« Mais quels agissements ? Elle se bat pour que les humains puissent … Non. »

« Non, Nev, ce n'est pas ainsi. Pas du tout même. Quelques femmes-pokémon ont commencé à vouloir nous suivre, lassées de devoir se battre contre les humains. Mais voilà, d'autres ont continué de vouloir servir Harsia. »

« Je tente de tout comprendre, je suis vraiment désolé, Giréléna. »

_Est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là qu'Harsia désire en fait que les femmes-pokémon et les humains s'affrontent ? Non, non, c'est juste ridicule. Mais là, en même temps, Giréléna n'est pas en d'une humeur où elle irait me mentir. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? Tout ce que j'ai appris depuis des années serait faux alors ? Je … vraiment … j'ai du mal à y croire._

« Et c'est pour cela que deux autres lignées s'en sont prises à moi. Celles de mes cousines. Tu en as déjà rencontré une ou alors, tu étais évanoui ? »

_J'hausse les épaules, je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe donc bon … mais je sais juste que dans le fond, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Niny commence à bailler légèrement, mettant une main devant sa bouche alors que je la berce dans mes bras._

« Mes cousines ont aussi leurs propres îles et « royaumes ». Ce ne sont pas des reines des femmes-pokémon mais tu comprends que leurs pouvoirs sont redoutables, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu, Giréléna. Mais c'est donc ça ? Et ça explique pourquoi … »

« Mon île est ainsi ? Je suis entourée de quatre générales, des femmes-pokémon plus que puissantes … mais en même temps, mes cousines sont aussi très bien armées de leurs côté. Et oui, leurs soldates et autres ravagent mon île depuis des siècles. Rien n'y pousse, rien ne fleurit, c'est à peine s'il est possible d'y vivre. »

« Giréléna, juste … une question : pourquoi est-ce que … lorsque je t'ai trouvée, tu étais si loin de ton île ? Ce n'est pas normal non ? »

« J'ai décidé d'attaquer la source directe du problème, voilà tout. J'ai essayé mais mes cousines étaient là. Et à trois contre une, je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose malheureusement. Mes capacités ne sont pas aussi impressionnantes que j'aimerai que l'on croie. Et oui, je ne suis pas forcément l'être la plus puissante qui existe, Nev. »

Je sens de l'amertume dans sa voix et du dépit. Je crois qu'elle aurait voulu que ça soit le cas. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire non ? Pfff … Je me gratte le lobe de l'oreille droite, gêné et confus avant de dire d'une voix lente :

« Pour l'heure, tu restes celle qui est la plus puissante à mes yeux. Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir comparer avec des personnes que je n'ai jamais connues. »

« C'est vrai. Bref, tu sais tout… non ? »

« Au sujet de ta mère ? Comment est-ce qu'elle était ? Enfin, tu avais aussi un père ? »

« Je crois que je n'en sais rien. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'il est mort peu après qu'elle soit enceinte. Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas connue complètement aussi. Je devais juste avoir quelques années, tout au plus. Peut-être cinq, peut-être six ? Pourquoi une telle question ? »

« Je sais pas … Juste pour savoir. De mon côté, je crois que j'ai eu le même problème. J'avais peut-être quatre ou cinq ans quand c'est arrivé. Mes parents étaient des héros. Enfin, un héros, ma mère, je crois qu'elle était prêtresse. »

« Oh … Je vois … je vois … Et tu sais pourquoi ils sont partis quand tu avais cinq ans ? »

« Ils m'ont dit que j'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller seul et ils sont partis s'en prendre à la reine des femmes-pokémon. »

« Oh, je vois, je vois … »

_Elle semble perturbée et embêtée par quelque chose. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais parlé de ma famille à Giréléna mais aussi, l'inverse est là. Puis j'entends quelques petits soupirs et baisse mes yeux. Oh … La petite bout de chou est en train de dormir. _

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu veux aller prendre un peu l'air ? Tu déposes Niny correctement sous la couverture et je lance un sort pour qu'elle ne soit plus présente aux yeux de quiconque. Ca fera comme si elle a disparu alors que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Hein ? Euh, oui, bien entendu. Enfin, parler, aucun problème. »

_Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et ensuite, je décide de me lever. Elle a le regard un peu fuyant et distant. Ça ne lui ressemble pas dans le fond. Mais qui suis-je pour tenter de lire dans son cœur ? Je viens auprès d'elle et elle fait un mouvement de la main. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner … qu'il n'y a plus rien ?_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est-ce qu'elle … »

« Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de mes pouvoirs. Elle est à l'abri. »

_Je me doute bien. Mais ce genre de pouvoirs, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Ce n'est même pas une illusion ou autre ! C'est la réalité ! Elle a vraiment faire ça ? OH BON SANG ! C'est quoi cette capacité ? Je suis … sous le choc mais je commence à marcher avec elle à la nuit tombée. Malgré les dégâts causés sur son île, la lune est visible dans le ciel, les étoiles aussi. C'est une belle nuit, peut-être la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens vraiment serein. Nous finissons par arriver sur la plage, une plage mêlant le sable et parfois quelques pans recouverts de verdure._

« Assez impressionnant, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Tu veux parler de ton île ? C'est vraiment spécial mais c'est … ça devait être surement un bel endroit sans toute cette destruction. La preuve avec cet endroit. »

« Je n'ai jamais connue cette beauté … de toute façon. Et oui, cette plage est l'un des rares endroits qui ne sera jamais ravagé par les guerres, voilà tout. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu me le montrer ? Enfin, peut-être pour que je ne me fasse pas de mauvaises idées sur ton île ? »

_Elle ne me répond pas et nous finissons par arriver dans une crique. C'était une belle crique, à l'abri de tous et de toutes, des regards indiscrets et autres. Elle me fait un petit geste de la tête pour me dire de m'asseoir dans le sable … enfin sur la petite plate-forme verdoyante._

« Je me sens un peu apaisé et au calme, je dois t'avouer. »

« C'est un peu le but recherché. Demain, tu iras combattre la reine des femmes-pokémon, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas y aller en étant stressé ? »

« Pas forcément, je dois te l'avouer. Mais pourquoi est-ce que … »

« Et à côté, quand on y réfléchit bien, tu te trouves sur l'île de la reine des femmes-pokémon. C'est un aller sans retour. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. »

« Bien entendu mais je ne vois pas où tu veux … en venir justement. »

« Tu ne trouves pas que cela est triste en soi ? »

« Triste ? Par rapport à quoi exactement ? » _demande-je avec lenteur._

« Tu vas au-devant d'une mort certaine. »

_Je m'y suis préparé. Elle vient se placer à côté de moi alors que je regarde l'océan azuré. C'est beau … Giréléna le regarde aussi. Je me sens calme et apaisé. Je murmure :_

« Ca ne fait rien. Quand je suis devenu un héros, je m'attendais à cela, Giréléna. Même si c'est la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver, bien entendu. »

« Mourir … sans avoir connu les délices de la chair … sans avoir connu la vulve d'une femme. Mais nous allons arranger ça tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Qu'est-ce que … AH NON ! Je tente de me redresser mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle a déjà posé sa lourde queue sur mon corps pour m'empêcher de me mouvoir. Je ne serai quand même pas tombé dans son piège non ? Pourtant ses yeux saphir sont si proches des miens. Elle … elle est vraiment décidée ? Mais je ne peux pas ! Pas avec une femme-pokémon !_


	9. Ange ou Démone : Humaine

**Ange ou Démone : Humaine**

« Giréléna … Il en est hors de question. »

« Hors de question de quoi exactement, Nev ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement la réponse à cette question. Arrête donc. Je ne peux pas faire ça et tu le sais très bien. Tu es une femme-pokémon et je suis un être humain. »

« Et à cause de cela, tu refuserais alors d'avoir ta première fois … alors que tu risques de mourir le lendemain, c'est bien ça ? C'est-ce que je crois comprendre ? »

« C'est ce que tu comprends parfaitement. »

« Oh. Si ce n'est que ça, la solution est parfaitement trouvée, hein ? »

_Ah bon ? Et comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle … HEIN ?! AH NON NON ! NON ET NON ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Voilà qu'elle a repris sa forme humaine, assise en Andromaque sur mon ventre ! Et elle a encore son bustier et sa jupe. Et ses gants aussi ! Enfin, elle est quand même habillée !_

« Tu sembles désabuser que je sois encore recouverte par mes vêtements. Mais cela ne va pas durer très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, le faire une première fois avec une humaine, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais tant ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Giréléna ! Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne change rien du tout ! »

« Oh ? Et comment cela ? Qu'est-ce qui ne change pas, Nev ? Je suis humaine, j'ai des mains, j'ai des jambes, et même une langue humaine. Tu en veux la preuve ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle … AH ! Elle vient de relever mon haut, enfouissant sa tête sous celui-ci avant que je ne sente sa langue … non pas fourchue sur mes tétons ! Elle commence à les titiller et les agacer et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, mon haut se retrouve retiré, me laissant torse nu._

« Arrête cela Giréléna, ce n'est pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout ! »

« Drôle ? Qui a dit que je voulais que ça soit drôle. Et en même temps, tu ne donnes pas l'impression réelle de vouloir te rebeller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, femme-pokémon ?! » _dis-je avec une voix chevrotante qui semble concorder dans son sens à elle._

« Que tu le désires, que tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle sait parfaitement que non ! Que ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je … je … non. Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je ne veux pas ! Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a suffi qu'elle devienne humaine … qu'elle me lèche le torse pour me mettre dans cet état ? Cet état qu'elle masse d'une main à traverse mon pantalon. Non et non ! Je ne dois pas la laisser faire ! Alors pourquoi … est-ce que … je … ne réagis pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne bouge pas ?_

« Je vais être de bonne humeur ce soir … et te permettre le droit de me retirer mon bustier … et le reste de mes vêtements. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça hein ? » _dis-je sans conviction alors que néanmoins, mes mains sur placent sur ses hanches … puis subitement elle me donne deux violentes claques, m'arrachant un cri de douleur._

« En fait, tu as parfaitement raison, tu ne feras rien du tout. Je t'en empêcherai. Tu as loupé ta chance, Nev. Tu peux le regretter amèrement ! »

_Voilà qu'elle me retire le reste de mes vêtements … sans que je puisse réagir. Mon sexe est déjà fièrement tendu … alors que je le vois s'engouffrer sous sa jupe … c'… c'est quoi comme tissu qui se frotte dessus ?Le tissu de sa jupe ? Je … je n'ai jamais connu ça ! Giréléna commence à avoir le visage rouge, reprenant : _

« Alors ? Cette chair qui se frotte à ton sexe … tu aimes cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as désiré depuis le départ ? Avoue-le ! Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée ! »

« Et si je l'avoue, qu'est-ce que cela changera ? »

« Nous passerons à la seconde partie de la punition. » _me dit-elle dans un grand sourire … machiavélique ? Est-ce que je peux réellement dire ça ? Je ne sais pas … Je sais juste qu'un léger filet de bave sort de sa bouche et qu'elle a le regard fièvreux._

« Giréléna, s'il te plaît … il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière pour moi si tu fais ça ! Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça ! »

« SILENCE ! Je décide ! Tu obéis ! »

_Voilà qu'elle a retiré son bustier, dévoilant sa poitrine arrogante et désirable. Ses tétons roses pointent déjà de désir et de plaisir. Ce sont ceux … d'une femme humaine. Je cligne des yeux alors qu'elle fait rouler ses doigts dessus, se léchant les lèvres. Déjà, je sens ses fesses qui coincent mon sexe entre elles. Elle … elle ne porte rien dessous ?_

« Ils te plaisent, n'est-ce pas ? Cette faiblesse accablante dont tu as fait preuve à mon égard lorsque j'ai décidé de me nourrir grâce à eux. Tu voudrais les lécher ? Les suçoter ? Les mordiller ? Regarde donc comme ils sont si proches de toi. »

_Elle se penche en avant, ses deux globes mammaires aussi généreux que sous sa forme de femme-pokémon se balançant devant mes yeux. Gloups … Je … je … je déglutis. Je ne dois pas réagir. Je ne dois pas utiliser mes mains. Je ne dois pas approcher ma bouche et … pourquoi est-ce que je sors la langue ?! Elle se redresse, se mettant en position d'Andromaque tout en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant._

« HAHAHA ! Imbécile ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me toucher ? Moi ? Sois un peu sérieux ! REGARDE-BIEN MON VISAGE ! ANCRE-LE DANS TON ESPRIT ! RAPPELLE-TOI DE MOI, NEV ! »

_Elle se penche une nouvelle fois en avant … mais pour que son visage soit proche du mien. C'est vrai, de la salive coule de ses lèvres, signe du désir ardent qui l'anime. Mais elle a crié comme une folle, comme une aliénée et …_

« Grave … ce moment … en toi, Nev. »

_Co … comment ça ? C'était quoi ce ton presque suppliant, triste à m'en faire mal ? Je cligne des yeux, cherchant une réponse dans son regard mais rien n'arrive. Elle se remet bien et voilà qu'elle retire finalement sa jupe. Des lèvres vaginales … j'en ai déjà vues hein ? Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent … une faible pilosité argentée entoure le clitoris et le haut de ses lèvres. Mais … oh … je … je sens que cela m'excite encore plus quand je les vois en face de moi. Elles sont magnifiques ? Non pas effrayante ou autres, non pas dangereuses. Elles sont juste … magnifiques. C'est le bon terme._

« Tu vas devenir un homme, hahaha. Il était temps car tu n'as pas le physique pour ! »

_Encore une remarque blessante de sa part. Ça commence à me faire mal dans le fond. Elle pourrait quand même éviter cela un peu non ? Mais en même temps, voilà qu'elle se redresse légèrement … et je vois ses lèvres qui commencent à engloutir mon sexe …_

« AH ! C'est quoi ça ?! »

_Je m'exclame et mon haut du corps se redresse sur la surprise. Mais une main se pose sur mon torse, me forçant à retrouver ce sol que je n'aurai pas dû quitter visiblement. De son autre main, elle fait un petit geste négatif :_

« Tss, tss, tss. Voyons donc … Qu'est-ce qui te prend de réagir de la sorte ? »

« C'est … Ah non ! Non et non ! Non ! Giréléna ! Ne fait pas ça, je …aaaaah ! »

_Mes complaintes se transforment en un long râle alors que ses lèvres vaginales avalent de plus en plus mon sexe. Quelques secondes plus tard, la moitié de ma hampe de chair est déjà en elle mais je sens une contraction. C'est … c'est quoi ça ?!_

« Ah ! On dirait qu'elles me serrent ! »

« C'est le cas, que pensais-tu donc ? Un peu de sérieux, voyons donc. Tu parles de la reine des femmes-pokémon ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais avoir un corps parfaitement normal, n'est-ce pas ? Mes lèvres vaginales ont faim. Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait patienter pendant trois mois … trois longs mois … Elles ont faim … elles ont soif … Je ne te lâcherai pas un seul instant, Nev. Oh que non. »

« Ah ! Ah ! Non … Non ! Je … »

_C'est fini. Elle l'a complètement absorbé. Ses lèvres vaginales touchent mes poils pubiens, signe qu'elles ont atterrit jusqu'au bout. Je sens deux mains qui se posent sur mon ventre, n'entendant plus aucun mot de la part de Giréléna._

_J'en ai l'explication quand je la regarde. Elle a les yeux rivés sur mon visage, de la salive tombant sur mon nombril, la langue sortie, signe qu'elle est ailleurs … quelque part où je sens que je vais bientôt la rejoindre._

« Je … Je … GIRELENA ! »

« JOUIS ! OUI ! JOUIS ! Donnes-moi ça ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Lorsqu'elle a entendu mes paroles, ses lèvres vaginales, comme douées de vie, ont compressé mon sexe entre elles et je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Un mouvement de hanche de ma part, puis un second et un troisième … voilà que je pousse un long râle de plaisir avant de me prendre une violente baffe de la part de Giréléna._

« Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de bouger tes hanches ?! C'est moi qui dirige ! C'est moi qui contrôle ?! Compris ?! Ooooh … c'est … c'est chaud ! »

_J'ai du mal à saisir ce qui se passe. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe là. Je ne vois pas du tout ! Pas du tout même ! Qu'est-ce que ça …. AAAAAAAAAH ! Non non ! Bon sang ! Ca recommence ! Son sexe continue de me dévorer de l'intérieur alors qu'elle hoquète._

« Trois … mois … trois mois d'abstinence sexuelle. Tu pensais quoi, Nev ? Dis-toi que d'habitude, je me distrayais avec toi une fois tous les mois voire moins. Et combien de fois est-ce que nous le faisions ? Je te laisse multiplier ça … et de façon non-linéaire ! Tu auras les bourses complètement vides ! Tu ne pourras même plus bouger ! »

« Je … Je ne peux déjà plus, Giréléna. Tu es … AAAAAH ! »

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Cette chaleur qui m'enveloppe, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Ce n'est pas une bouche, ce ne sont pas des seins, ce n'est pas une main. C'est vraiment … l'antre des plaisirs d'une femme humaine. Je me sent à nouveau complètement fébrile alors que mon corps se met à trembler._

« Tu recommences, Nev ? Fais donc, fais donc ! Je te facilite le travail ! C'est moi qui dirige, tu as compris ? C'est moi qui dirige ! »

_Elle ne fait rien d'autre. Je remarque que ses mains sont toujours gantées alors qu'elles restent posées sur mon torse. C'est elle qui me domine complètement, outrageusement, sans aucune honte ou gêne. C'est elle qui fait les mouvements de hanche et qui … AAAAAAAH ! Je pousse un autre gémissement de bonheur et voilà que mon sexe est pris de soubresauts, recommençant à se vider en elle._

« Hmm … Succulent … vraiment … Est-ce que tu sens ça, Nev ? Est-ce que tu sens mon vagin qui absorbe jusqu'à la moindre goutte de ton sperme ? »

_C'est … c'est vrai. Je le sens bien, je le sens parfaitement. C'est surprenant et affolant. Mais c'est pourtant le cas. Rien ne ressort d'elle ? Comment est-ce possible ? Et puis en même temps, le seul liquide que je ressens, c'est le sien ? Elle est parfaitement lubrifiée._

« Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas ? Tu te sens encore prêt pour une troisième fois ? Généralement, je te laisse partir après celle-ci mais … pas … ce … soir ! » _dit-elle sur un ton … presque radieux et enjoué ? Je l'observe en train de faire non du doigt devant mes yeux. Je … je suis complètement subjugué par elle._

_Sans la prévenir de mes gestes, je la prend par le bras et l'attire à moi. Etonnée, elle se retrouve avachie sur mon corps alors que je sens les pointes de ses seins qui caressent mon torse. Je ne suis pas très grand, je suis loin d'être un athlète mais depuis que je la connais, je sais juste une chose : je suis devenu différent, vraiment différent._

_Je sais aussi que je … sur le moment, on peut faire des bêtises. Je sais que … je vais en faire une mais il le faut. Je sens qu'il le faut. J'entends même des petites voix qui m'y incitent. Je dois le faire ! Je place ma seconde main sur sa nuque et rapproche son visage du mien, mes lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Puis soudainement, ses mains empoignent les miennes, me plaquant violemment au sol._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! Je … Je … Qu'est-ce que tu crois, toi ?! Le baiser est fait avec une … une personne que l'on aime ! Tu te … Tu te fais des idées ! Tu es devenu bien arrogant pour … pour cette première fois ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? AH ! Je jouis ! Je jouis ! Je recommence à éjaculer sans même comprendre ce qui m'arrive ! Mais je garde les yeux ouverts ! Je vois son visage rougi par la gêne ! Je vois son souffle haletant alors qu'elle me force à continuer. Je ne débande pas, je n'y arrive pas. Pas quand je suis en elle. Son sexe m'emprisonner de ses lèvres charnelles alors qu'elle prend un rythme plus rapide, bien plus rapide._

« Je … je vais t'apprendre … à pren… prendre les devants ! Je vais t'apprendre ça, toi ! Trois fois, visiblement, c'est plus du tout assez ! Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne réponde plus ! Que ton esprit soit ailleurs ! Que tu sois complètement à moi et personne d'autre ! »

_Ca aurait pu être une menace si cela n'avait pas … AAAAA ! Encore une fois ?! Si cela n'avait pas été dit d'une voix chevrotante. Elle semble elle aussi complètement dominée par ce qui se passe, par la liaison de nos deux sexes. Je ne cherche même pas à ce que la déesse Harsia me pardonne, je suis ailleurs, avec Giréléna, je ne sais pas où exactement mais nous sommes seuls, elle et moi, dans un endroit que nul ne peut atteindre._

« Ah … ah … ah … Mais dis-moi, ça n'aurait pas été un mensonge ? Cette quantité en moi, elle est bien plus épaisse et importante que les autres fois. Tu as décidé de garder le plus longtemps possible tout ça pour moi ? Tu es un bon esclave, un très bon esclave. »

« Je ne sais pas … si je dois apprécier … ça ! AAAAAAAH ! »

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Comment est-ce que je peux … ah … je crois comprendre. C'est elle … c'est elle qui me permet ça. Avec une humaine ou une autre femme-pokémon, je n'en serai pas capable mais elle … je sens que je pourrai continuer jour et nuit, sans jamais m'arrêter. Je sais que c'est ça._

_Un ultime tremblement, un dernier soubresaut … et je crois que je jouis quelque chose de plus fluide, se mélangeant parfaitement avec sa cyprine. Elle ne bouge plus, toujours assise sur mon sexe, le gardant bien ancré en elle avant de chuchoter :_

« Pour une première fois … c'était vraiment remarquable. »


	10. Chapitre 9 : La première fois

**Chapitre 9 : La première fois**

« Re… Remarquable ? C'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Je … Tu m'as violé, tu m'as pris ma première fois ! »

« Comme ça, on est quittes, non ? »

_Hein ? Je … Mon cerveau doit se remettre en route, le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire. J'ai peut-être très mal saisi ce qu'elle vient de dire non ? Ou alors, peut-être que non ? Je bafouille reprenant la parole avec lenteur :_

« Est-ce que toi … aussi … tu étais vierge ? »

« Ne me le fait pas dire ! Sinon, ça risque de très mal se passer ! »

« C'est juste une question comme ça ! Je ne pense à rien de mal ! »

« Non mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu insinues en fait ? Que je suis une femme-pokémon de petite vertu ? T'as vraiment envie de mal finir, c'est ça ? »

« NON NON ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que … comment dire exactement … Tu sembles si expérimentée, enfin, tu l'es ! Mais alors, comment est-ce réellement possible ? »

« Comment est-ce réellement possible ? Tout simplement parce … Et pourquoi est-ce que je te répondrai d'abord ? Hein ? Donne-moi une bonne raison ! Et aussi, comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu sois encore conscient d'ailleurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, je dois te l'avouer. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Enfin, je crois … à mes yeux. Je ne suis pas sûr du tout. Mais sinon, alors, comment ça se fait ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Et puis zut ! Tu me fatigues, vraiment ! »

_Sauf que je ne sais pas pourquoi, enfin, je suis un peu heureux ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis heureux que je sois la première fois d'une femme-pokémon ? Et puis, là, elle a toujours son corps humain assis en Andromaque sur le mien. Pourquoi est-ce que … je la trouve si belle ? Car elle est humaine ? Qu'elle fait une moue dépitée ? Je suis … bizarre._

« Tu veux bien me le dire s'il te plaît ? »

« Pfff ! Tu veux tout savoir ? Ce sont juste des connaissances, rien de plus ! Des méthodes apprises grâce à mes générales ! »

« Mais mais mais … Comment est-ce que tu te nourrissais ? »

« De nourriture déjà « prête ». » _dit-elle avec une petite mine de dégoût. Erf … Je me fais une petite idée de ce qu'elle veut dire par prête._

_Ça ne doit pas être vraiment joyeux et j'en ai un peu de compassion pour elle. C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi qui viens de me faire violer et voilà ce que je pense de celle responsable de mon état ? J'ai vraiment l'air d'un imbécile d'imaginer ça._

« Si tu as mal à saisir tout ça, je vais te le dire plus clairement : tu es le premier homme qui a eu l'immense honneur d'être mon repas. De quoi est-ce que tu te plains encore ? »

« De rien, de rien. Oh, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, j'ai mal au crâne, je crois. Oh … » _dis-je, posant une main sur mon front en gémissant. J'ai un peu mal, en fait, j'ai même très mal … mais ce n'est pas de la douleur ? C'est autre chose. Une grosse fatigue qui frappe sur mon crâne. Et pendant ce temps, Giréléna exulte de son côté._

« Ah ! Finalement ! Finalement ! C'est donc le cas ! Tu vas enfin t'évanouir ! Ma juste récompense après tout ce que j'ai fait ! »

« C'est si important que ça ? Que je m'évanouisse ? Je ne pourrai même pas … »

« Tu ne pourras même pas quoi ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que j'ai du mal à rester conscient. Elle pose une main gantée sur mon front pour prendre ma température. C'est peut-être son premier geste tendre envers moi._

« Je sais pas … me reposer ? Je crois ? Te regarder, Girélana ? Tu es celle … qui m'a violé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour me défendre, rien du tout même. »

« Me regarder ? C'est quoi cette ineptie de ta part ? Comme si tu … HEY ! Ne t'évanouis pas sans que je ne t'en donne l'autorisation ! NEV ! »

« Désolé … hahaha, je … tiens plus. »

_Je le regarde qui ferme les yeux sans les rouvrir. C'est donc ainsi ? Il s'est endormi ? Enfin, évanoui ? Je regarde mon corps, puis le sien. Je regarde cet endroit où nous sommes liés tous les deux … Un peu de cyprine … mélangée à mon sang. _

« J'ai obtenu ce que je désirais, hahaha. Je suis Giréléna, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux … rien de plus, rien de moins. »

_J'ai une main posée sur mon ventre maintenant. Je suis … rassasiée, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas me voir à l'heure actuelle. Je retire mes lèvres vaginales de son sexe, observant celui-ci. Il est toujours tendu, fier, mais sans rien à l'intérieur. Je l'ai vidé … complètement. Il lui faudra des jours pour retrouver une contenance normale._

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je prépare la suite des évènements ? »

_Je disparais comme une voleuse après avoir obtenu mon gain ? J'ai un certain sens de l'honneur. Nev est allongé sur le sol, complètement nu. Si je le laisse dans cet état, il sera frigorifié. Bon … je pense que je peux faire ça. Mais faire ça comment ? Ma forme humaine ? Ma forme de femme-pokémon ?_

_Difficile de savoir exactement. Difficile de comprendre ce qu'il faut faire ou non. Je suis juste là, les bras ballants. Il a aimé ma poitrine, il a aimé mes lèvres, il a aimé mes mains, il a aimé chaque parcelle de mon corps, dans les moindres détails. J'ai fait succomber le héros de la déesse Harsia sous mon joug. J'ai obtenu une victoire sur … Pff … A qui est-ce que je vais croire mes dires ? Je suis une imbécile de première catégorie._

« Autant revenir non-loin de Niny. »

_Nev ne connait rien de mes pouvoirs. Alors bon … autant les lui cacher. Il suffit de quelques instants et nous sommes de retour à l'endroit où j'ai mis Niny à l'abri. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne dormira pas avec elle. Je le refuse catégoriquement. Même si je la fais réapparaître devant nous, je garde Nev contre moi, récupérant l'épaisse couverture qu'il m'a offerte avant de l'enfouir à l'intérieur avec moi._

_Bien entendu, nos habits ne sont plus là et j'ai gardé ma forme humaine. Il faut bien ça non ? C'était quand même mon soir ! Pas celui de n'importe qui ! Tsss ! Qu'ils ne se fassent pas trop d'idées non plus hein ? Enfin ? Qui ? Quoi ? Je regarde autour de moi et je viens bien coller mon corps contre celui de Nev. Demain, au réveil, il aura une sacrée surprise, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Enfin bon … il faut déjà qu'il se réveille._

« Et ça, après l'épuisement de cette nuit, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le cas. »

_J'en rigole mais … bon … cette nuit était une sacrée nuit. Plus aucune hésitation, plus aucun remord … par rapport à avant. Maintenant, d'autres sont venus mais pour des raisons inconnues à Nev. Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ca ne le concerne pas. Il risquerait de créer encore plus de soucis, j'en suis sûre et certaine._

_Des choix difficiles étaient en jeu. Oui … des choix extrêmement difficiles même. Mais tout ça allait trouver une fin. Je m'y suis préparé. Je regarde les lèvres de l'adolescent aux cheveux roses. Non … je ne peux pas me permettre ça … Je m'installe et vient dormir calmement._

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi chaud ? »

_Ce sont les premières paroles que j'ai en tête alors que je m'éveille et ouvre la bouche. Il faut dire que dès que j'ouvre les yeux, je m'immobilise. Qu'est-ce que … Giréléna ? Sous forme humaine ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Vraiment n'importe quoi !_

_Gloups … pas tant que ça. Elle est là … à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle dort paisiblement, elle a vraiment le visage en paix. C'est vraiment Giréléna ? La femme-Giratina qui me harcèle et qui m'a violé pendant des mois ? Sans que je puisse me défendre ? AH ! Je me rappelle parfaitement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! Elle … elle a fait ça ! Elle a osé faire ça sur mon corps ! Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça ! Je ne peux pas !_

« Je pourrais … me débarrasser d'elle. »

_Je me dis que ça serait une bonne chose mais après quelques secondes, ce n'est plus possible. Ce n'est plus dans ma tête, je pense déjà à autre chose. Cette chevelure argentée ? Elle est si belle, je la caresse. Je suis un idiot. Je me suis laissé envouter par ce corps car il est humain. Et avec ce qu'elle m'a dit … je ne peux pas … lui en vouloir. Je suis juste un idiot._

« Un idiot et un héros qui a commis le pire affront à Harsia. »

_Alors pourquoi je m'évertue à faire ça ? Giréléna est plus grande que moi. Mais je fais ça … Je place mes mains derrière son crâne et attire sa tête contre mon torse, je veux … la protéger ? Enfin, essayer de paraître comme un homme pour elle … pour quelques minutes._

_Je garde une main sur ses cheveux puis l'autre descend sur son dos nu. Je la tire contre moi, la gardant bien ancrée contre mon cœur. Voilà … Maintenant, je sais que … qu'est-ce que je fais exactement là ? Je suis en train de dormir avec une femme-pokémon complètement nue, malgré son apparence d'humaine._

« J'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot … »

_Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je referme les yeux ? Je ne dis plus rien et je patiente ? Je suis bête, terriblement bête de penser à ce genre de principes avec une femme-pokémon. J'ai tout gâché … mais je dois continuer ma quête. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, j'en suis sûr et certain. Je peux encore aller affronter Giréléna dans son palais, dans son île._

« Papa ? » _demande une petite voix au-dessus de moi. NINY ! Niny est réveillée ! Oh bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ « Tu dors avec dame Giréléna ? »

« Euh Niny … Papa est un peu … occupé avec elle et … »

« Vous faites la paix tous les deux ? » _questionnent les trois têtes en même temps. La paix ? Je … AH ! C'est vrai qu'avec mes gestes, ça donne cette impression._ « Puis tu lui fais un câlin comme avec moi, non ? Elle en a de la chance ! »

« Ahem … Bon, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu fermes les yeux, Niny. Les trois paires de yeux hein ? Pas une seule, compris ? »

« D'accord, papa. D'accord. »

_Elle obéit sagement alors que je retire mes mains du dos et du crâne de Giréléna. Je regarde son visage aux yeux fermés, cette peau nue et désirable et … NON ! Calme, toi ! Je me relève et quitte ses bras avant de me rhabiller le plus rapidement possible. Je tourne le dos à Giréléna alors que je dis à Niny qu'elle peut rouvrir les yeux._

« Chut. »

_J'ai les yeux grands ouverts, un doigt posé sur mes lèvres alors que Niny a pu remarquer que j'étais réveillée. J'ai pu observer aussi les fesses de Nev pendant qu'il me tournait le dos. Hum … La prochaine fois, je les croque. Enfin … oui … je fais semblant de refermer les yeux alors que Niny semble avoir compris le message._

_Bon … j'attends combien de temps encore ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Je vais attendre environ quinze-vingt minutes puis enfin, je me lève. Je n'aurai aucune gêne à être nue devant lui mais … avec Niny, autant récupérer mes habits, me remette correctement et ensuite reprendre ma forme de femme-pokémon._

« BON ! Maintenant que nous en avons assez fait … NEV ! »

« Oui, oui, quoi ? Giréléna ? » _me demande-t-il en rougissant violemment, comme pris en faute. Je le vois rapidement me regarder de haut en bas._

« J'ai faim. Tu prépares à manger et plus vite que ça. »

« Si tu me laisses souffler, je te prépare à manger mais aussi à Niny. »

« Dis, dis … Dame Giréléna, vous avez fait la paix avec papa ? »

« On va dire ça comme ça pour ne pas rentrer dans les détails. »

_Je l'entends déglutir alors que j'émets un petit sourire. Le voilà qui détourne la tête et va aussitôt se mettre en quête pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Pourtant, Niny ne me lâche pas d'une miette, continuant de me regarder :_

« Vous avez fait des câlins ? Papa, quand il est content et qu'il veut me rendre heureuse, il me fait des câlins ! J'espère que je vais vite grandir pour ça ! »

« Hmm … Des câlins ? Ca me semble être une bonne chose. C'est à peu près ça. Enfin, il n'a pas pu faire grand-chose, Niny par rapport à ça. »

_Elle ne comprend pas mes propos et c'est normal pour une enfant. Surtout élevée par un humain et non une femme-pokémon qui lui aurait déjà expliqué tout cela avec perversité. Donc bon, autant ne pas la perturber encore plus que maintenant non ?_

« Comment est le repas, Giréléna ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Bon, très bon … mais différent en un sens, tu as rajouté quelque chose de plus ? Enfin, c'est un peu consistant mais voilà quoi. »

_Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a fait … ou ce qu'il a mis dedans mais ce petit-déjeuner est plus réchauffant qu'auparavant. C'est peut-être à cause des yeux bleus de Nev qui me regardent manger ? Ça doit être ça …_

« Tant mieux alors. Mange-bien et ce soir, j'irai préparer un peu plus de viande. »

_Ce soir ? Je relève mes yeux de mon assiette. Ce soir ? Il n'y aura surement pas de soir. D'ici quelques heures, nous arriverons chez moi. A partir de là, nos chemins prendront deux voies différentes, bien différentes._

« J'attends ça avec impatience, Nev. »

« Héhéhé. Surtout que bon, avec les courses d'hier, j'ai pris de quoi nous rassasier. »

_Je n'en doute pas … mais j'ai menti délibérément. Et non pas pour le faire souffrir ? Mais plutôt le contraire ? Je termine mon petit-déjeuner, m'étirant longuement avant de passer à côté de Niny et Nev. Je regarde devant moi : je suis de retour à la maison … dans cet endroit dévasté. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y pas de possibilité de revenir en arrière. Je ne me l'autoriserai pas de toute façon. Je me suis préparée mentalement à ça._

_Mais d'ici là … arriver jusqu'au palais, ce n'est pas encore gagné. Il y a beaucoup à faire d'après mes souvenirs. Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés. Et je ne sais pas … j'ai une mauvaise impression, une très mauvaise impression … comme si la nature même des femmes-pokémons sur mon île avait été modifiée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense ça._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Métal

**Chapitre 10 : Métal**

« Nev ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Bien entendu, Giréléna. Nous sommes prêts, non ? Niny, tu restes auprès de moi. »

« D'accord, papa ! Je ne bouge pas de près de toi ! Mais c'est dangereux l'endroit où nous allons, c'est ça ? C'est vraiment très dangereux ? »

« A peu de choses près, oui. Je pense que j'aurai dû te laisser là-bas mais en même temps, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Sinon, comment est-ce que je pourrai veiller sur toi ? »

« Hihi ! C'est vrai, papa ! Puis je n'aurai pas voulu. Je préfère rester avec toi ! »

_Je m'en doute hein ? C'est même normal et logique mais bon … tant mieux en un sens. Je me sens plus rassuré quand elle est à côté de moi. Et puis, j'irai la protéger s'il le faut. Je regarde brièvement Giréléna et me rapproche d'elle. La femme-Giratina m'observe sans un mot, attendant que je prenne la parole :_

« Giréléna ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Enfin, n'en parle pas … à elle. »

_Je montre d'un coup de tête Niny, celle-ci étant toujours en train de flotter gaiement à mes côtés sans qu'elle ne puisse m'entendre. Giréléna cligne des yeux, continuant de patienter jusqu'à ce que je termine ce que j'ai commencé. Je soupire et dit :_

« Est-ce que … si ça se passe mal de mon côté, tu … »

« Je … ? Tu sais terminer tes phrases, non ? Fais-le alors. »

« Pourras veiller sur elle, s'il te plaît ? Qu'elle soit bien protégée avec la reine des femmes-pokémon, je serai plus rassuré si tu me … promettais ça. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai promettre une telle chose ? Alors que son existence ne me concerne pas ? » _me dit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux._

« Par rapport à cette nuit entre toi et moi. »

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de … marchander avec moi pour ça ? Ou je rêve ? »

« Non, non … Giréléna. C'est juste que tu … je pense que … enfin … tu serais une bonne mère de substitution pour elle. Tu n'es pas une femme-pokémon comme les autres. Tu ne penses pas réellement qu'au sexe. Enfin, tu n'envisages pas que ça comme solution. Tu es mature et je pense que tu pourrais l'éduquer parfaitement. »

« Bon, je le ferai. Le mieux serait que tu restes quand même en vie. »

« Je vais tenter mais je préfère prendre toutes mes précautions au cas où le pire arriverait. Merci beaucoup, Giréléna, pour ce que tu m'as dit. »

_Je vais juste l'embrasser sur la joue sans même qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire. J'entends une petite complainte de la part de Niny et vient faire de même sur les trois visages de la petite fille-Apitrini. Voilà … c'est fait dans le fond._

« Contente ? »

« Ça peut passer même si tant d'attention à mon égard est louche. »

« Non, c'est juste pour te remercier de ce que tu feras … et à la base, je parlais à Niny. »

« Très très contente, Papa ! Merci beaucoup ! »

_Tant mieux alors ! Ils peuvent se mettre en route ! Enfin bon, je reste quand même un peu soucieux par rapport à tout ça. Je ne sais pas où nous rendons mais j'ai déjà mon arme en main au cas où. Niny me regarde avec étonnement, disant :_

« Papa, tu vas encore te battre, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'aimerai que ça ne soit pas le cas, Niny mais nous ne sommes jamais totalement sûrs. Alors, on reste prudent, hein ? »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement, Giréléna poussant un soupir à son tour. Les chemins sont difficiles pour une personne comme moi. Mais bon, je vais me débrouiller pour ne pas changer ? Sauf que marcher sur des gravats et autres, ce n'est pas le plus facile. Pfiou ! BON ! Un deux, un deux ! Je sautille, Niny rigolant quand je m'amuse à ça de mon côté alors que Giréléna bouge juste son gros corps cylindrique et …_

« Non, il n'est pas gros. »

« Hum ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Pas de mon corps, j'espère hein ? »

« Giréléna, je disais juste que ton corps était imposant, pas gros, c'est le contraire. Mais bon, ne t'en fait pas, tu es très très bien comme ça ! »

« Papa, il n'arrête pas de dire des compliments à dame Giréléna depuis qu'il a dormi avec elle ! Vous avez vraiment fait la paix ? »

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre maintenant. Je ne lui répond pas en fait. Je la regarde juste dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je pense avoir fait la paix avec Giréléna et ... je pense que l'inverse aussi est bien présent._

« Disons qu'on a fait la paix pour quelques instants, Niny. »

« Oh ! Juste quelques instants ? C'est triste alors ! Je veux que vous fassiez toujours la paix, moi ! Pourquoi vous iriez vous disputer si vous aimez bien dormir ensemble tous les deux ? »

_OHLA OHLA ! C'est un terrain glissant qu'elle évoque là ! Et aussi au sol ! J'ai pas vu les gravats et je vois le sol qui se rapproche dangereusement ! Quel idiot ! Tout ça m'a perturbé plus que de raison et … AAAAAH ! Oups ? Je ne tombe pas au sol, face contre terre ? Je regarde le sol mais je ne suis pas tombé. Mes yeux se baissent, je vois une queue._

« Fais attention à toi. Un simple accident pourrait être mortel ici. »

_Giréléna me remet correctement sur mes pieds alors que je bafouille quelques excuses. C'est bien la seule chose que je peux faire alors que je regarde devant moi. Je n'ose pas la remercier en face à face … mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a aussi détourné la tête. Pfiou ! Je suis rouge de gêne avec toutes ces bêtises !_

« Nous devrions nous rapprocher d'un village non tellement éloigné de mon palais. »

« Dame Giréléna, dame Giréléna, un palais, une reine, vous êtes une personne très très très très très très très très importante ? »

« Il manque encore deux très et ça devrait convenir à mon statut. »

« Très très très … très … très ? Euh … Y avait combien de très, papa ? »

_Voilà que les trois têtes de Niny se tournent vers moi, me questionnant alors que je respire profondément. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'émettre un sourire avant de me tourner vers Giréléna, celle-ci en ayant un aussi aux lèvres._

« Madame la duchesse, vous n'avez guère honte d'embêter une jeune demoiselle de la sorte ? » _dis-je avec un faux ton prétentieux, Giréléna bombant la poitrine avant de mettre la main sous ses lèvres, levant la tête. Elle produit un petit rire faussement narquois, répondant d'une voix outrée :_

« Madame la reine pour vous, messire Nev. Et non, je n'ai guère de … »

« Dites, dites, dame Giréléna … enfin dame reine Giréléna. Si vous êtes la reine, je peux être la princesse, dites, dites ? »

« Tu es déjà une princesse, Niny. » _dis-je avec tendresse alors qu'elle me regarde, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle a surement du mal à y croire et pourtant, c'est_ …

« Alors, papa est le roi ! C'est bien ça ? Papa est le roi ? »

« J'aurai plusieurs affirmations pour coller à ce titre. » _souffle Giréléna sans pour autant donner des exemples._

_Je les attends mais rien n'arrive. Je fixe Giréléna et remarque un peu de rouge aux joues bien qu'elle a le visage détourné. Elle ne veut pas m'avoir de face puis Niny commence à voleter autour de moi avec amusement. Je commence à comprendre justement où elle voulait en venir ! Oh non … Oh si … Enfin, l'idée me déplait pas tant que ça. Surtout avec ce que j'ai proposé à Giréléna. Elle la reine, moi le roi, Niny … la princesse. Cette petite fille-Apitrini est machiavélique en fait ! Très machiavélique ! On ne dirait pas comme ça mais cette idée est là pour une seule et unique chose. Je viens la prendre dans mes bras et la presser contre moi. Elle est bien plus intelligente qu'on ne pourrait le croire. J'ai failli tomber dans son piège, Giréléna aussi. Je me demande d'ailleurs si Giréléna a compris les propos de Niny ? Je ne pense pas sinon, elle n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose à cette dernière. Hum ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise nouvelle ou chose de toute façon !_

« Nev … Je te laisse deux choix. »

_Je m'arrête, Niny dans mes bras alors que Giréléna me déclare cela. Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire … Deux choix ? Le ton n'est pas menaçant alors que je vois les ruines d'une ville à deux cent mètres environ. J'attends qu'elle continue._

« Soit tu dis à Niny de se mettre à l'abri et de ne pas s'éloigner de cet endroit. Soit elle t'accompagne mais tu risques de la mettre en danger. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de la protéger, Nev ? » _me dit-elle à nouveau._

_Si elle me parle … ainsi … c'est que … l'heure est grave. C'est vrai. Je commence aussi à ressentir au loin des présences hostiles dans les ruines. Des femmes-pokémon ? Oui, c'est surement ça, j'en suis même sûr et certain. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout même, il faut que je mette Niny à l'abri et …_

« Giréléna, qu'est-ce que tu en penses sérieusement de ton côté ? Dis-le moi. »

« Je peux faire comme … hier … mais elle ne comprendra pas et sera apeurée. A côté, tu n'as jamais réellement dû combattre depuis qu'elle est là, seulement moi. Elle ne t'a jamais vu affronter une femme-pokémon donc … quoi ? »

« Seulement toi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » _demande-je avec étonnement. Seulement elle ? J'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'elle vient … de raconter. Est-ce qu'elle s'est battue ? Je ne suis pas au courant à ce sujet … mais Niny ne m'a rien dit._

« Non rien, ce n'est pas bien important. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« Je peux la protéger. Je vais la protéger … mais ce qui risque de se passer est assez violent, je ne veux pas vraiment l'effrayer non plus hein ? »

« Tu n'en auras vraiment guère le choix. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses exactement ? »

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord à ce sujet. Je vais le faire. Et je préfère éviter de la laisser seule, voilà tout. Merci, Giréléna, je vais m'en occuper. »

« Reste sur tes gardes. Ce ne sont pas des femmes-pokémon … normales. »

_Elle arrive à savoir d'où ça vient ? Enfin qu'elles ne sont … non ? Ce n'est quand même pas ce que je pense ? Je la regarde et ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle ne fait qu'hocher la tête pour répondre à ma question invisible._

« Niny, tu restes près de moi et si c'est nécessaire, tu vas voler en hauteur, d'accord ? »

« D… d'accord, papa. Mais tu fais peur quand tu parles comme ça. »

« Je suis désolé mon petit ange mais tu dois comprendre que ça va être très dangereux. Tu as pu voir comment je me bats et … mais je suis un idiot ? J'ai complètement oublié les femmes-pokémon quand nous étions sur le bateau. Bref, tu comprends que tu te mettras à l'abri hein ? Car papa risque de se battre très bientôt. »

« Et tu iras aussi protéger dame Giréléna ? Enfin madame reine Giréléna ? »

« La question ne se pose même pas, Niny. Tu sais bien que je le ferai. »

« J'aime bien l'entendre, papa. Puis tu aimes beaucoup dame Giréléna non ? »

« Je ne la déteste pas du tout, Niny. »

_Ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle attendait mais qu'importe, je ne vais pas lui dire ça. Sauf que Giréléna se place à côté de moi, disant avec lenteur et neutralité :_

« Pas besoin de me protéger, je vais aussi me mêler de ce combat, Nev. »

« Hein que quoi ? C'est si dangereux que ça ? »

_J'entends un petit glapissement inquiet de la part de Niny. C'est sûr qu'avec les dires de Giréléna, il n'y a pas de quoi être vraiment rassuré en même temps. Mais maintenant, nous sommes proches de la ville … et je me sens mal._

_Ces dégâts, ces ossements, ces cadavres … C'est juste affreux. Il y a quelques cadavres humains et je me demande même … comment dire … si … enfin … non ! Pas comme ça ! Pas du tout ! Enfin, si des humains vivaient naturellement ici. Mais les ossements que je vois sont aussi beaucoup de femmes-pokémon._

« C'est toujours ainsi … Giréléna ? »

« Depuis des années, depuis des décennies, depuis des siècles. »

« Je suis désolé pour elles … et pour les humains qui voulaient vivre avec elles. »

« Ne le soit pas et prépares-toi plutôt, Nev, elles sont là. »

_Elles ? J'entends des sanglots, de nombreux sanglots alors que peu à peu, dans les ruines, plusieurs formes se déplacent. Je fais apparaître mon maul. Les pleurs sont de plus en plus proches puis subitement des ruines se soulèvent._

_Un long corps cylindrique, fait entièrement de métal se tient en face de moi. Pourquoi est-ce j'ai l'impression … que c'est une femme-Onix sans y ressembler réellement ? Cette femme-Onix faite de métal rapproche son visage de moi, Niny venant se cacher derrière ma personne._

« Je … Je te reconnais … AAAAAAH ! J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! J'AI MAL ! Tu … Tu es … tu es … le jeune garçon … de la grotte. Ptéra… Ptéraclès … Elles … elles m'ont enlevée. J'ai mal … j'ai mal … j'ai mal ! J'AI MAL ! »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est bien la femme-Onix que j'ai rencontrée il y a de cela plusieurs mois ? Avec Rigorek ? Ou un peu avant ? Non mais … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a une peau de métal ? Les sanglots viennent d'elle non ? Non, il n'y a pas qu'elle, pas du tout même. Mais je suis censé faire quoi dans ce genre de situations ? Je regarde Giréléna mais elle est déjà prête à se battre … envers ces femmes-pokémon de métal._


	12. Chapitre 11 : Disparition

**Chapitre 11 : Disparition**

« Giréléna, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est… »

« On n'a pas le temps de discuter, Nev ! Tu t'occupes d'elle, je vais m'occuper des autres ! »

_Des autres ? Pourquoi ? Elles sont combien comme ça ? Je continue d'entendre des pleurs, ce qui n'est guère rassurant … mais je remarque aussi d'autres femmes-pokémon de métal … complètement insensible ? Comme si de rien n'était ?_

« J'aimerai tellement une explication à ce sujet mais je crois … que ça va attendre. »

« OUI ! NEV ! Fais attention à toi ! Là, elles s'en fichent, elles n'hésiteront pas à te tuer si tu te montres trop faible ! Compris ?! »

« J'ai compris mais c'est à moi aussi de te dire ça ! Tu es peut-être la reine des femmes-pokémon, tu n'en restes pas moins une personne capable de mourir ! Fais … attention. »

« Tsss. Foutu humain. Si tu as du temps pour te préoccuper de moi, concentres-toi plutôt sur ton objectif, ça sera bien mieux dans le fond. »

« Prend garde à toi, c'est tout. Tu ne m'as pas répondu par l'affirmatif. »

« OUI OUI ! Je ferai attention à moi ! Et toi, tu as deux personnes à protéger ! La tienne et Niny ! Alors fais doublement attention ! Compris ?! »

_Oui, oui ! Bien entendu ! D'ailleurs, je murmure à Niny de rester près de moi alors que je me mets en position de combat. Oui, cette femme-Onix qui pleure. Je la connais … mais elle est différente. Je sais d'où ça vient. Cette femme-Foretress ! C'est exactement pareil ! Je m'en doutais ! C'est exactement ça en fait !_

« GIRELENA ! ELLES SONT COMME LA FEMME-FORETRESS ! »

« Alors, il n'y a pas de retour possible, Nev. »

… … … _Elle a raison. Je ne peux pas penser autrement. Je dois combattre cette femme-Onix. Non, cette femme-Onix n'est pas celle que j'ai connue. Elle pleure de s'être transformée ainsi … ou plutôt qu'on l'ait transformée ainsi. Je compatis à sa douleur … et je vais alors mettre un terme à cela ! Je vais …_

« NOOOOOOOOON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

_Un coup de queue métallique vient me projeter en arrière, Niny s'étant mise à voleter dans les airs, criant mon nom, inquiète. Mais je me redresse vite fait. J'ai réagi à temps pour appeler Stelireg à … mais hey ! Quand j'y réfléchis bien …_

« Stelireg ! Toi aussi, tu es faite de métal ! Comment est-ce que cela se fait que tu ne sois pas comme elles ? Insensibles et … enfin ou presque … »

« Car je suis un esprit élémentaire, je suis issue de la nature. Ce que tu as en face, ce ne sont pas des femme-pokémon naturelles … ou presque. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Elles sont en acier comme toi. »

« Tu peux tout simplement chercher à passer outre leur défense de métal. Tu en es plus que capable, tu as bien plus fort que tu ne veux le croire. »

« J'aimerai bien … mais bon … je vais essayer quoi ! »

_Je peux m'en convaincre ! Mon maul est maintenant ferment tenu dans mes mains alors que je me dirige vers l'ancienne femme-Onix. Sans m'en préoccuper plus que ça … et parce que je sais qu'elle voudrait que je la libère, je n'hésite pas … un seul instant._

_Toute ma force … j'y ai mis toute ma force. J'ai fait appel à tous les pouvoirs que je possède. Et je vois le corps de la femme-Onix qui est projeté en direction du ciel. Il tombe lourdement au sol, détruisant quelques ruines … et ne bouge plus … je vois … je vois les morceaux de métal … et sa queue aussi … Ce sont des morceaux entiers de métal et de queue qui semblent se séparer du reste du corps ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

« Attendez un peu … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas scellée ?! »

_Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Je cours vers le visage de la femme-Onix faite de métal, fonçant vers elle à toute allure. Elle est haletante, exténuée, fatigue … elle est juste …_

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Attendez, vous êtes … »

« Fini … c'est fini. Mais tu es … un gentil garçon non ? Tu es devenu tellement plus fort qu'auparavant … il a suffi d'un coup. »

« Pardon ! Pardon, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

« Elle est venue … Je ne l'avais jamais vue … entièrement faite de métal. Elle … elle … elle m'a promis un corps immortel … à l'épreuve et à l'abri du temps. »

« Mais est-ce que … vous avez acceptez ça ? »

« Hahaha, non … non … je … » _bafouille la femme-Onix au corps de métal alors que je constate que sa queue n'est déjà plus qu'à sa moitié, le reste est déjà en train de s'effondrer. _« Non … je … n'ai pas accepté. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

« Mais qui est-ce cette personne ? Capable de faire ça ? Qui ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? »

« Je … Je … je … fais attention … aux femmes-pokémon … qui sont intégralement … faites de métal … Elles n'ont aucune … émotion. Aucune, je … »

_C'est déjà trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas la laisser et je sais aussi qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques instants à vivre. Je ne peux pas … défaire ça. Pas du tout même. Je peux juste … la ramener à l'endroit d'où elle est issue._

« Rigorek, est-ce que tu veux bien … m'aider ? »

_Il est rare que je m'adresse à elle directement. C'est même le seul élémentaire avec qui je n'ai presque aucun contact. Toujours à parler à partir d'une poupée de pierre représentant une femme-pokémon, elle est comme ventril…._

« D'accord … merci beaucoup. »

_C'est une petite voix douce, fluette … et intimidée. J'ai l'impression que … C'est Rigorek ? La véritable voix ? Je veux lui poser une question mais je me tais. Je la remercie juste intérieurement alors que je frappe le sol d'un poing des plus violents. Le sol se fissure, s'ouvre … mais seulement autour du corps presque sans vie de la femme-Onix. Le sol s'effondre sous son corps, venant l'envelopper avant que je ne murmure :_

« Repose donc en paix … j'arrêterai cette femme. »

_Je ne peux que lui promettre cela car je ne laisserai pas tout ça se répéter. Il en est hors de question … HORS DE QUESTION ! JE LE REFUSE ! JE NE LE PERMETTRAI PAS ! J'en ai assez ! Assez de ces morts ! Niny s'approche de moi alors que je tremble légèrement._

« Papa … tu es triste ? C'était une amie ? »

« Même si ce n'est pas vraiment … une amie …ça reste une personne que j'ai connue … et que j'appréciais distinctement. »

« Tu es triste quand même, papa ? »

« Je le suis, Niny. Je le suis … mais il faut aller trouver Giréléna. » _murmure-je avant de me retourner. Sauf que là, je ne vois que des cadavres de femmes-pokémon de métal. Et Giréléna qui trône au milieu d'entre elles, fière et droite. Elle ne craint rien, ni personne. Elle est grande et puissante … c'est vraiment superbe. C'est ça la reine des femmes-pokémon ? Cela risque d'être très difficile de réussir à la combattre … surtout quand je ne veux plus vraiment._

« Bon ? Tu as fini la tienne, Nev ? Nous pouvons nous en aller. »

« Giréléna, est-ce que certaines … te paraissaient insensibles ? Et d'autres complètement dévastées ou en pleurs ? »

« C'est le cas, Nev. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ? Tu as une idée en tête non ? Ou alors, un avis à donner. »

« C'est juste par rapport … à ce qu'à ma dit cette femme-Onix de métal. Elle … il y a quelqu'un qui l'a transformée ainsi. Est-ce que les autres t'ont dit ça aussi ? »

« Non, elles voulaient simplement me tuer, rien de plus. Quelqu'un, tu dis ? Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec Stelireg. » _me dit-elle alors que j'hoche la tête positivement._

« Elle ne sait pas grand-chose à ce sujet, elle n'en a aucune idée. Sinon, j'ai pu entendre la véritable voix de Rigorek. Elle est toute belle et mignonne. »

« La voix de Rigorek ? Vraiment ? »

_Oui, oui, ça m'étonne encore maintenant mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Pas du tout même. Je regarde si Giréléna a des blessures et je vois que oui. Sans un mot, j'arrive vers elle et passe mes mains sur ses plaies. Je ne sais plus comment je fais mais ça devient naturel. Ses plaies se referment alors qu'elle se laisse faire, marmonnant :_

« Un jour, faudra m'expliquer comment tu es capable de faire ça hein ? »

« Si j'arrive à le comprendre par moi-même, ça sera avec un grand plaisir, Giréléna. Pour l'heure, malheureusement, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Tu vas bien maintenant ? »

« Outre le fait que tu soignes une ennemie mortelle que tu vas affronter bientôt, oui. Ça peut aller. Bon, on se tire de cette ville. »

_Je ne peux pas le lui dire … que je ne la considère plus comme une ennemie depuis déjà quelques temps. Peut-être qu'elle voudra se battre mais je ne la laisserai pas se considérer comme mon adversaire très longtemps. Je le lui montrerai._

« Nev ? On se rapproche du palais. Je vais vous montrer le chemin. »

_Nous marchons depuis une bonne heure maintenant alors que Giréléna prend finalement la parole que maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dit ça ? Enfin, non, ce n'est pas étonnant en soi, c'est juste que bon … me montrer le chemin ?_

« Tu nous y emmènes non ? »

_Elle ne me répond pas. J'ai une mauvaise impression, très mauvaise impression mais je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement. Une nouvelle heure passe et elle déclare qu'ici, nous serions en sécurité. Elle me désigne finalement un immense bâtiment fait de pierre noire au loin. C'est là-bas ? C'est quand même énorme et spacieux._

« C'est donc là-bas que tu habites, Giréléna ? »

« Que j'habitais on va dire … Cela fait depuis des mois voire même plus que je n'y suis plus. On va dire que j'ai été … occupée. »

« Hahaha. Tu nous feras visiter à Niny et moi ? »

_Je demande cela en plaisantant mais Giréléna ne me répond pas. Je prépare ensuite le repas pour la soirée mais je me sens mal à l'aise. Quelque chose cloche mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Lorsqu'il est l'heure de dormir, je ne trouve pas le sommeil, pas du tout même. Je suis là, assis en face de Giréléna._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas te reposer ? Demain est une sacrée journée qui t'attends, non ? » _me dit-elle. Je ne sais pas … j'ai l'impression que … si je dors, je risque de perdre quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. Je ne le lui dis pas, je ne peux pas le faire. Mais bon … ça ne change pas que … je veux parler avec Giréléna. Bien entendu, je ne veux pas refaire comme hier, j'ai encore mes principes … mais dormir avec elle sans rien faire ?_

« Giréléna ? Tu veux encore dormir avec moi et Niny ? Mais attention, seulement sous forme humaine hein ? Je n'autoriserai pas de forme-pokémon. »

« Je prends la forme que je le désire, compris ? »

« Mais est-ce que tu veux bien dormir ou pas ? Niny dort déjà. »

_Sans vouloir me donner sa réponse, elle prend une forme humaine mais habillée. Je vais juste m'installer contre Niny bien que je lui tourne le dos. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais … Je sais pas du tout ce qui me prend d'avoir demandé ça. Je suis stupide ou quoi ?_

_Pourtant, Giréléna vient se placer en face de moi, se couchant tout en me regardant de ses yeux bleus. Bon sang, je fais quoi là ? Je fais une horrible bêtise, une erreur monumentale. Je contrôle mes mains, les plaçant sur mes hanches pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs mais … vraiment, je … je … je … je suis stupide._

« Bonne nuit, Giréléna. Tu fais de beaux rêves, j'espère. »

« Nous verrons ça en temps et en heures. »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de proposer ça. Je la regarde une dernière fois et je ferme les yeux. Je n'entendrai plus rien, plus rien du tout même. Je plonge dans un profond sommeil et je sens son corps qui vient se coller contre le mien. C'est ce que je voulais dans le fond mais je n'ai pas osé le lui avouer. Je me sens … bien, très bien même._

_Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de ne plus voir Giréléna. Elle n'est plus là ? D'habitude, elle dort plus profondément quand c'est avec moi. Pourquoi ? Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Niny est encore endormie … mais aucune trace de la part de Giréléna ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'accepterai pas ça._

« Giréléna ? Si tu te caches, je n'apprécies clairement pas cette blague ! »

_Je m'exclame et Niny se réveille … mais rien du tout. Aucune trace de Giréléna ? AUCUNE TRACE ?! ELLE NE SERAIT … QUAND MÊME … PAS … Non non et non ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle serait partie comme ça ?! Sans même me prévenir ? Sans crier gare ? Sans même me mettre au courant ? Alors que ça fait plus d'une année que … que je suis avec elle ? Non, je n'apprécie pas ça. Pas du tout !_

« Où est dame Giréléna, papa ? »

« Je … je … je sais pas, Niny. Je ne sais pas du tout, je suis désolé. »

« Elle est peut-être dans son château et nous prépare à manger ? »

_Son château ? Pourquoi est-ce que … si … j'y ai pensé. Mais ce n'est pas un repas qui nous attends, j'en suis certain. Elle a préféré … nous abandonner pendant la nuit plutôt que de nous le dire en face. C'est … la première fois que je la vois manquer de courage réellement. Le coup des insectes, ce n'est pas pareil. Je … Je vais aller la retrouver dans son palais et quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin … subira mon courroux._


	13. Chapitre 12 : Enervé

**Chapitre 12 : Enervé **

« Papa, papa, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. »

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé Niny mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si je partais subitement sans jamais te revoir ? »

« Je serai très très triste, papa, vraiment très triste. »

« Mais tu ne serais pas en colère ? Que je ne te donne pas d'explications ? Que je ne te dise pas pourquoi je suis parti ? Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ben si un petit peu … mais je ne peux pas te forcer à partir comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Ce sont des choses de grandes personnes. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi, Niny. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, ma petite Niny. De toute façon, tu sais quoi ? Tu vois le grand palais noir au loin ? »

« Oui, oui, papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le grand palais, papa ? »

« On va aller là-bas, on va trouver Giréléna et la forcer à revenir avec nous d'accord ? »

« Papa … est-ce que tu … aimes beaucoup dame Giréléna ? » _me demande-t-elle. Elle m'a déjà posé la question la dernière fois et je lui avais à peine répondue. Mais cette fois-ci, qu'est-ce que je peux dire exactement ?_

« Je pense que je tiens quand même à elle. Je pense pas que ça soit aimer, Niny. C'est comme je tiens beaucoup à toi. Mais toi, ça fait peu de temps, elle, ça fait maintenant très longtemps que je la connais. Ça serait comme une grande amie que je ne peux pas laisser tomber. »

« Les amies, c'est sacré ! »

_Surement … surement oui. Ah. Voilà que je discute avec une petite demoiselle, comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Je suis un peu bête non ? Non, je ne suis pas spécialement bête, je le sais parfaitement. Je me dirige à toute allure vers le palais … en fait, maintenant, je cours ! Je cours à toute vitesse, quitte à me faire mal au cœur._

_Puis finalement, j'arrive jusqu'aux portes du palais … sans avoir rencontré de femmes-pokémons. En fait, j'ai même la désagréable sensation d'un vide complet dans le palais. C'est vrai. Je pénètre à l'intérieur … tout est fait de pierre, de dalle et de marbre. L'entrée est entourée de pylônes alors que je m'avance._

« Niny, reste auprès de moi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, papa … cet endroit fait un peu peur. Y a pas du tout de bruit. »

_C'est vrai. Elle marque un point … un point très important et inquiétant. Je suis là, je regarde, j'observe, j'étudie. Mais je ne trouve rien, rien du tout même. Par où est-ce q… oh ? Il y a des torches avec des flammes argentées. Oui des flammes qui brillent d'une lueur argentées. Je remarque que les autres torches ne sont pas allumées. Est-ce que c'est … Giréléna ?_

« HIIIIIII ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont toutes parties en me laissant seule ?! »

« Papa, papa ! Il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche ! »

_Je me mets aussitôt en garde, faisant apparaître mon maul avant de voir apparaître … une fille-Nosferapti ? Aucune jambe, que des serres avec des ailes … et ses cheveux bleus cachent ses yeux alors deux paires de dents pointues sont visibles lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche._

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'un humain est là ? HIIIIIII ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que le palais est vide ? » _demande-je en serrant mon maul en main._

« Je sais pas, moi ! La reine des femmes-pokémon est revenue, déclarant que toutes doivent quitter le palais sauf ses générales. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de partir encore, moi ! »

« Et ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça exactement ? »

« Je sais pas, moi ! Et puis, c'est quoi la mocheté qui t'accompagne ? »

« PAPA ! Elle a dit un vilain mot ! Pourquoi elle a dit ça ? » _s'écrie Niny avec tristesse alors que je fronce les sourcils. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend cette fille-Nosferapti ?_

« Car c'est le cas ! T'es quoi ? T'as l'air d'une fille-insecte mais c'est à peine si tu as un corps ! En fait, t'as pas de corps et c'est moche ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu … »

« La ferme. » _coupe-je sèchement en regardant la fille-Nosferapti. J'aurai pu la laisser partir tranquillement, sans la sceller mais là …_

« Et puis comment ça se fait qu'un humai soit accompagné par une fille-pokémon ? En plus tu as fait ça comme ça ? J'y crois pas ! T'as même pas réussi à capturer un adolescent ! »

« Elle parle de quoi, papa ? » _demande Niny alors que je prends une profonde respiration. Je me murmure à moi-même :_

« Je vais juste la sceller, rien de plus, rien de moins. Juste la sceller et lui faire boucler son clapet. Ca sera la meilleure chose à faire pour quelqu'un comme elle. »

« Puis pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle de papa ? Cet humain est vraiment ton père ? Ta mère devait être vraiment bizarre pour … »

« JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! »

_Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ces conneries ! VRAIMENT PAS ! Je commence à charger tous les esprits élémentaires dans mon arme, bien décidé à lui faire sentir toute la rage que j'ai accumulée depuis ce matin. Déjà avec Giréléna qui est partie comme une voleuse, en emportant tout cela ! Et maintenant … maintenant … Cette fille-Nosferapti qui décide de faire la fière et de se moquer d'Apixy ? Je ne lui permettrai pas ! JE NE LUI PERMETTRAI PAS ! Je vais la frapper ! Je vais l'écraser au sol et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour me chercher !_

« Tu es prête, petite Nosferapti ? »

« Hey, hey, hey ! C'est quoi cette force ?! C'est une grosse blague ?! »

« Non, non … C'est tout simplement ce que je compte te faire rentrer dans le crâne pour t'apprendre à te moquer des mortes ! »

« Me moquer des mortes ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte l'humain ? Je ferai mieux de m'enfuir, c'est vraiment pas le bon plan ça ! »

« OH QUE NON ! TU VAS RESTER ICI ! »

_J'hurle avant de frapper du pied dans le sol, des dalles de pierre se soulevant autour de la fille-Nosferapti, celle-ci ne pouvant les esquiver, tombant au sol sous le choc. Je vais lui apprendra ! JE VAIS LUI APPRENDRE !_

« Papa ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête ! Elle a peur ! »

« Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse ! Je voulais pas me moquer d'elle ! Je voulais pas me moquer de cette fille-pokémon ! Je voulais pas me moquer de toi ! »

« C'est trop tard maintenant ! Tu vas comprendre ça ! Sois déjà heureuse que je ne vais pas te tuer ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter ! »

_Elle esquive mon premier coup avec chance mais le second coup est bien présent. Ce n'est pas assez ! Ce n'est pas assez ! Le second coup fait mouche et je l'éclate tout simplement au sol. Je ne me prive pas pour y déverser toute ma force et ma rage. Tout éclate en morceaux alors que la lumière sort du corps de la fille-Nosferapti._

_Mais quand la lumière disparait, je ne vois qu'une chauve-souris bleue … qui ne bouge plus ? Est-ce que je l'ai délibérément tuée ? Je n'aurai quand même pas … fait ça ? Je m'approche d'elle, faisant disparaître le maul avant de soulever la créature.  
><em>

« Non, elle est vivante, juste salement évanouie contrairement à d'habitude. »

« Pa … Papa, tu m'as fait vraiment peur là. »

« Pardon, Niny mais elle s'est moquée d'Apixy, ta maman qui est … ailleurs, dans un endroit bien meilleur qu'ici. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cela, voilà tout. »

« Je comprends, papa. Tu aimais beaucoup ma maman ? »

« Je ne sais pas … enfin, je la connaissais que très peu mais bon … Je l'ai apprécié dès que j'ai appris à la connaître. J'aurai juste voulu … que ça soit plus longtemps que quelques instants volés … mais ne t'en fait pas, tu deviendras encore plus belle que ta mère. »

_Elle émet un petit rire candide, calmée et rassurée par mes propos. Il faut dire que j'ai de quoi me sentir un peu mieux maintenant. Je dépose la Nosferapti avant de reprendre mon chemin dans le palais. D'après les dires … de cette ancienne femme-pokémon, le palais est complètement vide ou presque. Les générales sont là, les plus puissantes femmes-pokémon au service de Giréléna, rien que ça !_

« Papa, où est-ce que l'on va maintenant ? »

« Retrouver Giréléna et la ramener de force avec nous. »

« Ne lui fait pas mal ou peur hein, papa ? Pas comme avec la petite fille-Nosferapti. »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas à ce sujet. Giréléna est bien la dernière personne à qui je veux faire du mal. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

« Je sais bien, papa … mais je le reste quand même un peu. »

_Ca se comprend parfaitement. Mais bon, Giréléna, je sais que je ne suis plus motivé à me battre contre elle. Que je ne lui veux plus aucun mal. Le fait d'avoir Niny à mes côtés m'a montré que je peux vivre en harmonie avec une femme-pokémon. Et je sais que je peux y arriver avec Giréléna. Si seulement … elle n'était pas la reine des femmes-pokémon. Je ne veux pas me tromper, loin de là même. Mais j'ai fait mon choix._

_Je sais que mon choix est le bon. Je sais parfaitement que c'est la meilleure solution qui m'attend. Oui ! Je suis préparé mentalement à tout ça ! Je suis préparé au pire … mais je sais qu'il y a que le meilleur qui m'attend. Alors que je marche avec Niny qui regarde tout autour d'elle, poussant des murmures, je l'entends dire :_

« Papa, c'est quand même très joli ici. Tu crois que si c'est une reine, elle a beaucoup de dames qui viennent l'aider ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, Niny. Je ne suis pas au courant à ce sujet. Peut-être ? Il faudra lui poser la question quand nous la verrons. »

« D'accord, papa ! Ca me semble être une très très bonne idée ! Puis bon, elle a dit que je serai quand même une princesse moi aussi ! Et toi, tu seras le roi ! »

« Surement, Niny, surement, Niny. » _dis-je en soupirant d'amusement. Elle retrouve vite la forme, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une bonne chose. J'ai toujours peur qu'elle aille mal mais dans le fond, je la protège bien et c'est tant mieux pour moi._

« Papa, papa … est-ce que les générales sont méchantes ? »

« Pas vraiment, je dirai que deux d'entre elles sont assez dangereuses. »

« Dangereuses ? Fais attention, papa ! » _s'écrit la petite demoiselle aux trois visages alors que j'hoche la tête positivement. Elle n'a vraiment pas à s'en faire à ce sujet._

_Je suis parfaitement en sécurité et motivé par tout ça. Les générales, je n'arriverai plus à les craindre, j'en suis sûr et certain dans le fond. Je peux leur tenir tête maintenant que j'ai les quatre esprits élémentaires ! Je peux les affronter ! Je peux réussir à les battre ! Mais est-ce que … je dois les sceller ? Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, malgré ma puissance. Peut-être que les plus puissantes créatures ne peuvent pas être scellées ?_

« Oh ? Mais voilà donc la jeune Nev ? »

_Une petite voix railleuse qui me fait sursauter et j'arrive à apercevoir … une femme … à la fourrure de crème. Je sais de qui il s'agit. Déjà la pire des générales présentes ? Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de l'affronter ? C'est sérieux ?_

« Tu ne sembles pas si heureux que ça de me revoir, Nev. Pirsène ne t'a donc pas manqué ? Cela est vraiment désolant en un sens, vraiment très désolant. »

« Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas ravi de te rencontrer. »

_Surtout cette femme-Persian qui se tient à moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je serai heureux d'avoir cette plaie à nouveau en face de moi hein ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. Mais bon, je murmure à Niny de rester en arrière alors que je fais réapparaître mon maul. Mesure de précaution, je ne veux pas perdre de temps trop longtemps face à Giréléna._

« Oh, c'est quand même assez virulent de ta part. »

« Désolé, je ne fais pas dans la dentelle. Où est Giréléna ? »

« Oh, si tu veux voir Giréléna, tu comprends qu'en tant que générale, je ne peux pas vraiment te laisser passer. Ses consignes sont claires à ce sujet, tu dois nous affronter toutes les quatre si tu veux réussir à la rencontrer. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à cela ? »

« Tu veux que je t'en fasse une démonstration ? Il ne faudra pas alors te plaindre ! »

« Oh mais je n'attends que ça. »

_Voilà qu'elle se caresse un sein devant mes yeux, voulant m'exciter mais je vaux bien mieux que ça. Ca ne me fait plus rien du tout. Elle pensait quoi ? Que cela marcherait contre moi ? AH ! J'ai été entraîné par Giréléna ! AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? Entraîné par Giréléna ! Je dis de ces imbécilités ! J'ai vraiment honte là !_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Maturité

**Chapitre 13 : Maturité **

« Voyons voir donc tes capacités. »

_Elle disparait de ma vue, se déplaçant avec agilité et félinité alors que je ferme les yeux. Rapidement, mon maul vient se placer en arrière, parant ses griffes comme si de rien n'était. J'entends un petit sifflement admiratif avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Oh, un temps de réaction vraiment parfait sur ce coup, j'applaudis. »

« Si tu n'as rien de mieux à montrer, tu peux déjà considérer que tu as perdu. »

« Oh. Mais tu es vraiment tellement plus confiant que c'est amusant. »

_Ah oui ? Elle considère vraiment ça ? Je me retourne, prêt à loger mon genou dans son ventre mais elle fait un saut en arrière, l'évitant avec grâce. TSS ! Vraiment ? Ça ne va pas être aussi simple que ça visiblement ! Pas du tout !_

« Qu'est-ce que cela va être plaisant de te déniaiser quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ? »

« Pour me déniaiser, c'est … »

_Je m'abstiens de terminer ma phrase. Ça ne la concerne pas le moins du monde. Je ne vais pas lui dire que moi et Giréléna, nous avons déjà fait tout cela. Ca ne la concerne pas le moins du monde, pas du tout même. Et puis quoi encore ?_

« BON ! On y va alors ? Je deviens sérieuse ? Même si je suis parfaitement normale ? »

« Si tu étais vraiment normale, tu ne serais déjà plus sous cette forme de femme-pokémon. »

_Elle éclate d'un rire tonitruant avant de commencer à me frapper avec sa griffe droite et … NON ! Ca ne marchera pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie ! Elle tente de me frapper maintenant avec sa griffe gauche !_

« Rien que ça ? Tu essaies de me feinter ? »

« Oh, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à la frêle femme que je suis d'essayer hein ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! DONNES-TOI A FOND ! »

« Wowow … Tu me sembles très énervé actuellement. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Enfin bon, je vais voir par moi-même visiblement. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS ENERVE ! »

_Même si je sais que c'est parfaitement le contraire ! Même si je sais que c'est le cas ! Personne ne me prend au sérieux ! PERSONNE ! AH ! C'est quoi ça ?! Son front s'illuminer au niveau du rubis incrusté dans celui-ci ! Je me prends une sorte de rayon en plein torse, me projetant contre un pylône qui s'effondre sous la puissance du coup. C'était quoi … c'était quoi ça ?! Une attaque de pierre ? UNE ATTAQUE DE PIERRE ?!_

« Oh ? Tu sembles plus étonné. Tu m'avais pourtant dit d'y aller à fond, non ? »

« Tsss … Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas … »

« Que j'étais capable d'utiliser l'élément de la roche ? Et pourtant, c'est le cas, mon chou. Et j'ai encore d'autres surprises à te montrer ! »

_Ah bon ? Je ne lui laisserai pas le temps ! Je me relève, courant vers elle à toute allure pour l'empêcher qu'elle ne recommence. Je dois la stopper maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! MAINTENANT ! Elle éclate d'un rire tonitruant, sautant sur un pylône, je vais l'attendre et la réceptionner à coup de …_

_Hein ? Elle reste accrochée au pylône alors que j'ai déjà amorcé le mouvement pour la frapper. Mon coup frappe dans le vide alors que j'entends à nouveau son rire. Elle est en train de se moquer de moi ?! Mais en fait, elle a planté ses griffes dans la pierre pour ne pas tomber au sol. C'est donc ça ?!_

« Que veux-tu que je te dise mon chou ? C'est ça l'expérience ! »

« L'expérience ? Tu vas voir ! Tu vas voir, tu vas voir ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emportes tant ? Giréléna nous a pourtant prévenues à ce sujet. Elle pensait plutôt que ça serait le contraire. Que tu serais triste et désemparé. Elle nous a dit que nous pourrions faire ce que l'on veut de toi si nous arrivons à te battre. »

« C'est donc ainsi … Elle en a vraiment strictement rien à faire de moi … et de Niny. »

« Hum ? Ce n'est pourtant pas … »

« LA FERME ! JE M'EN CONTREFOUS MAINTENANT ! »

_Je vais lui montrer ce dont je suis capable. Je décide de frapper le maul contre un pylône, le faisant s'effondrer avant de jeter mon arme au sol à côté de moi. Le pylône s'écroule sur mon épaule mais je le tiens. Ce n'est plus de la surprise qui se lit sur Pirsène mais de l'effarement. Elle est tout simplement choquée avant de dire :_

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Comment est-ce que … »

« DISPARAIS DE MA VUE ! »

_Je lui projette tout cela sur sa tête. Mais Pirsène arrive à l'éviter au dernier moment, son bras étant quand même pris sous le choc. J'entends un craquement sonore et Pirsène pose un genou au sol, posant sa main sur son bras cassé._

« Tu ne plaisantes pas non plus hein ? Tu veux vraiment me tuer ? »

« Laisse-moi passer et il ne t'arrivera rien de mal, compris ? »

« Comme si je pouvais faire ça, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation visiblement. Même si je ne me préoccupe pas du tout de Giréléna, je reste sa générale. Je suis prête à livrer une bataille jusqu'à la mort pour elle et ses projets ! »

« Alors tu disparaitras s'il le faut ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me comporte de façon aussi haineuse ? Je n'ai pas envie de tuer Pirsène ! Pas du tout même ! Mais voilà que Pirsène modifie sa seule main valide, faisant apparaître … une griffe ténébreuse ?_

« On va tenter le tout pour le tout alors. »

« Tu peux essayer ce que tu veux, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu es parcourue par l'échec, tu ne peux pas lutter contre moi et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je m'exprime de la sorte ? Je suis tout simplement … non. Je veux revoir Giréléna et … AH ! Cette griffure au niveau de mon torse. Pirsène a profité de ma confusion pour m'attaquer ?! C'est quoi ça ?!_

« Mon sang ? Tu m'as fait saigner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je lècherai tes plaies pendant que toi et moi, nous copulerons comme des bêtes. Ne t'en fait donc pas, je ne vais pas me priver pour jouer avec … »

« TU NE ME BLESSES PAS ! COMPRIS ?! »

_Je sais pas ce qui me prend ! Je comprends pas ! Mais j'agrippe Pirsène par le bras et la tire contre moi. Mon front rencontre le sien, cognant violemment avant que je ne la renvoie au sol. C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

« Cette force n'est pas humaine. Même avec les esprits élémentaires, tu … »

« TAIS-TOI ! Laisse-moi revoir Giréléna ! »

_Je l'empêche de parler, la frappant avec violence au ventre avant de reculer. J'ai mal au crâne. C'est quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me comporte comme un sauvage ? Comme un monstre destructeur et incapable de raisonnement ?_

« Tu as compris ta défaite ?! Tu as compris ?! »

« PAPA ! ARRÊTE ! » _hurle une voix en hauteur alors que je me relève mon regard. NINY ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! Je lui ait pourtant dit de se mettre à l'abri !_

« Vas te cacher ! NE SORS PAS DE LA ! Elle risque de t'attaquer ! »

« PAPA ! Elle ne peut plus vraiment bouger ! Papa ! »

_Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas confiance ! Pas du tout même ! Je serai juste … non ! C'est bon ! Pirsène est au sol, chancelante alors qu'elle tente de se relever mais avec une extrême difficulté. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'agir comme ça ? Je …_

« Pirsène ? Je … »

« Ah … ah … ah … si seulement un homme pouvait me faire ça, je serai déjà en couple depuis longtemps, hahaha ! VRAIMENT ! »

_Elle trouve le moyen d'en rire ? Je ne comprends pas du tout. Est-ce que … je … non ? Ma colère disparait rapidement alors que mon pendentif retrouve sa forme initiale. Je … Pirsène ? Je ne veux pas la tuer non plus, je …_

« D'où vient cette puissance, Nev ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré cela avant aujourd'hui. C'est effrayant, tellement effrayant même. »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas du tout … mais les générales qui m'empêchent de revoir Giréléna alors que je veux lui parler, je n'ai pas supporté ça, pas du tout, je suis vraiment désolé, tellement désolé même … »

« Ca ne fait rien mais me faire saigner … et me briser le bras, c'est … ouch. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre avant de pouvoir me soigner. »

« Attends un peu, Pirsène, je … »

« Tu veux me soigner ? Giréléna nous a prévenues aussi … que si tu nous battais, tu risquerais de faire ça. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas accepter ça de la part de mon ennemi. Question de principe, je pense que tu comprendras où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je comprends et je m'en fiche. Serre les dents. »

_Je l'empêche même de réagir alors que je fais un mouvement avec mes deux mains. Un nouveau craquement, un petit hurlement de la part de Pirsène mais au moins, son bras est remis en place. Je ne peux pas la soigner ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut et …_

« Voilà tout, comment est-ce que tu vas ? C'est bien ? »

« C'est convenable, je tiens à le signaler. »

« Rien que ça ? » _marmonne-je, un peu déçu._

« Roh, c'est du bon travail mais fais attention quand même à ta force. Elle risque de créer beaucoup de problèmes si tu ne la contrôles pas. »

« Je tente, je tente … je ne promets rien de plus, rien de moins, voilà tout. »

« C'est plus pour toi hein ? Fais attention. Bon, moi, je vais aller me reposer, j'en ai bien besoin. » _murmure la femme-Persian._

_C'est donc ainsi et pas autrement ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? Je regarde Niny mais elle est encore plus effrayée qu'auparavant. Je dois vraiment ressembler à un monstre non ? Je ne sais pas du tout. Je fixe Pirsène qui s'éloigne, sifflotant comme si de rien n'était. J'étais vraiment affreux non ? C'est … surprenant. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe avec moi ?_

« Niny ? Tu veux bien venir s'il te plaît ? »

« Papa, j'ai vraiment peur que … tu deviennes très méchant. »

« Si tu ne me fais pas un câlin, je crois que … vraiment … »

_Elle vient aussitôt vers moi, fonçant dans mes bras alors que je la serre fortement contre mon cœur. Je ne deviendrai pas méchant, pas du tout. Je ne peux pas devenir mauvais pour elle. Je la regarde avec douceur et tendresse alors que je m'avance à nouveau dans le palais._

« Papa ? Et tes blessures au torse ? Elles vont comment ? »

« Elles ne me font pas mal, ne t'en fait donc pas à ce sujet. » _dis-je comme pour la rassurer. C'est vrai, un rapide coup d'œil et elles sont déjà soignées. Je me demande vraiment … si je suis humain ou non ? Je me pose cette question avec insistance._

« Dis, Niny, si …je n'étais pas vraiment un humain, est-ce que tu m'aimerais moins ? »

« Seulement si tu deviens plus méchant, papa ! Mais sinon, moi, je suis une fille-Apitrini donc ça ne devrait pas du tout de déranger alors moi, ça m'embête pas, papa ! »

« C'est vrai, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû te poser cette question. »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement pour me rassurer, enfin, les têtes. Nous avançons, nous continuons d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Quelle sera la seconde générale que je vais affronter ? Il n'en reste plus que trois … et il y en a une que je n'ai jamais réellement rencontrée ou connue. J'espère que ce n'est pas elle._

« Te voilà enfin ? Je me demandais ce qui se passait … mais visiblement, Pirsène n'a pas été à la hauteur. Quoi de bien nouveau, non ? »

_Cette voix ? Bien entendu que je la reconnais. La plus déplaisante des générales de Giréléna mais aussi la plus dangereuse car pour elle, le sexe, elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle veut juste … éliminer la race humaine … Je lève mes yeux en direction du plafond de pierre. Dans les airs, une femme-pokémon aux ailes rocailleuses est présente._

« Ptéraclès, tu es donc la seconde des générales ? »

« Surtout la dernière que tu affronteras, voilà la différence. »

_Elle n'est pas un peu vaniteuse ? Non, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Elle le pense sincèrement. Elle va tout faire pour me tuer. Cette fois-ci, je ne dois pas me retenir. Mais je dois aussi apprendre à canaliser ma colère. Ne pas la laisser prendre le dessus._

« Et je vois que la descendante d'Apixy est avec toi. Qu'importe, elle trépassera pour sa mère, celle qui a voulu s'opposer à Giréléna. »

_J'émets un rictus en écoutant les dernières paroles de Ptéraclès. J'ai cru mal entendre. Elle … vient de menacer de tuer Niny non ? Je crois qu'au final, je vais plutôt rester colérique._


	15. Chapitre 14 : Colère

**Chapitre 14 : Colère **

« Niny. S'il te plait, vas te mettre à l'abri et pardonne-moi. »

« Papa ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Papa ? » _murmure-t-elle mais je me sens déjà mal. Il y a quelque chose … cette voix en moi. Je sais juste qu'elle profite de ma colère et de mon énervement pour commettre tout cela._

« Une aura … cette aura n'est pas celle d'un esprit élémentaire. Il fallait s'en douter la première fois mais tout cela ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais à ton sujet, Nev. »

« Tu as décidé de menacer Niny, ne compte pas t'en sortir … pas indemne. Pas vivante. Tu voulais un combat à mort ? Tu vas l'obtenir, Ptéraclès. »

« Je n'attends que cela, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

_Ah ? Elle fait l'être vaniteuse et prétentieuse ? Elle va avoir peur, sacrément peur. Elle risque de ne pas apprécier ma surprise ! Je pousse un râle et m'élance dans la bataille sauf que cette fois-ci, Ptéraclès reste à distance dans les airs, me regardant en fronçant les sourcils._

« Tu ne m'effraies guère. Mais je prends mes précautions. »

« VIENS DONC AU CONTACT ! » _hurle-je avec rage._

« PAPA ! S'il te plaît ! Ne n'énerve pas ! Ce n'est pas bien que tu t'énerves ! S'il te plaît ! Papa ! Ne fait pas de bêtises ! C'est pas bien du tout ! »

_Qu'importe ce que dit Niny, je n'ai pas la possibilité de revenir en arrière pour le moment. Si je veux sauver Niny, je dois combattre Ptéraclès._

« Ptéraclès ! DESCENDS DE LA AU LIEU ! »

« Tu n'étais pas aussi énervé la dernière fois. Il ne faut jamais déranger l'eau qui dort si on craint sa colère. Je ne suis pas assez stupide au loin de venir t'affronter au contact. »

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle … AH ! Elle frappe de ses serres contre les pylônes et le plafond, des morceaux de pierre commençant à flotter autour d'elle avant qu'ils ne soient projetés vers moi … ET NINY ?! Je saute dans les airs, venant la protéger alors que des morceaux se plantent dans mon dos. Je pousse un hurlement de rage, Niny sanglotant :_

« Pa … Papa ! Papa ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais … JE VAIS … JE VAIS BIEN ! »

« Je n'aurai aucune hésitation à l'utiliser pour arriver à mes fins. Vous n'en avez aucune lorsqu'il s'agit de détruire les habitats naturels des femmes-pokémon. »

« J'en ai rien à faire … tu n'hésites pas à attaquer à t'en prendre à une petite fille ! Ca, je ne te pardonne pas, Ptéraclès ! PAS DU TOUT ! » _éructe-je alors que je retombe au sol, un genou posé sur ce dernier. Je souffle ensuite à Niny : _« Vas te mettre à l'abri. »

« Papa … s'il te plaît … papa … »

« J'ai peur de ce qui risque de se passer. Alors, tu t'éloignes et tu attends que j'en ai fini avec cette garce, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas très long. »

« Tu es très arrogant, humain nommé Nev. » _murmure Ptéraclès mais je l'écoute à peine._

_Niny me regarde … et m'embrasse subitement sur les joues avec ses trois visages. Elle est plus qu'apeurée mais elle me fait confiance. A moi de ne pas briser cette dernière ! Je dois lui montrer qu'elle a toutes les raisons de ne pas s'inquiéter !_

« Tu peux y aller maintenant, Niny ? Fais attention à toi hein ? »

« D'accord papa mais seulement si tu vas bien. »

_Je lui fais un petit sourire pour la rassurer … et me rassurer. Car oui, j'en ai bien besoin. Je dois me rassurer par rapport à la suite des évènements. Ah … ah … pfiou … Contrôle de soi, contrôle de soi et ensuite … EXPLOSER CETTE FEMME-POKEMON ! Je me tourne vers elle, la fixant de mes yeux saphir._

« Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, on va pouvoir se déchaîner Ptéraclès ! MAIS D'ABORD… TU VAS VITE REDESCENDRE ! JE TE L'ORDONNE ! »

_Je pointe une main vers elle … et sans que je ne comprenne comment, son corps s'affaisse sur le sol, comme si la gravité venait de faire son effet mais d'une façon bien plus violente que la normale. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Depuis quand j'ai ce genre de pouvoirs ?_

« Tu ne bouges plus, compris ?! »

« Psy … psy … Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

_Elle garde son calme olympien qui la caractérise mais elle reste surprise, très salement surprise par mes gestes. Il faut croire que moi aussi, je suis étonné. D'ailleurs, elle arrive à se relever, plantant ses serres dans le sol tout en me regardant fixement. Elle est surprise, désagréablement surprise mais qu'importe._

« Tu n'apprécies pas ç a ? J'en ai strictement rien à faire, je vais te faire quitter cette planète le plus vite possible pour t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de menacer Niny ! »

« Humpf. Quelle grande bouche pour un si petit humain. Continue de te débattre et j'envisagerai peut-être de te figer pour l'éternité … et me reproduire avec toi … si par hasard, il y a des chances que tu sois valable. »

« Valable ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas du tout ! »

« Copuler avec ton être. Il me faut un humain néanmoins … mais toi, tu n'es pas totalement humain, cela se ressent dans tes faits et gestes. Je pense que je peux accepter de t'avoir en moi. Viens par-là ! Je vais te montrer ce dont je suis capable ! » _s'écrit-elle, déployant ses ailes avant de foncer vers moi. C'est … c'est la première fois qu'elle réagit ouvertement !_

_Et je commence à me demander si … non ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? J'ai du mal à tout saisir mais je l'évite, donnant un coup de pied pour la soulever et la projeter vers le plafond. Sauf qu'à cause de ses ailes, elle n'a aucun souci à ralentir sa projection._

« Je te capturerai … mes enfants seront parfaits. Ma dynastie reviendra ! »

« Ta dynastie ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement ? »

« TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE LE SAVOIR ! »

_Je crois que j'ai touché une corde sensible et cela … l'énerve ? Mais elle me parle de dynastie, qu'est-ce que ça implique ? Je continue de l'observer alors que je me sens plus calme maintenant. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle s'emporte ?_

« Ah … ah … ah … dernière femme-Ptéra … Dernière … »

_Dernière ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle exactement ? Je ne saisis pas du tout mais je sais au moins que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, loin de là ! Je dois la tuer puisqu'elle veut me tuer ! Je n'ai pas le choix et je ne lui permettrais pas de lui en offrir !_

« Je vais mettre un terme définitif à ton existence, Ptéraclès ! »

« Tu ne pourras guère y arriver réellement. »

_Ah bon ? Nous verrons ça ! Je vais être celui qui va lui arracher les ailes ! Je remarque aussi que j'ai pas encore utilisé réellement le maul. Je vais devoir … hum … non. Elle utilise la pierre mais à part ça ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ?_

_AH ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle … Elle se déplace beaucoup plus rapidement maintenant ?! Elle est déjà à mon niveau et ses serres se plantent dans le sol. WOW ! Elle est beaucoup plus vive ! Et surtout, si elle me touche, je risque d'avoir très mal ! _

« PRENDS-TOI CA EXACTEMENT ! »

_Mon maul s'abat sur son crâne … mais ne fait que pivoter celui-ci sur le côté. Elle n'est pas projetée ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Je sais pourtant que j'y ai mis toutes mes forces hein ? Je la vois qui secoue la tête de gauche à droite, un peu sonnée tout en disant :_

« Quand je t'ai projeté ces pierres, je savais pertinemment que tu allais protéger Niny. Tu seras quelqu'un capable de protéger tes futurs enfants … au péril de sa vie … qu'importe leurs origines … c'est ce qu'il me faut. »

« Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais me laisser faire ? »

« Tu n'auras guère le choix. » _murmure la femme faite en partie de pierre._

« Rien du tout … et puis quoi encore ? Si je n'ai pas assez de force, je n'aurai qu'à en puiser encore plus ! Et encore et encore ! Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu ne pourras pas me battre ! Je veux revoir Giréléna et tu ne m'arrêteras pas ! »

« Qu'importe ! Giréléna nous l'a dit ! On peut faire ce que l'on veut avec toi ! »

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'en menaçant Niny, je vais t'obéir ? »

« AH ! Mais tu n'auras pas du tout le choix ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais me laisser faire ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Même pas en rêve ! »

_Je dois trouver un moyen … C'est une femme-pokémon qui sait voler et qui est faite de pierre. J'ai une solution ! Une solution plus que violente et puissante ! Il est temps … de régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je plante le maul dans le sol avant de la regarder :_

« Pour une créature ancestrale … tu ne supporterais pas hein ? »

« Je ne supporterais pas quoi ? De quoi donc ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que je fais déjà apparaître des pieux de place … le long de mes bras._

« Le froid … c'est bien ton point faible, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Humpf ! Et tu penses y arriver ? »

_Je ne cherche pas à savoir si je vais y arriver ou non. Je préfère voir l'efficacité par mes propres yeux ! J'envoie les pics en direction du plafond, évitant de cibler la femme-Ptera alors que celle-ci n'a pas bougé pour esquiver. Je vais tout lui faire écroul…_

« Tu perds trop de temps pour des choses inutiles. »

_Elle est déjà à mon niveau mais je garde mon grand sourire. C'est dangereux … ce que je compte faire … très dangereux même … je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réalisable mais avant même qu'elle n'arrive à me toucher, des pieux de différents éléments sortent de mon corps, formant comme si un hérisson se défendait._

_Sauf que mes pieux sont bien plus dangereux qu'une simple épine d'hérisson. D'ailleurs, je me jette contre Ptéraclès … et la plante de tout mon être. Elle hoquète sur le coup alors que je me sens défaillir mentalement. J'ai mal au crâne, très mal au crâne ! Mais je recule, Ptéraclès tombant au sol, son corps recouvert de nombreux endroits perforés … son corps aussi semble fissuré en quelques points. J'ai réussi … n'est-ce pas ?_

« Tues-moi. » _murmure-t-elle tout simplement._

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, Ptéraclès. »

« Tues-moi … ou je te continuerai à chercher de te tuer. Je ne suis même pas … Non. Je ne suis même pas … je ne mérite pas de me reproduire. »

« Le fait de désirer des enfants n'a jamais été désigné par le mérite … Si tu veux un enfant, tu n'as qu'à te trouver un homme que tu aimes … je ne suis pas réticent au point d'empêcher une femme-pokémon qui désire une famille de l'en empêcher. C'est comme si je vous empêchais d'espérer ça parce que vous êtes des femmes-pokémons et … nous des humains, c'est complètement stupide et aberrant. »

« Aberrant ? Aberrant ? Tu n'avais pas ce discours auparavant. Tues-moi. »

« Je ne te tuerais pas … j'aurai juste une question à laquelle tu dois répondre puisque tu es la perdante et que j'ai gagné. Est-ce que … tu es la dernière de ton espèce ? »

« Nous étions endormies … pendant des millénaires … des dizaines de millénaires … Nous étions des centaines, des milliers … Mais non … il a fallu que ça se passe autrement. »

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

« Tuées en plein sommeil. Je suis la seule qui a survécu … et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que mon espèce s'éteigne avec moi. »

« Ca, je dirai que ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Niny, tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Quant à toi, Pteraclès, j'ai juste une chose à dire : arrête d'haïr l'humanité. »

_Elle ne me répond pas, restant parfaitement muette alors que moi-même, je regarde Niny qui s'approche de moi, moins inquiète qu'auparavant. Ptéraclès reste au sol, haletante et gémissante. Si je ne fais rien … elle meure. Si je fais quelque chose, elle vit et alors, elle risque de m'attaquer à nouveau. Dur choix, vraiment très … qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

« Tues-moi ... »

_Elle répète cela mais je ne l'écoute plus. Je passe une main rapide sur toutes les blessures de son corps. Elles ne se referment pas mais elles diminuent en taille et en épaisseur. Elle ne sera pas capable de marcher correctement pendant quelques temps mais qu'importe, elle est encore en vie. Je vois le sourire sur les lèvres de Niny._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse, Niny ? »

« Papa a décidé de laisser cette dame en vie. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas tuée ? » _demande Pteraclès._

« Car je ne veux pas être responsable de l'extinction d'une espèce. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tu trouveras surement un humaine que tu veux protéger et aimer. »

« Foutaises … ça ne peut pas être possible cela … il faut déjà qu'un humain … m'accepte. » _souffle-t-elle, restant allongée sur le sol alors que je m'éloigne avec Niny. Là encore, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise d'être blessé … mais surtout de découvrir des techniques qui m'étaient inconnues … que cela soit de mon côté ou de celle de mes adversaires. Je marche, marche, marche … pendant plusieurs minutes, avec Niny qui semble plus rassurée que nous ayons passé cette femme-Ptera. Ça se comprend sa réaction._

« Hihihi. Finalement, deux déjà battues ? Il n'en reste alors plus que deux, n'est-ce pas ? Espérons que ça ne te traumatise pas trop ! »

_Une petite voix juvénile ? Je commence à être un peu fatigué mais je tiens bon. Ainsi, la troisième générale … est une parfaite inconnue en combat : Mana. Cela promet._


	16. Chapitre 15 : Fatigue

**Chapitre 15 : Fatigue **

« Bonjour, toi ! Ca faisait très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vraiment très longtemps même, on pourrait dire … Je ne t'ai rencontré qu'une fois. »

« Mais tu m'as marqué et inversement, j'imagine, non ? »

_J'hoche la tête positivement alors que je regarde la petite fille … aqueuse. Enfin, elle est ainsi … mais je me méfie de son physique. Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne faut pas juger suivant les apparences. Elle reste une générale et en tant que telle, elle doit être forte, très forte. Le souci, c'est que je ne connais même pas ses points forts et faibles. Je sais juste qu'elle se bat avec … de l'eau ? Enfin, c'est ce que je m'imagine. D'ailleurs, de l'eau ? Mais pas de la glace ?_

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois une générale alors que tu manipules l'eau et non la glace ? Je pensais que chaque générale était reliée à un esprit élémentaire. »

« Bonne déduction mais légèrement erronée. L'eau et la glace sont un seul et même élément … il n'y a bien que la forme qui change. Est-ce que tu veux bien convaincre cette petite fille-pokémon de s'éloigner ? Nous allons devoir nous battre, toi et moi. Il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'elle soit blessée par inadvertance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. Niny, est-ce que tu peux aller te mettre ailleurs ? »

« D'accord papa, mais elle est bizarre cette demoiselle. »

« Elle l'est, je te le confirme … mais ne t'en fait pas, elle n'est pas dangereuse, pas du tout même, loin de là … elle n'est pas dangereuse. »

_Je pousse un léger soupir, posant une main sur mon front tout en regardant Mana. Elle est aqueuse … enfin, elle sait surement utiliser la glace. Bon, maintenant que Niny est en sécurité, est-ce que je dois commencer l'assaut ? Me méfier et attendre ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je reste plus que méfiant par rapport à tout ça._

« On y va tout doucement ? Un peu d'écume pour te rafraichir ! »

_Sans même que je ne puisse me protéger, un jet aqueux me frappe au visage … mais ne me fait pas souffrir. C'est comme si je m'étais pris un seau d'eau. J'entends les petits rires de Mana alors que je passe une main sur mon visage. C'est si drôle que ça ?_

« Un petit conseil au cas où. N'hésite pas à utiliser les esprits élémentaires car je ne me retiendrai pas, bien entendu. Nous sommes là car tu désires affronter Giréléna, n'est-ce pas ? Ah … vraiment, cette fille pose beaucoup de problèmes. »

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre elle. Je veux pouvoir lui parler. »

« Pour cela, il va falloir que tu arrives à me battre. Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que j'émet un petit sourire. Si je suis ici, c'est que je m'en sens capable, non ? Enfin, j'aimerai que ça soit le cas mais bon … visiblement, je me suis peut-être trompé ? Je suis un peu exténué après deux combats … et il m'en reste encore deux._

« J'en suis parfaitement capable ! Je peux en faire une démonstration bien assez tôt. »

« Oh ? Je n'attends que ça ! Montre-moi donc ce dont tu es capable ! Je veux être surprise et agréablement bien entendu ! Montre-moi comment tu sais utiliser Géréci ! »

« HIIIIIIII ! C'est Mana ! C'est Mana ! Elle est là ! C'est Mana ! Utilise mes pouvoirs, Nev ! Elle adore jouer avec moi ! »

_Hum ? Elle est un peu excitée comme demoiselle élémentaire mais qu'importe. Puisqu'elle le demande, je vais le faire tout en faisant apparaître mon maul. Déjà, je concentre les pouvoirs de Géréci avant de frapper le sol. Celui-ci ce se recouvre de pieux de glace qui foncent vers Mana mais arrivés à sa hauteur, les pieux commencent à fondre, reprenant une allure liquide avant de tournoyer autour d'elle._

« Assez basique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas le meilleur de toi, je me doute. »

« Non, non, tu m'as juste dit de te montrer ce dont je suis capable avec Géréci, je ne donne pas mon maximum et je … »

« Tututut ! Tu parles beaucoup trop ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un petit jet d'eau qui fonce vers moi mais une sorte de tornade aqueuse ?! Je l'évite au dernier moment et je remarque de la buée qui en sort. C'est de l'eau brûlante ! Elle voulait me calciner comme ça ?!_

« Bien bien bien, tu réagis mieux qu'avant mais ce n'est pas assez ! Allez ! Encore un petit effort, s'il te plaît ! Tu n'es pas sérieux, non ? »

« Si c'est ça que tu désires, tu vas le constater bien assez tôt ! »

_Je m'écris et je m'essouffle tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s'est passé. De l'eau brûlante, elle peut ainsi augmenter la température et … AH ?! C'est quoi cette buée ! Elle est déjà en train d'en former un nuage pour le placer au-dessus de ma tête ! Je roule sur le côté, évitant une pluie verglacée, qui perfore le sol. Bon sang !_

« Et oui, je t'avais pourtant prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je m'attendais juste pas à ça ! C'est quoi ça ? »

« Hum ? Ce n'est que l'utilisation de l'eau à son paroxysme. Contrairement à toi qui es encore à tes balbutiements, mes connaissances dans le domaine aqueux sont infinies. Je vais te le montrer ! Regarde comment on peut réussir à battre un adversaire sans même le blesser ! »

_Elle fait apparaître une sphère aqueuse … et la projette sur moi ?! Je tente de l'éviter mais elle me poursuit ! Je me retourne et chercher à la frapper avec le maul. Elle explose … avant de se reformer ?! Autour de ma tête ?! Je suis plongé dans cette sphère ! Ma tête ! Je suis en train de me noyer dans celle-ci ! C'est quoi ça ?!_

« Et voilà … tu ne peux plus respirer, bientôt, tes poumons seront remplis d'eau … et tu seras tout simplement mort par noyade. Affreux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« GLOUP GLOUP ! GLOUP ! »

_Je tente de lui répondre et je me dis qu'elle cherche réellement à me tuer ! Puis j'y réfléchis … elle … c'est normal ! C'est une femme-pokémon ! Une générale de Giréléna ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis quand même attaché à son apparence ?! Mais quelle idiotie de ma part ! Je pousse un râle de colère et me concentre pour geler complètement l'eau autour de mon visage. La sphère se brise en morceaux de glace alors que je me retrouve à genoux, haletant pour retrouver mon souffle._

« Hum ? De la glace ? C'était vraiment très risqué, tu le sais ? »

« Qu'importe ! Si … Ah … ah … ah … je ne prends pas de risque, je ne pourrais pas arriver jusqu'à Giréléna ! Je ne pourrai pas ! »

« Alors, il va falloir faire beaucoup mieux que ça, oh que oui ! »

« Je vais te montrer … ce dont je suis capable. »

_Puisqu'elle le désire tant. Il faut que j'arrive à échapper à ses attaques aqueuses tout en allant l'attaquer car oui … je n'ai même pas encore amorcé un vrai mouvement pour la frapper ! Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas très fort sur ce coup mais … Je me sens fatigué. Pourtant, je devrai pouvoir mieux tenir la cadence, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Nev, utilises nos pouvoirs à tous les trois … mais non ceux de Rygagagi. »

« Stelireg ? Tu es sûre ? Je ne suis pas capable de pouvoir tenir le coup mentalement. Pas du tout même … j'ai l'impression, enfin … »

« Ce n'est qu'une impression. Tu n'es pas fatigué, pas encore. Tu le seras lorsque tu nous utiliseras toutes les quatre. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas attrister Rigorek qui croit en toi au point de t'avoir parlé personnellement, tu dois réussir à battre Mana. Nous sommes fières et heureuses d'être avec toi, n'abandonne pas maintenant. »

« … … … Merci à vous trois. »

« Hey, hey, hey, ne m'oublie pas un peu, toi. Je suis peut-être pas en train de te confier mes pouvoirs, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aide pas. »

_Voilà que Rygagagi ouvre la bouche pour s'exprimer. C'est vrai. Je l'oublie complètement qu'elle est ainsi. Enfin … je me rappelle aussi qu'elle est mon premier baiser, rien que ça même. Je pousse un léger soupir amusé avant de me concentrer._

« Bon ! Allez, on finit de rigoler et de plaisanter ! Soyons un peu sérieuse ! Je vais te montrer mes autres capacités et … »

_Je remarque ses yeux qui deviennent roses … mais elle s'arrête là, me fixant pendant quelques instants. Je crois qu'elle tente une attaque psychique … mais qui ne fonctionne pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois cela … déjà auparavant._

« Etonnant mais bon … tu es Nev, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de bien choquant quand nous y réfléchissons bien, tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Alors essayons ça ! ET PUIS CA ! »

_Une sphère d'énergie spectrale … comme Giréléna quand elle combattait ? Et une autre … qui semble tirer sa force des plantes ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est tout ça mais je sais juste que je dois les renvoyer ! Maintenant que Rigorek commence à me faire profiter de sa résistance et de sa force, accompagnée par Géréci, je serre mon maul et projette les deux sphères en direction du plafond._

_Elles explosent contre celui-ci alors que je fais un saut en arrière, évitant les gravats qui tombent. Mana … elle sait utiliser tellement de choses différentes. Quel âge as-t-elle réellement ? Ce n'est pas une puissance normale … elle ne donne pas l'impression d'être imposante mais pourtant, ses connaissances et ses techniques semblent infinies._

« Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ça ! Tu vas y goûter ! »

« Hum ? Trois esprits élémentaires mais tu sembles tenir le bon bout. Impressionnant, vraiment très impressionnant même. Mais ce n'est pas ton maximum, n'est-ce pas ? Essaie donc de passer ma carapace de protection ! »

_Ce n'est plus de l'eau qu'elle forme … mais une sorte de liquide … ou boue ? Une boue acide et flasque … comme pour la protéger à la façon d'une armure. C'est glauque et surprenant … je ferai bien de me méfier et … PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!_

_Je m'élance en sa direction, Stelireg arrivant finalement à la rescousse. Voilà, une lourde protection de métal et de pierre qui se forme autour de moi … mais il n'y a pas que ça … il y a aussi de la glace ! Je ne cherche pas à tuer mais à me protéger ! Lorsque j'arrive au contact de cette boue acide, je sens déjà … cela qui me touche, c'est horrible ! Carrément horrible même ! YERK ! Mais je passe à travers alors que déjà, mes armures sont en train de fondre … Z … ZUT !_

« Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu risques de … ne plus exister. Tu ne te concentres pas assez. »

« C'est ce que je fais ! Je me concentre ! Je me concentre ! »

_Je me concentre à tel point que ça me fait mal au crâne ! Voilà tout ! Très très mal même … mais j'y arrive. Je pousse un râle de colère et traverse finalement complètement la protection d'acide de Mana, la faisant tomber au sol, moi sur elle._

« Oh … Et maintenant, est-ce que tu as mal au crâne ? »

« Je … je … je … n'arrive pas à contrôler les esprits. Beaucoup trop … et … »

« Doucement, doucement … tu en as fait déjà plus que beaucoup. Maintenant, on va te calmer et te faire te reposer cinq minutes hein ? Tu n'es pas si pressé que ça non ? » _me dit-elle alors que mes armures tombent en morceaux, moi-même m'écroulant sur elle._

« Papa ! PAPA ! Lâche-le, vilaine fille ! »

« Oh … voilà donc la petite fille-Apitrini qui vient sauver son père. C'est mignon. Mais ne t'en fait pas … on va juste lui faire évacuer tout ça … »

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait … mais elle m'asperge. Elle m'asperge d'eau alors que je sens toute la fatigue qui s'éloigne de mon corps, par tous les pores de ma peau. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais … je rouvre mes yeux sur sa poitrine inexistante alors qu'elle me sourit. Je me redresse aussitôt, cherchant mon maul qui est au sol. Avec facilité, elle le soulève et me le donne, rigolant légèrement._

« Tu vas mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je considère qu'avoir réussi à m'atteindre ma protection est un signe de victoire. Et oui, je suis désolée mais pas de combat à la mort. Je vaux quand même bien mieux que ça non ? Et puis, tu n'as pas de temps à perdre, je me doute. »

« Je dois aller retrouver Giréléna. Je … t'ai battue ? »

« Tu m'as battue, Nev. Mes félicitations. Même devant l'imprévu, tu as réussi à garder ton calme et à utiliser les esprits élémentaires. Lorsque tu seras devant elle, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement, Nev ? »

« Je ne sais pas … je verrai sur le moment. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Il ne me reste plus qu'elle … entre moi et Giréléna. »

« Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle est la plus puissante des générales que tu vas affronter, Luciaria est néanmoins celle dont l'expérience en combat est la plus forte. Son existence elle-même est uniquement vouée au combat. Si tu ne la prends pas au sérieux, je … »

« Luciaria fut la première générale que j'ai rencontrée. Je sais aussi qu'elle est la plus terrible. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi ancienne que toi … »

« HEY ! Ne me fait pas passer pour une vieille, merci bien ! Je n'ai que quelques centaines d'années, rien de plus ! »

« Désolé … enfin bref … Je sais que Luciaria est celle qui va me donner le plus de difficultés. Merci pour les soins même si … c'est bizarre que tu fasses ça pour celui qui risque de blesser ta reine des femmes-pokémon. »

_Elle émet un petit rire sans pour autant me répondre. Je me relève, Niny me fixant avec inquiétude. Cette fois-ci, pas d'énervement mais une grosse, grosse lassitude. Il ne me reste plus … que Luciaria. J'y suis presque … j'y suis presque._

« Heureusement qu'elle m'a soigné, sans ça … je crois que … »

_Je n'aurai pas pu tenir le coup. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je peux compter sur … qui ? Ah oui … les quatre esprits élémentaires. Je peux aussi compter sur Niny. Il ne me reste plus que Luciaria. Qu'elle m'attende … que Giréléna m'attende. Elle risque d'être surprise, très surprise … de me voir arriver aussitôt. Et lorsque je la verrai, je lui dirai ses vérités, ce qu'elle ne veut pas voir … et ce que je ne voulais pas croire._


	17. Chapitre 16 : Exaltation

**Chapitre 16 : Exaltation **

« Hum … Te voilà. »

_Elle est adossée à un mur, les bras croisés. Elle est là… celle que j'ai rencontrée pour la première fois au début de mon voyage. Celle dont l'expérience du combat est bien plus grande que chez les autres générales._

« Luciaria. Je suis arrivé jusqu'à toi. » _murmure-je avant de faire un signe de la tête à Niny. Si y a bien une générale à qui … j'offre mon respect, c'est elle._

« Tu es devenu bien plus fort que lors de notre première rencontre. »

« Disons que j'ai beaucoup voyagé et rencontré sur ma route. C'est chose normale lorsque l'on décide de combattre la reine des femmes-pokémon. »

« Sache qu'aujourd'hui, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups. Si tu ne donnes pas le maximum de ta puissance, tu périras … de mes propres mains. »

« Est-ce que tu comptes me tuer comme Ptéraclès ? »

« Pas vraiment … mais tu es maintenant un adversaire de valeur. » _dit-elle en décroisant ses bras, croisant ses poings l'un après l'autre. _« Alors en tant que tel, au lieu d'être l'amant de la reine des femmes-pokémon, tu deviendras tout simplement son sujet. Ce n'est pas si déplaisant que ça … mais … ahem … tu seras mon compagnon d'armes. »

_Je ne rêve pas ou elle rougit légèrement ? Je cligne des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas me faire avoir par une illusion d'optique. Enfin bon, non, je ne dois pas perdre ma concentration et me prépare à utiliser mon maul … avant de tout simplement le mettre de côté. Luciaria m'observe, légèrement étonnée avant de dire :_

« Que fais-tu donc ? Tu n'utilises pas ton arme ? »

« Je pense que si je veux me battre véritablement avec toi, il ne s'agit pas d'utiliser un objet comme arme … mais mon propre corps. Je suis prêt ! Tu peux venir quand tu veux ! »

_Je m'exclame cela avant de me mettre en position de défense. Je sais un peu comment combat Luciaria. Bien entendu, je m'attends à de nouvelles choses aussi. Je préfère rester méfiant mais elle me fait un faible sourire, me répondant :_

« Comme tu le désires … mais saches qu'une arme brisée devient alors inutile. »

« Dans ce cas précis, cela veut tout simplement dire que je ne m'en tirerai pas avec juste quelques égratignures, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as tout compris, Nev. » _me souffle-t-elle avant de frapper du pied sur le sol. Elle se prépare à attaquer aussitôt ! Je demande à Stelireg de me protéger alors que je pare son poing droit avec mon bras. WOW ! Elle fait sacrément mal quand même ! Je gémis de douleur, reculant de quelques mètres en arrière mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de souffler. Elle est à nouveau à mon niveau, tentant un coup de genou dans mon ventre._

_Sauf que je l'arrête avec mes deux mains. Bon ! On y va alors ? Je tente de la frapper d'un coup de coude mais elle se protège, faisant un saut en arrière avant de bondir une nouvelle fois sur moi. Elle se déplace vite ! Vite et bien même !_

_Un peu trop à mon goût. Elle ne me laisse plus attaquer maintenant alors que je commence à bouger en arrière pour chercher à l'esquiver. Ça devient dur, là, très dur même. Une, deux, une, deux. Voilà ! Je prends le rythme !_

« Tu fais toujours la même chose, Luciaria, ça de… »

« Tu ne dois pas parler pendant un combat si tu es en désavantage. »

_Elle n'a pas totalement tort. D'ailleurs, je … OUUUUUUU ! Je me retrouve à genoux, mes mains sur le ventre après l'un de ses coups de poings. Un seul a suffi à me mettre à terre ! UN SEUL ?! Puis je sens son coude qui me frappe dans le dos, me plaquant au sol, celui-ci se brisant sous mon corps_

_Cette puissance ! Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas encore ce dont elle est réellement capable ! Bon sang ! Mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir là ! J'ai mal ! Plus que mal même ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait capable d'une telle force ! ARG ! Il faut que je fasse attention à sa puissance ! Je tente de me relever mais un second coup de coude me plaque au sol._

« Ton corps d'humain n'est pas assez résistant. Tu n'utilises pas tous les éléments que tu possèdes. Si tu veux espérer réussir à me battre, il te faudra faire bien plus que ça. »

« On dirait bien que … tu vas devoir faire appel à moi … véritablement. »

_Une voix dans ma tête mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il s'agit de … Rygagagi. Véritablement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas du tout, je suis un peu perdu. Mais elle reprend dans ma tête, murmurant :_

« Utilise mes pouvoirs … constamment … il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Nev. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? Ne cesse jamais de les utiliser et maintenant, relève-toi. »

_Je ne sais pas du tout où elle veut en venir mais je m'exécute. Je me concentre et fais attention à moi. Alors qu'elle tente de me donner un autre coup de coude, je roule sur le côté et halète. Rygagagi, j'utilise ses pouvoirs mais … bizarrement … je ne sens rien de différent._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Rygagagi ? »

« Oh … Tu verras en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, tu ferais bien de tenir le plus possible face à elle sinon, tu risques de le regretter amèrement. »

« Rien que ça ? C'est vraiment une aussi bonne nouvelle que ça ? »

_Je rétorque et fait de l'ironie. Bon, il suffit que je garde Rygagagi en moi et qu'à côté, j'utilise les autres esprits élémentaires, c'est bien ça ? Ca m'a l'air bien simple non ? Bon ! Du métal, de la roche et de la glace ! La glace me semble vivement déconseillée contre Luciaria !_

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu sais d'où Giréléna tire sa puissance ? Est-ce qu'elle t'en a déjà fait une démonstration ? » _me demande Luciaria alors que je cligne des yeux. Je sais comment Giréléna se bat mais de là à dire … ça ?_

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Bon … alors … cela sera encore mieux de t'en faire une surprise. »

« NEV ! PROTEGE-TOI ABSOLUMENT ! ELLE UTILISE LA PUISSANCE … »

_Je ne sais pas ce que Rygagagi veut dire mais son ton alarmé ne me rassure pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! Je tente de me recouvrir de plusieurs plaques de protection différentes mais chacune … se brise l'une après l'autre sous … le choc qui me terrasse. Je … je sens mes os qui se brisent alors que j'ai mis mon bras gauche pour me défendre. Sauf que je percute un pylône, puis un second, puis un troisième. Je les traverse comme si de rien n'était et je m'effondre.  
><em>

« Mon sang … c'est mon sang ! »

« Nev ! Garde ta concentration sur mes pouvoirs ! Fais-le s'il te plaît ! »

« Ecoute Rygagagi, Nev ! » _me crie Géréci après Rygagagi mais je suis encore sous le choc. Ce coup, ce coup … c'était quoi ça exactement ? Je tente d'avoir une explication raisonnable mais rien n'arrive dans ma tête, rien du tout même. Rien du tout ! Je ne vois pas ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne comprends pas du tout où j'en suis ! Cette puissance … semblait divine._

« C'était … quoi ça ? C'était … c'était quoi ? »

« Rien qu'une infime partie de ce que peut faire Giréléna. Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir réussir à la battre si elle décide alors d'être sérieuse ? Est-ce que tu te poses la question ? »

_Je me la pose sérieusement en ce moment, réfléchissant à ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai mal, j'ai quelque chose qui est brisé ! Mon bras ? Oui, surement mon bras … mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a surement bien plus qu'uniquement mon bras, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ah … Ah … Ah … Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal ! Je tente de me remettre debout mais malheureusement, mon corps ne m'obéit plus et je m'écroule une nouvelle fois._

« C'est déjà terminé alors ? A cause de la surprise ? C'est étonnant. Tu me montrais bien plus de volonté auparavant, est-ce que je me serai trompé ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore défait ! »

« Alors … pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te relèves pas ? Est-ce là tous tes efforts ? C'est le maximum que tu m'offres ? »

_Elle tente de jouer sur mes nerfs mais je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège. Pas du tout même … Je vaux mieux que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux me relever ! Je le peux ! J'entends les voix des trois esprits élémentaires … et une plus faible que les autres. Même Rigorek veut m'aider. Je ne peux pas abandonner si près du but ! Pas du tout ! Rygagagi m'a dit de me concentrer et de continuer à utiliser ses pouvoirs … sans m'arrêter, je dois le faire alors !_

« Tu es à nouveau debout ? Tu m'excuseras, je l'espère mais chaque combat se doit d'être gagné pour faire honneur à son adversaire. Je n'attendrai pas que tu ailles mieux. »

_Elle disparait de ma vue et je n'entends que brièvement le bruit de ses pas. Gauche ? Droite ? Droite ? Gauche ? En haut ? Sur le côté ? Je ne comprends pas du tout mais cette vitesse est juste affolante et désespérante. Elle est encore plus rapide que les autres fois … comme si elle dépassait une vitesse déjà impressionnante._

_Comment est-ce possible une telle chose ? Ce n'est pas une femme-pokémon normale ! Pas du tout même ! Je tente de me protéger en créant des parties de roche et de métal sur les endroits où elle va frapper mais quand c'est fait … elle est déjà en train de me frapper ailleurs ! J'y arrive pas ! J'y arrive pas ! J'y arrive pas du tout !_

« PAPA ! PAPA ! Arrête de faire mal à mon papa ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … NINY ! Qu'elle ne se mêle pas de ce combat entre moi et Luciaria ! Elle ne doit pas se mêler de ça ou elle risque de se faire bles … Luciaria s'est arrêtée, attrapant Niny par l'une de ses têtes, d'une patte. La petite fille-Apitrini est en train de se débattre alors que je remarque pour la première fois que sur l'une de ces têtes, un rubis est incrusté dans son front. Mais ce n'est pas … ça … ce n'est pas ça le problème._

« Je pensais avoir demandé à ce que nous ne soyons dérangés, petite fille-Apitrini. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas tuer mon papa ! Lâche-le ! Lâche-moi ! »

_Voilà qu'elle se met à produire un son strident et à créer une minuscule tempête … ou tornade avec ses ailes ? C'est étrange et surtout sans effet sur Luciaria bien que celle-ci ne recule que d'un pas, l'envoyant sur le côté avant de se tourner vers elle._

« Puisque tu as décidé de me tenir tête, je me dois alors de respecter cette décision. »

« Luciaria ! NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! »

« Je lui ferai l'honneur de mourir de mes mains, Nev. Regarde cette lueur combattive dans ses yeux. Elle est prête à mourir pour toi. Malgré son jeune âge, elle a déjà tout d'une future reine des insectes. Malheureusement, avec sa mort, les insectes seront alors destinés à ne plus avoir de monarchie. J'en suis vraiment désolée. »

« Si tu es désolée, tu n'as pas à la tuer ! JE SUIS TON ADVERSAIRE ! »

« Regarde donc ton état, Nev. Tu ne peux plus bouger, simplement rester debout … Et encore, cela n'est peut-être plus définitivement sûr. »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas s'en prendre à elle ! »

_Pourtant, je la vois déjà qui commence à concentrer une sphère. Une autre attaque ? Ce n'est pas aussi puissant que celle … qui m'a percuté mais qu'importe. Elle n'hésitera pas à tuer Niny si je la laisse faire ! MAIS CA N'ARRIVERA JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se produire ! Il en est hors de question ! HORS DE QUESTION !_

« Nev ! Ca devrait être bon maintenant ! »

« Hum ? Rygagagi ? » _murmure Luciaria, reposant son regard sur moi alors qu'elle m'adresse la parole … ou alors à l'esprit élémentaire qui est en moi. _« Je vois … Tout en un seul coup, n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que cela sera suffisant ? »

« Nev … Tu n'auras surement le droit qu'à un seul et unique coup … Si tu te ra… Nev ? »

_Je ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences de mon acte. Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je dois faire. Je sais particulièrement qu'elle ne voudra pas tuer réellement Niny mais je dois l'en empêcher, quitte à la blesser gravement._

_Je ne sais pas si mon corps peut encore m'obéir ou me lâcher, je ne sais pas s'il m'accompagne ou décide de m'abandonner. Je sais juste … que je ne dois pas rester … là ... immobile … sans rien faire._

_Mes plaies se soignent-elles ? C'est quoi cette énergie fabuleuse ? C'est Rygagagi ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle possède cette force ? Je crois que … un jour … Elle avait dit quand je l'ai rencontrée, qu'elle était aussi forte que Giréléna. Qu'elle me le prouve maintenant ! Je n'ai que mon poing comme arme, mon corps comme défense._

« Humpf …Si c'en est ainsi. Soit. Voyons voir ce que vaux la puissance de Rygagagi. »

_Elle charge son corps … c'est la même énergie qu'auparavant. Cette force qui émane d'elle n'est pas celle d'une femme-pokémon de métal … Non, c'est une force terrifiante. C'est la même qu'avant ! J'en suis sûr et certain même !_

« Si tu résistes à ce coup … peut-être qu'envisagerai alors de te laisser passer. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne peux prétendre de rien concernant Niny. »

« TU NE LUI FERAS AUCUN MAL ! »

_Je me mets à courir vers elle mais elle fait de même. Cette aura qui émane de son corps … je sais que si je me la prends de plein fouet, je ne tiendrai pas le coup ! Nos poings se rencontrent et je sens déjà tout mon corps qui se met à trembler. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas là et son second poing tente de me frapper en plein visage avec la même force._

_Mais je suis encore là, en train de faire que mon autre poing percute le sien. Elle n'est pas prête à abandonner … pas du tout même. Mais je sens que mon corps fléchit, je ne suis qu'un humain … en fin de compte. Malgré la position, elle tente de me frapper avec son genou mais je le pare, je ne fais que parer … alors que mon sang s'échappe des plaies ouvertes sur mon corps. J'entends juste un hurlement derrière Niny … puis un rocher qui vient tout simplement s'écraser contre sa tête, la faisant détourner le regard sans la faire bouger._

« TU NE TOUCHES PAS A MON PERE, COMPRIS ?! »

_La voix de Niny … est légèrement différente mais je garde ma concentration et pousse un dernier cri avant de repousser Luciaria. Je n'ai pas le temps de fermer les yeux, l'explosion entre nos attaques m'aveuglant complètement ainsi que la zone où nous nous trouvons._


	18. Chapitre 17 : La femme de ma vie

**Chapitre 17 : La femme de ma vie **

« … … … Stupéfiant. »

_Elle est là, debout, devant mes yeux. Elle est là … comme si de rien n'était. Elle est là … malgré les blessures apparentes sur son corps. Malgré le sang qui s'écoule de son corps … elle est là … fière et droite. Je suis à genoux, ne sentant plus vraiment mon corps._

« Et dire que tu t'es retenu car tu ne voulais pas me tuer. »

_Elle le sait parfaitement. Elle savait pertinemment que mon but n'était pas de la tuer mais cela ne l'a pas dérangée, pas du tout même. Pourtant, mon coup a fait mouche mais je n'y arrive plus. Je n'ai plus aucune force._

« Et encore, Rygagagi n'était pas à son paroxysme. Je comprends pourquoi elles la craignent. Sa puissance doit être terrifiante à la fin. »

_Je ne parle pas. Je ne peux pas parler. Je sens juste les visages de Niny qui se collent à moi tout en me demandant si je vais bien. C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi … non, je n'ai même pas réussi._

« Niny, tu veux bien te pousser ? Je vais utiliser mon aura. »

_Son aura ? Niny semble très réticente d'après les propos dans sa voix mais bon, elle la laisse faire puisque je sens peu à peu mon corps qui se soulève. Qu'est-ce que … Du psychisme ? Mais cette fois-ci, il n'est pas fait pour attaquer, loin de là même. Hum … Ce n'est pas déplaisant du tout. En fait, c'est même tout le contraire._

« La puissance de mon aura sera capable de te soigner et de réparer ton bras. C'est la moindre des choses après les soins appliqués à Pirsène. »

« Comment est-ce que tu … es au courant de ça ? »

« Nous sommes en communication entre nous. Et Giréléna aussi. Il est alors normal que nous sachions ce qui s'est passé chez chacune. Tu as réussi à nous battre toutes les quatre. »

« Je ne considère pas vraiment mon combat contre toi comme une victoire … »

« Pourtant, tu le devrais. Ne commence donc pas à considérer ce qui est une victoire ou non. N'est-ce pas ? Je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire … que je peux rencontrer Giréléna ? »

« Elle est déjà mise au courant de ton arrivée bien qu'elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant. »

_Elle me dit cela alors que je remarque mes blessures qui se ferment peu à peu comme si de rien n'était. Mon corps est soulagé tandis que je mets à soupirer d'aise. Je regarde Niny et voit que … oui, le rubis sur le front se trouvant au-dessus des deux autres … il brille légèrement. Et je ne me suis pas trompé mais elle avait aussi une autre voix, n'est-ce pas ? Une voix assez belle et mature, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement ?_

« Niny ? Tu n'as pas changé un peu ? »

« Ah bon, papa ? Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Tu as l'air … un peu plus grande. »

_C'est vrai, je la regarde et quand je baisse les yeux, son corps ne s'est pas allongé un peu ? Bon, elle n'a pas de poitrine car elle est une enfant … mais son tronc s'est allongé et j'ai l'impression que ses bras ont descendu par rapport à ses têtes … comme pour se rapproche du tronc. C'est bizarre, très bizarre même._

« C'est vrai ? Ben je grandis, papa ! Puis comme ça, un jour, je t'épouserai ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Que ? ARF ! C'est vrai que les enfants adorent vouloir épouser leurs parents mais de là à dire ça, quand même … »

_Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attends exactement non plus hein ? Mais bon, elle aura encore le temps de grandir, de toute façon. Rien que ça. Comment est-ce que je pourrai m'expliquer exactement ? Oh et puis zut, je n'ai pas vraiment à me compliquer pour ça._

« Niny, je te chercherai des habits lorsque nous aurons terminé tout ça, compris ? »

« D'accord, papa ! De très jolis habits hein hein ? »

« Oui oui, de très jolis habits, bien entendu. »

_Je dis cela sans réellement m'y atteler. Enfin, je suis plus pressé de trouver Giréléna qu'autre chose. Je regarde Luciaria, me demandant ce qu'elle va faire mais elle me dit tout simplement avant de murmurer d'une voix lente :_

« Essaie de comprendre Giréléna. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement ? »

« Je te demande juste de la comprendre, rien de plus, rien de moins. » _me souffle la femme-Lucario alors que je réfléchis à tout ça._

« D'accord, je ferai comme tu le dis, Luciaria. Niny, tu veux bien venir, s'il te plaît ? »

« Au revoir et merci beaucoup, madame Luciaria ! »

« Madame ? Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça pourtant. » _dit-elle alors que je ne peux réellement m'empêcher de rire. C'est juste stupide … enfin, non, pas stupide, hahaha._

« Ça ne fait rien, ce n'est pas le problème, pas du tout même. Bon, on va y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Niny, tu me suis maintenant ? » _dis-je alors qu'elle rigole en m'accompagnant. Il vaut mieux que nous accélérions tous les deux ! J'ai Giréléna à rencontrer ! Je suis sûr et certain de pouvoir la voir maintenant ! Je remercie aussi Luciaria avant de la saluer. Mon corps est à nouveau en pleine forme. Sans elle ou Mana, je n'aurai … rien pu faire._

_Nous marchons, tous les deux … enfin, elle flotte, moi, je marche. Je réfléchis à ce que je vais dire, à ce que je dois dire. Mais comment faire ? Je marche, je marche, je marche, sans m'interrompre ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant._

« Papa, papa … tu crois que dame Giréléna sera contente ? »

« Je l'espère, nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour qu'elle nous en veuille hein ? »

« C'est vrai, papa ! Je suis content de la revoir ! Même si ça fait qu'un jour, c'est triste parce que vous vous ne disputez pas tous les deux pour rien. »

_C'est triste parce que je ne me dispute pas avec Giréléna ? Première nouvelle. Ah … la candeur des enfants est quand même bien surprenante en soi. Mais bon, c'est Niny, je ne dois pas m'en douter. Mais … est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas en train de grandir plus vite que naturellement ? Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça se passe exactement. Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu perdu. Peut-être qu'elle doit atteindre sa maturité plus rapidement que la normale ? Enfin, je ne me pose pas la question, il vaut mieux._

« Papa ! Papa ! C'est quoi cette grande porte ? »

_Elle me la montre … et c'est vrai … contrairement aux autres fois où je ne faisais que marcher tout droit, cette fois-ci, je me retrouve devant une gigantesque double porte. Qu'est-ce que … Ces symboles représentent des créatures au long corps cylindrique … ou à trois paires de pattes ? Rien que ça ? Ça devient surprenant et glauque là._

« C'est quoi ça ? Elle plaisante quand même ? »

_Je demande cela alors que j'entends de la musique. Enfin, il n'y a pas que ça, pas du tout même. C'est de l'orgue ? Vraiment ? De l'orgue ? C'est le genre que j'entendais à l'église dans mon village natal. Une sorte de fierté. C'est assez difficile. _

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle sait faire ça ? »

_Je pénètre dans la pièce … ou plutôt l'endroit immense … rien que cette zone est … aussi grande que tout ce que j'ai parcouru avec les quatre générales ? C'est quoi ça ? Où est-ce que je suis exactement ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de comprendre._

« Te voilà donc dans mon domaine. »

_La voix de Giréléna. Ca ne fait qu'une journée, même pas … mais ce vide qui était en moi disparait complètement. J'ai entendu sa voix … et cela me suffit ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? Je suis dans une salle du trône, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Assez spacieux, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? J'apprécie grandement, je dois l'avouer. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué de l'orgue. »

« Depuis quand sais-tu jouer d'un instrument de musique ? »

« M'as-tu jamais posé la question, Nev ? »

_Elle n'a pas tort, pas du tout même. Mais bon, qu'importe ! Qu'elle se retourne et me fasse face ! J'ai quelque chose à lui dire ! J'ai beaucoup à lui dire ! Rah ! Mais elle continue de jouer de l'orgue avant que je ne crie :_

« FAIS-MOI FACE ! GIRELENA ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais, Nev ? »

« Non ! Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici ! Pourquoi est-ce que Niny est ici ! »

« Car tu es là en tant qu'envoyé de la déesse Harsia, rien de plus, rien de moins. Tu es là pour tenir tête et tuer la reine des femmes-pokémon. »

« Imbécile ! TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE NON ! » _éructe-je avec rage en la regardant. Pourtant, elle me tourne toujours le dos. Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve complètement mais elle ne cherche même pas à me provoquer ! Pas du tout même !_

« Dame Giréléna ! Dame Giréléna ! S'il vous plaît ! Revenez avec nous ! » _s'écrit Niny, commençant à voleter en direction de la femme-Giratina._

« … … … il veut mieux que tu lui dises de revenir auprès de toi, Nev. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai me contrôler. Tu risquerais de m'en vouloir. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu ne feras pas de mal à Niny et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

_Je le sais aussi au fond de moi ! Je sais parfaitement ce que ressent Giréléna alors qu'elle arrête ce jeu stupide ! J'ai compris parfaitement ce que je dois faire avec elle ! Comment je dois vivre avec elle ! Je le sais parfaitement … que mon existence est liée avec elle. Je ne veux pas me mentir, je sais qu'il y a d'autres solutions._

« Est-ce que tu as compris où je voulais en venir ? »

« Dame reine Giréléna, s'il vous plaît … Nev est triste quand vous êtes pas là. »

_Voilà que Niny est arrivé à la hauteur de Giréléna. Elle n'a pas compris que c'est inutile ? Niny arrivera à la faire revenir de mon côté, j'en suis certain. J'en suis sûr et certain. L'orgue continue d'être joué alors que Giréléna reprend :_

« Nev, je te laisse une dernière chance … de sauver Niny. Si tu ne fais pas ça, elle disparaîtra … à jamais, est-ce que tu as compris ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises, j'ai dit. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal et je ne te ferai pas de mal ! C'est pourtant simple non ? Toi et moi, on … »

« Dame reine Giréléna, mais vous êtes en train de p… »

_J'entends juste quelques chuchotements puis une main qui se tend vers Niny … et puis plus rien du tout. Niny disparaît complètement de mon champ de vision, en un cri de stupeur qui s'étouffe au loin. Qu'est … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Po… Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?_

« GI… RE… LE …NA ! »

« Tu vois ? C'est comme ça que tu dois réagir. »

_Finalement, elle a stoppé sa musique mais qu'importe ! J'en ai strictement rien à faire de la musique ! Je veux des explications ! Et elles ont intérêt à être bonne cette fois ! JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS SUR LE GESTE QU'ELLE A COMMIS !_

« Enervé, enragé, envers la reine des femmes-pokémon. »

« P… Pourquoi ? » _demande-je avec lenteur. Je n'y arrive pas. Je devrai être enragé mais quand elle parle ainsi, j'y arrive pas. Pourtant, ce qu'elle a fait, je devrai la détester, la haïr … mais je sens qu'elle a une raison à ça._

« Pourquoi ? Je l'avais pourtant prévenue, je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Pourquoi vous ne m'écoutez donc jamais ? Vous aimez me tenir tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'était pas une question de tenir tête ! Fais revenir Niny ! »

« La faire revenir ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues donc ? »

« Qu'elle n'est pas morte … Je le sais …Tu ne l'aurais pas tuée comme ça. »

« Et pourtant, que crois-tu donc ? Que ce sang est le mien ? » _me dit-elle en présentant l'une de ses mains gantées._

_Il y a du sang … un sang qui n'est pas le sien. Je ne vois aucune blessure chez elle. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle fût déjà blessée. Non, j'exagère grandement car ce fut le cas. Mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas ça le problème._

« Est-ce que tu es enfin décidé à te battre, Nev ? »

« NON NON ET NON ! Je ne me battrai pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire ! »

_Je m'écris cela mais j'entends Giréléna qui soupire de dédain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Elle ne bouge pas de sa position, me faisant face avant de commencer à charger deux sphères spectrales dans ses mains. Elle les projette vers moi alors que je les esquive avec facilité, gémissant néanmoins de douleur._

« STOP ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu n'as pas compris, Giréléna ?! »

« Tu y seras forcé. C'est nécessaire … que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu n'auras pas la possibilité de nier cela. TU COMBATTRAS ! »

_Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportera de se battre contre moi hein ? Quoi donc ? Qu'elle me le dise ! Je ne peux que l'écouter à ce sujet ! Mais non, non et non ! Si je ne suis pas obligé de me battre, je ne le ferai pas … Ah … Niny. Je veux encore y croire. Je veux encore croire … que … c'est possible. Qu'il soit encore possible … de revenir comme avant. Je sais que c'est possible … malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Giréléna … est celle qui doit parcourir ma vie._


	19. Chapitre 18 : Vers le bonheur

**Chapitre 18 : Vers le bonheur **

« Saches que si tu ne combats pas, tu peux te considérer comme mort. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, Nev ! Pas cette fois ! »

« Et je ne veux pas me battre ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai me battre ?! Surtout si je veux œuvrer pour la paix avec les femmes-pokémon ! »

« Essaie de m'imposer cette idée au lieu de l'ouvrir ! Tu parles, tu parles, tu parles mais tu n'agis guère ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois exactement ?! »

_Je croyais … qu'elle voulait m'écouter. Que je pourrai lui faire entendre raison mais est-ce que c'est vraiment possible ça ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment … possible de lui faire comprendre que je veux la sauver ? Enfin, que je veux …continuer ce que nous avions commencé ? Passer le reste de mon existence à ses côtés ? Même si c'est une femme-pokémon ? Continuer à voyager et à découvrir de nouveaux plats avec elle ? Bon, la partie sur la nourriture n'est pas forcément nécessaire aussi hein ? Mais c'est un peu ce que je m'imaginais à ce moment précis. Enfin, sur le moment … maintenant quoi._

« Tu n'es pas concentré, tu tiens donc tant que ça à mourir ? »

_Je suis concentré ! Je suis … AH ! Je pousse un cri de surprise alors qu'elle est juste à ma portée. Quelques centimètres séparent son visage du mien. Elle est là, impressionnante, grande, son long corps cylindrique positionné de tel façon qu'il semble menaçant. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Je …_

« Ceux qui pensent à autre chose que le combat ne sont pas destinés à survivre. »

_Elle continue de parler mais je … j'approche ma main de son visage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai me battre avec elle ? Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas ça … je ne veux pas ça du tout même. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je désire. Je … ah ! Ma main … elle est en train de caresser sa joue. Je vois Giréléna qui ferme les yeux, plaçant bien son visage pour que je la caresse. Elle … je sais que c'est possible._

« Giréléna, on peut tout arrêter maintenant … »

« Non, c'est maintenant impossible. Le dernier acte est lancé. Lorsqu'il en est ainsi, on ne peut le stopper. Est-ce que tu es prêt, Nev ? »

« Prêt à quoi … Giréléna ? »

« A te battre maintenant. » _me souffle-t-elle avant de m'attraper le bras dont la main caresse sa joue. Elle est proche, terriblement proche et j'en tremble de tout mon être._

« Je t'ai pourtant dit que … »

« Mauvaise réponse, Nev. » _me dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est … c'est quoi cette puissance démesurée que je ressens ? C'est du même calibre que Luciaria ! Du même genre ! Elle a quelque chose qui sort de sa bouche ! Un souffle de flammes violettes ?! Je tente de me libérer, utilisant les esprits élémentaires avant de faire un saut en arrière._

« C'est quoi cette force ?! »

« La mienne … Nev, tu ne t'es jamais posé une question en ce qui me concerne ? »

« Quelle question est-ce que j'aurai dû me poser ? »

_Je tente d'éteindre les flammes mais je suis déjà recouvert de quelques brûlures. Heureusement, elles se ferment rapidement à mon grand soulagement alors que je l'observe. Quelque chose est différent chez Giréléna mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?_

« Tu n'as jamais compris, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je suis réellement … quelle est ma puissance réelle. As-tu remarqué quelque chose de différent avec mon corps ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Enfin, je ne vois pas pour le moment. »

« Tu es vraiment inutile, est-ce que l'on te l'a déjà dit ? »

_J'émets un rictus de colère alors que j'entends quelques déchirements. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je la regarde, me mettant en position de défense. J'ai dit que je ne l'attaquerai pas ! Alors, je ne le ferai pas ! Pas du tout même !_

« Nev, tu n'auras pas le choix. Si tu veux lui faire entendre raison, il faut que tu sois plus forte qu'elle. Giréléna ne connait que la force et la puissance depuis qu'elle est née. Les puissants sont ceux qui sont écoutés. Tu dois la battre ! Maintenant ! Tu comprends ? »

« Non. Rygagagi, je ne comprends pas … pourquoi je devrai la blesser alors que je veux tout le contraire. La seule chose que je comprends, c'est que je veux continuer de voyager avec elle. Je ne laisserai personne me retirer ce droit. »

« Alors … il va falloir que tu combattes car elle ne se privera pas pour ça. Tu sais ce qu'elle pense, tu en as une idée. Alors pourquoi ne pas la forcer à accepter ça ? Montre-lui qu'elle a tort ! Montre lui que tu es là pour les femmes-pokémons ! »

« Nev, rappelles-toi du combat contre la femme-Ninjask. »

_La femme-Ninjask ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? AH ! JE M'EN RAPPELLE MAINTENANT ! Je la pointe du doigt alors que le déchirement se fait de plus en plus … et maintenant, j'ai affaire aux trois paires d'ailes de Giréléna dans son dos._

« Je ne suis pas une simple femme-pokémon. Je suis une dragonne. »

_Dragonne. Même dans les légendes et les livres, on n'en parle pas ou presque. Pourtant, je suis quand même au courant, en tant qu'héros de la déesse Harsia. Les dragons sont des créatures mythiques et surpuissantes, capables de rivaliser ou presque avec la déesse Harsia. Pourquoi est-ce que … je n'y ai jamais pensé avant ?_

« Vois-tu la différence de puissance entre moi et toi, Nev ? Est-ce que tu comptes toujours ignorer cela et ne pas te battre ? Ou alors, tu veux me tenir tête et tenter de me convaincre qu'il existe un monde en paix pour toi et moi ? »

« Qu'importe la différence de force ! »

« Elle tente de t'effrayer … et de te forcer à te battre, Nev. »

_Je le sais parfaitement ! Je sais parfaitement qu'elle cherche ça ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ou stupide ! Je sais qu'elle cherche à tout faire pour que je me batte ! Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier ! Je ne … AAAAAAH ! Elle vient de m'emporter subitement dans les airs, m'agrippant comme si de rien n'était._

« Alors qu'attends-tu ? Hein ? Que je te lâche ? Tu mourras. »

_Elle vient tout simplement de faire ce qu'elle a dit. Elle vient de me lâcher dans le vide, à environ dix mètres de hauteur alors que le sol de pierre se rapproche dangereusement, beaucoup trop dangereusement à mon goût !_

« Nous te prêtons tous nos pouvoirs, Nev. Utilise-les … s'il te plaît. »

_Géréci me parle doucement, comme si elle savait que la situation était beaucoup plus dramatique que prévue. Affronter Giréléna ? Même dans mes rêves les plus horribles, je n'y aurai jamais pensé. Plus du tout même. Puis … pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une femme-pokémon aussi importante qu'elle … a fait ça avec moi ?_

« Tu ne comprends pas, Nev ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle a agi de la sorte ? » _me demande Rygagagi. J'aimerai croire que c'est ça … mais je ne pense pas non._

_Elle me l'a dit clairement que ce n'était pas ça à mon égard, juste une pure envie. Rien de concret. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je ne me berce plus de doux rêves. Je ne suis plus aussi naïf qu'auparavant, loin de là même._

_J'atterris au sol et regarde Giréléna. L'affronter ? Vraiment ? Tout donner dans ce combat ? Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. Je crois que je me retiendrai instinctivement. C'est un peu comme si je devais combattre à nouveau Apixy … ou alors même Niny dans quelques années. Je ne pourrai pas, c'est comme ça et pas autrement._

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu es enfin décidé ? »

« Non. Je suis décidé à ne pas m'en prendre à toi, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

_Je regarde autour de moi mais bon, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ça, loin de là même. Enfin, j'aimerai penser que c'est le cas mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas ça le problème. JE VEUX LA CONVAINCRE ! Comment est-ce que je peux la convaincre ?_

« GIRELENA ! Est-ce que tu es prête à m'écouter ? »

« Les vainqueurs ont tout. Si tu veux pouvoir me faire obéir à toi, il te faudra alors me battre. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas une notion aussi simple que ça ? BATS-MOI ! ET TU POURRAS FAIRE TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX DE MOI ! »

« AH NON ! Aucune allusion perverse, compris ?! »

_Elle me regarde, interloquée par mes propos. Quoi ? Elle croit que je n'ai pas compris son manège ou quoi ? Pourtant, le sourire qu'elle me fait a quelque chose de machiavélique … mais en même temps, chaleureux et sincère._

« Oh, je vois ça. Je sais ce que je vais faire alors. »

_Elle semble mentir … comme si elle avait déjà une idée en tête depuis le début mais quoi ? Je me le demande et je me mets sur mes … hein ? Où est-ce qu'elle est maintenant ? Je me retourne, la cherchant du regard alors que j'entends sa voix :_

« Je sais ce qui va alors se passer. Est-ce que tu penses à un cauchemar, Nev ? Ou à un rêve ? Que désirerais-tu lorsque tu seras défait ? Peut-être que la mort est ce qui t'attends, non ? »

« RIEN NE M'ATTENDRA ! Même pas en rêve ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! »

« Je comprends parfaitement ce qui se passe … et ce qui va se passer. »

_Elle est derrière moi ! Je me retourne au bon moment pour l'apercevoir mais sa main gantée se pose sur ma bouche et me soulève, m'empêchant de parler. Elle me soulève avec une extrême facilité alors que je gesticule._

« Tu ne me donnes même pas envie de faire des efforts, Nev. »

_Qu'est-ce que … AAAAAAAAAAAH ! De l'électricité sort de sa main, me foudroyant sur place alors que tout mon corps est parcouru de soubresauts, des brûlures apparaissant à nouveau alors que je tente de bouger._

« Si tu avais décidé de te battre, tu aurais pu éviter cette foudre. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait … est-ce que tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

_Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre quand elle m'attaque… elle m'attaque de la sorte ? Elle me jette au sol alors que je ne sens même pas mon corps me répondre. Les quatre voix en moi me disent de me relever._

« Tu me déçois. Tout ce que tu as fait depuis le départ est donc inutile. »

_Je la déçois ? Elle ? Est-ce qu'elle … se moque de moi ? Je cherche à relever mon visage vers elle pour la regarder. Je la déçois ? Réellement ? C'est donc ça ? Je … non. Non et non. Je … non. Je la déçois ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ?_

_C'est vrai. Elle semble triste et dépitée que je ne me batte pas ? Mais ensuite ? Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre elle. Je ne veux pas me battre contre elle. C'est tout ! Est-ce un crime que de ne pas vouloir se battre ? De juste … passer du temps avec elle ?_

« Nev, tu as récupéré des pouvoirs pour un premier but … celui d'affronter la reine des femmes-pokémon. Mais tu as grandi et mûri depuis le début de ce voyage. Pourtant, Giréléna était préparée depuis le départ à t'affronter. Comprends-tu ? »

« … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut que je me batte autant contre elle ? Est-ce qu'elle … n'a pas envie que je sois son ami ? Simplement son ami ? »

« Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle te considère justement comme son … ami le plus fidèle que tu dois te battre contre elle ? Tu n'y as pas pensé ? »

« Me battre contre elle ? Car je suis son ami ? »

« Son unique ami … son principal ami. Tu ne devrais pas te faire d'illusions, Nev. Tu ne devrais pas te mentir. Elle t'est redevable depuis le début. Mais tu sais aussi qu'elle est très orgueilleuse, trop orgueilleuse pour te le dire. »

« Je sais parfaitement … ça. Je le sais parfaitement, oui. »

_Je dois alors me battre contre elle car je suis son ami ? Pour lui faire entendre raison ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je commence à comprendre. Est-ce que je n'étais pas assez réveillé pour ça ? Conscient ? Non, je le sais maintenant. Je me relève, faisant face à Giréléna … avant de faire briller mon pendentif._

« Giréléna, si je gagne, tu m'écouteras, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Avant que tu me terrasses … c'est le cas. » _dit la femme aux cheveux argentés. La femme-pokémon. La femme-Giratina. La femme-dragonne._

« Non, puisque tu aimes dominer, je vais te dominer. Ainsi, tu seras alors forcée de m'obéir. »

« Oh ? Toi ? Me dominer ? Hahaha. »

_Pourtant, je suis plus que sérieux. Je vais la combattre ! Je vais réussir à la combattre et … Que … ses mains ? Elles se sont allongées ? Elles sont devenues bien plus crochues ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ses mains sont devenues comme des griffes !_

« Continuons à te montrer les pouvoirs des dragons. »

_Quoi ? Elle veut dire par là que … hum ? Non, ce n'était pas ça exactement. Ce n'était pas exactement ça … c'était encore différent que Luciaria. Mais comment faire exactement ? J'ai du mal à raisonner et … AAAAAAAAAAAH !_

« Que… Giréléna… Giré … »

_La griffe qu'elle m'a plantée dans le ventre, elle a la puissance des dragons mais surtout, ça fait très très … mal. Elle ne se prive pas, n'est-ce pas ? J'hoquète, reculant alors que je regarde ma blessure. Elle m'a réellement transpercé, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Montre-moi donc ce que tu vaux, n'est-ce pas ? »  
><em><br>Je dois me soigner, je dois me soigner ! Mais vite ! Sinon, elle va en profiter ! Je suis décidé à me battre mais là, elle … elle a décidé aussi de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Je … Ah … Ah … Ah … JE DOIS ME SOIGNER MAINTENANT ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Pourtant, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ... si ! Je le sais ! Je suis perturbé mais conscient ! Ou … non ?_


	20. Bonne fin : Liés pour l'éternité

**Bonne fin : Liés pour l'éternité**

« Avec cette griffe ancrée dans ton ventre, tu ne peux plus faire grand-chose dorénavant. »

« Tu ferais bien de faire plutôt attention à toi, Giréléna. Je ne plaisante plus non plus ! »

_Je lui dis cela tout en tentant de rester concentré. Ce n'est pas forcément le plus simple mais qu'importe, j'essaye quand même d'y arriver. BON ! Je dois l'affronter et tout donner dans ce combat ! Par quoi est-ce que je peux commencer ? La glace ! Je crois que les dragons ne supportent pas du tout la glace d'après mes souvenirs !_

« Giréléna, je sais que tu adores les cônes glacés mais qu'est-ce que tu penses du mien ? »

_Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de faire apparaître deux pieux de glace autour de mes poings, m'en servant comme des katars avant d'agresser la femme-Giratina. Celle-ci les esquive, décollant dans les airs comme si de rien n'était alors que je soupire. Zut ! Ca ne marche pas aussi facilement que ça dans le fond, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage… ou non !_

« Dommage pour toi, je suis plus doué que ça ! »

_Je tends mes deux poings en sa direction, les pieux de glace quittant mes poings pour foncer vers elle. Ils percutent son corps, s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa peau alors que je la vois qui s'apprête à s'écrouler au sol … sauf qu'elle ne tombe pas … mais traverse le sol ?!_

_C'est quoi ce tour de passe-passe ? Je n'apprécie pas vraiment la magie lorsque je ne la comprends pas ! Je me retourne une fois, deux fois, trois fois mais rien ! Elle a encore disparu comme auparavant ! Mais je ne tomberai pas dans le piège !_

« Montre-toi maintenant, Giréléna ! »

« Oh … mais je suis derrière toi, Nev. »

_Derrière moi ? Je me retourne une dernière fois avant de sentir une présence dans mon dos. Elle m'a trompé ! Complètement trompé même ! Sauf que ce n'est pas une griffe qui se plante dans mon dos … mais tout son corps. _

_Et je sens des craquements sonores qui résonnent dans mon être. En fait, chaque parcelle de mes os est en train de se briser. C'était quoi … La même attaque Luciaria ? Mais d'une puissance encore plus grande car il s'agit d'une dragonne ? J'halète, crachant du sang alors que mon maul tombe au sol._

« Te voilà paralysé … Incapable de réagir. Incapable de me battre. »

« Ja … JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! »

« Pourtant, c'est le cas, Nev. Aurais-tu la force de te retourner pour me faire face et me le dire ? En me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

_Je vais le lui montrer ! Je pousse un râle, ne sentant plus chaque partie de mon corps alors que ma tête se retourne … puis le reste du corps. J'ai mal ! TELLEMENT MAL !_

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore battu, Giréléna ! »

_J'ai compris que je dois lutter contre elle ! Que je dois la combattre ! Cette blessure au ventre n'est pas suffisante pour me terrasser ! Par contre, ce qu'elle a fait avec son corps, c'est autre chose. J'amorce un mouvement vers elle mais mes jambes fléchissent._

« Accepte la défaite. _» me murmure-t-elle doucement._

_Je m'écroule … mais pas au sol, loin de là même. En fait, je m'écroule contre la poitrine de Giréléna. C'est doux … et chaleureux … comme dans mes souvenirs. Et Giréléna ne me retire pas de son carquois de chair. Je sens juste sa queue qui vient s'enrouler autour du bas de mon corps. J'ai vraiment … perdu ?_

« Tu es bien trop faible pour réussir à m'atteindre mais … »

« Mais … quoi ? Tu as gagné, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Tu vas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai quand même essayé de faire ça depuis le début. »

_Depuis le début, c'est vrai. J'ai essayé de la tuer, je ne le nie pas. Pas du tout même. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai tenté de faire mais … je … est-ce que je le regrette réellement ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que oui, je le regrette amèrement. Je le regrette complètement. C'est Giréléna. Mon corps ne me répond plus, je ne ressens plus rien. Enfin, si … je peux encore ressentir mais je ne peux plus bouger._

« Après un combat des plus effroyable, où l'un et l'autre se sont affrontés avec le maximum de leur puissance, la reine des femmes-pokémon fut vaincue. Néanmoins, dans un dernier soubresaut désespéré, elle attaqua le héros des humains, l'emportant avec elle dans la mort. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je suis pourtant bien vivant. Elle aussi non ? Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. Avec difficultés, je relève ma tête de son décolleté, la fixant longuement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me sourit comme ça ?_

« Tu penses quoi … de cette fin de l'histoire, Nev ? Est-ce qu'elle te convient ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle me convient ? Une histoire où toi et moi, nous mourrons ? Ca serait juste tragique …et triste … je ne crois pas que … cela me plairait. »

« Pourtant, quand on y réfléchit bien, c'est ce que chacun et chacune vont entendre maintenant, dans le monde entier et dans les cieux aussi. Arceus elle-même entendra cette histoire … et deviendra alors la vérité. » 

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Giréléna. Je ne vois pas du tout même. »

« Nous allons mourir dans ce monde. Voilà tout. » _me dit-elle, tout simplement alors que je commence à regarder autour de moi. Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le décor est en train de changer ! La salle du trône, là où elle et moi, nous nous trouvions … quelque chose a changé. J'ai l'impression … d'être coupé du monde extérieur._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ? »

« Rien de bien spécial. Ici, nul ne viendra nous déranger, toi et moi. Nous sommes libérés, du temps, de l'espace et des dimensions. Plus rien n'a d'influence en cet endroit … oh que oui. Plus rien du tout. Maintenant, unissons-nous, toi et moi … »

_Nous unir ? Ce n'était quand même … si … C'était bien ça. Elle a déjà retiré son bustier, l'unique vêtement qu'elle possède sous sa forme de femme-pokémon. Je peux observer sa poitrine nue et désirable … à la peau grise et aux écailles sur ses tétons._

« Hum ? J'allais te demander de faire de même mais il est vrai que ton corps est blessé … mais qu'importe, on ira le soigner plus tard. Pour la première fois d'une longue série, très longue série même, on va faire à ma manière, Nev. »

_Voilà que mes habits tombent au sol alors que je me retrouve rapidement excité. Mon corps n'a plus aucune gêne ou honte à être ainsi devant elle … surtout quand elle-même n'est plus réellement habillée … mais toujours désirable._

« Visiblement, tu es déjà prêt, n'est-ce pas ? Baisse donc les yeux. »

« Oh … mais attends, tu … »

« Je sais ce que je vais faire avec toi, Nev. Réparons donc tes mains. »

_Elle retire ses gants … laissant paraître ses mains grises … mais au toucher si doux et délicat. Elle les passe sur mes mains … et je retrouve la faculté de les mouvoir mais pas mes bras. C'est étrange mais … AH ! Oh ! Elle vient de placer ma main gauche sur son sein droit._

« Tu sais comment cela fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour … l'autre main, tu vas découvrir par toi-même, Nev. Ne me déçois pas. »

_Ma main droite est logée juste sous son nombril … là où des écailles se trouvent. Si c'est comme ce que je pense, cela veut dire que … _

« Est-ce que je dois commencer à bouger ? »

« Tu ne devrais même pas me poser la question, idiot. » _rétorque-t-elle alors que je commence un mouvement circulaire. Rapidement, l'écaille recouvrant son téton noir disparait, laissant place au petit monticule de chair._

_Il est là … désirable et excité … mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je sens aussi peu à peu que les écailles de Giréléna … « reculent » en bas ? Je cligne des yeux et baisse mon regard. C'est étrange … de voir ses lèvres vaginales mais sur ce corps de femme-pokémon._

« Alors, toujours aussi dégoûtée de ce que tu vois ? »

« A force, j'ai commencé à m'y habituer … Mais bon, je … »

« Oh, ne t'en fait pas, en tant qu'apparence de femme-pokémon, tu risques d'être plus que surpris. On commence ? Tu connais le chemin mais je vais t'y emmener. »

_Sa queue s'enroule autour de mon corps et rapidement, mon sexe se retrouve ancré en elle. OOOOOOOH ! C'est chaud et accueillant. Elle ne fait que quelques mouvements du bassin et … je me retrouve déjà en train de la remplir._

« Hum ? Quelques secondes ? Vraiment, Nev ? »

« Je suis plus que … confus et gêné, Giréléna. »

« C'est la première fois que tu entres en une femme-pokémon, c'est compréhensible. Déjà que sous ma forme humaine, tu ne tenais guère longtemps mais alors, dans un corps sculpté pour le plaisir et le désir du mâle, il est encore plus normal que tu ne tiennes guère. Hahaha ! Viens par-là ! Viens par-là toi ! »

_Elle s'exalte, elle exulte alors que sa queue entoure tout mon corps, même mon torse et mes bras, je ne peux plus bouger du tout alors que ses hanches et son sexe font tout le nécessaire pour notre rapport sexuel._

_Un rapport presque animal, où je pousse des râles et où je cherche aussi à donner des coups d'hanche. Cette fois-ci, Giréléna ne m'arrête pas dans mes mouvements et se laisse faire. Peu à peu, sa queue autour de mon torse se retire, me laissant tomber contre sa poitrine. J'halète sur son téton droit, lui soufflant dessus avant de me crisper._

« Seconde fois, déjà ? Est-ce que je dois alors employer les grands moyens ? »

« C'est … c'est si bon … Giréléna. »

« C'est bien pour cela que je suis ici. Que pensais-tu ? Que cela serait détestable avec la reine des femmes-pokémon ? Tu as perdu ton combat et tu sais quoi ? Cela m'importe peu ce qui peut arriver au reste du monde. Oh que oui … J'en ai strictement rien à faire. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que toi et moi, nous allons copuler pour l'éternité. Nous n'aurons jamais faim, nous n'aurons jamais soif, nous ne serons jamais fatigués. »

« Rien que ça ? C'est « merveilleux » comme magie. »

« Héhéhé … Que veux-tu, j'aime rendre tout cela assez spécial, non ? »

_Je la comprends, je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être excité. Je ne sors même pas mon sexe d'en elle, je reste durci et je continue, continue, continue._

« Gir… Giréléna … »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? »

« Je … Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi maintenant que nous ne sommes plus là-bas ? »

« Tu parles de l'autre monde ? Celui où Harsia et compagnie vont s'amuser ? »

_J'hoche la tête faiblement alors qu'elle semble songeuse. Elle place une main derrière mon crâne et me force à coller ma tête contre un sein, ma bouche à millimètres de son téton noir durci. Elle me chuchote de le laper tout en continuant mon œuvre plus bas, chose que je fais. Elle pousse un gémissement, reprenant :_

« Bon … visiblement, il n'y a pas cinquante mille choix. Maintenant que la reine des femmes-pokémon est morte, Harsia va pouvoir commencer son œuvre pour reformer le monde … et surtout envahir les humains. »

« Envahir les humains ? Comment ça exactement ? »

« Hum ? Tout simplement en permettant aux femmes-pokémon d'agir délibérément et sans aucune restriction sur eux, comme si de rien n'était. Harsia n'est pas différente des autres femmes-pokémon. Enfin si …elle est bien supérieure aux autres femmes-pokémon mais à part ça, ça en reste une comme les autres. »

« Tu … tu veux dire que si tu meures … »

« Tu peux considérer que les femmes-pokémon ne vont pas se priver pour régner en maîtresses sur le monde. C'est aussi simple que ça. Bien entendu, il y aura toujours des résistantes mais qui pourrait tenir tête à Harsia à part moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, je dois te l'avouer. »

« Personne … mais qu'importe, tu as perdu, Nev. Et maintenant, toi et moi, on va copuler sauvagement pour l'éternité. Ce qui se passe dans l'autre monde ne nous concerne guère dorénavant. Tu es prêt ? »

« Je … Je suis prêt, Giréléna. »

« Soit ! Continuons, continuons ! Ça ne fait que deux fois, bientôt trois ! »

_Elle peut parler … mais je me sens ailleurs. Un monde où seuls moi et Giréléna vivons ? Ca semble plaisant … très plaisant mais en même temps. Non. Ca ne me plait pas. Cela veut dire que j'abandonne Niny, j'abandonne tout le monde. Que cela soit la demoiselle-Magicarpe ! Ou alors la demoiselle-Gardevoir ! Enfin, je … je ne peux pas._

_Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas abandonner tout le monde juste pour mon plaisir ! Je ne peux pas ! Je dois affronter Giréléna ! Il y a une autre solution pour nous deux ! Une solution où nous pouvons vivre, elle et moi, dans ce monde ! J'en suis sûr et certain !_

« Tu as rêvassé, Nev ? J'espère que c'était un bon rêve … » _me murmure Giréléna alors que je rouvre les yeux. Je fais un petit sourire avant de dire :_

« C'était un rêve oui … où nous étions tous les deux seuls, toi et moi. Sans rien, ni personne. Voilà tout. »

_Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible puisqu'elle hausse un sourcil et qu'elle rougit légèrement. Je me gratte la joue d'une main, l'autre venant soigner mon ventre. On y va !_


	21. Chapitre 19 : Ce que je désire

**Chapitre 19 : Ce que je désire**

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça, Giréléna ! »

« Je ne te demande pas d'accepter … mais de subir. Si tu n'es pas capable de me tenir tête, de m'affronter, de me combattre, tu n'as pas le droit à la parole ! »

« Nev ! Utilise encore mes pouvoirs contre elle ! »

« Rygagagi … encore là pour me contrecarrer, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmure Giréléna alors que la voix de l'esprit élémentaire résonne hors de mon corps._

« Te contrecarrer ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas exactement. Mais je me doute que ça ne risque pas de te plaire ce qui est en train de se passer. NEV ! Comme avec Luciaria ! »

_Je dois faire confiance à Rygagagi, je n'ai pas été déçu par sa puissance ! Je sais parfaitement qu'elle peut me venir en aide ! Je peux combattre Giréléna avec Rygagagi ! Je vais même le faire dès maintenant ! Je frappe du pied sur le sol, fonçant vers Giréléna avec mon maul. A moi d'attaquer cette fois ! Je ne dois pas me laisser faire contre elle !_

« Première fois que tu annonces directement la couleur contre moi. »

_Mais dès que j'arrive à son contact, elle se met à disparaître à mes yeux. Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Il en est hors de question ! Je soulève le maul, concentrant les trois autres esprits élémentaires en moi. Je frappe le sol avec violence._

_Ce n'est pas juste des pieux de pierre qui sortent autour de moi mais aussi de glace et de métal. Je ne m'en prive pas pour qu'ils éclatent en morceaux, Giréléna réapparaissant au loin, un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

« De cette façon, je ne peux pas m'approcher de toi sans me blesser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si je ne sais pas où tu es, je n'ai alors qu'à raser tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Un principe assez violent mais terriblement efficace. »

« Je tiens à le confirmer mais bon … si je ne peux pas m'approcher, je peux toujours attaquer à distance, tu t'en rappelles ? »

_Elle ouvre la bouche et prépare à nouveau l'un de ces souffles, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'importe, je sais parfaitement ce à quoi je dois m'attendre. OUI ! ALLEZ ! J'y vais à nouveau ! Je ne dois pas que me protéger ! Je recommence à courir vers elle, esquivant les flammes en faisant un saut sur le côté pour arriver à sa hauteur._

« Et tu pensais vraiment que j'allais ne pas réagir ? »

« Non, pas du tout, Giréléna. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas stupide. »

_Elle me sourit alors qu'elle semble apprécier notre combat. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un entraînement, contrairement aux autres fois. On se bat pour de vrai, elle et moi ! On se bat jusqu'à ce que l'un admette sa défaite … et ça ne sera pas moi !_

« Et que comptes-tu faire, Nev ? Vraiment me frapper ? »

« Je ne vais pas me gêner tiens ! »

_Je n'hésite plus un seul instant. Je concentre toutes mes forces dans le maul avant de l'abattre sur la joue de Giréléna. Qu'elle comprenne que je ne blague pas cette fois ! Mon maul la percute mais son corps ne bouge pas. Elle a placé une main pour parer le coup._

« Tu y as mis vraiment de la conviction, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, c'est à moi aussi … »

_Elle s'envole une nouvelle fois, m'impressionnant par sa statue alors que ses six ailes sont déployées, prêtes à battre à une vitesse folle. Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Il y a quelque chose de spécial, vraiment spécial même._

« Puisque tu te donnes à fond … Je vais en faire de même de mon côté, Nev ! Goûte à la fureur que j'ai accumulée pendant des années ! »

_Son corps fait à nouveau tout ça … non, ce n'est pas exactement pareil. Il y a autre chose. Tout son corps exprime sa colère et son énervement. C'est tout simplement que … comment est-ce que je peux exprimer ça ? Sa colère ? Sa rage ?_

« EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS, NEV ?! »

_Elle me frappe, elle a foncé vers moi ! Elle a tout simplement renvoyé mon maul sur le côté avant de se mettre à me frapper de toutes ses forces. Chaque coup martèle mon corps mais je me sens protégé par les quatre esprits élémentaires. Je serai normalement déjà mort, brisé … mais cette fois-ci, les esprits élémentaires sont tous en moi et font de leur mieux pour …_

« Elle fait peur la reine des femmes-pokémon. »

« Je le sais bien ,Géréci, pardon de t'imposer ça. »

« Mais même si elle fait peur, elle ne pourra pas briser nos défenses ! »

_C'est vrai. Géréci a montré qu'elle était d'une extrême solidité … alors avec l'aide de ses sœurs, elle n'aurait aucun mal à ça. D'ailleurs, même si je souffre, mon corps ne se brise pas. Pas cette fois ! Je suis en parfaite harmonie avec les esprits élémentaires._

« Fléchis ! Ecroules-toi ! TOMBE ! »

_Elle me frappe, elle me frappe sans même retenir ses coups. Je l'entends s'énerver et s'enrager. C'est donc … vraiment ça qu'elle a accumulé pendant des années ? Pendant tout ce temps ? Sans même jamais m'en parler._

« Comment est-ce que je pourrai ne pas haïr les humains hein ?! Comment est-ce que je ne pourrai pas haïr les femmes-pokémon ?! Se liguant contre ma mère pour la tuer ! Ces fichus héros, cette femme, cet homme, ces deux êtres qui avaient profité des pouvoirs d'Arceus ! Juste pour pouvoir l'éliminer alors qu'elle était déjà prête à se rendre ! Ils pouvaient s'excuser ensuite, le mal était fait ! LE MAL ETAIT FAIT ! Ils l'ont tuée devant moi ! »

_Une femme ? Un homme ? Je la regarde, interloqué alors qu'elle a quelques larmes de colère aux yeux. Ce n'est pas … ce que je pense hein ? Mais elle parle … de sa mère ? Ou alors, est-ce que je me trompe ? J'espère que je me trompe, je l'espère vraiment._

_Non, même si je ne me trompe pas, c'est plutôt le contraire, je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Et qu'est-ce que cela changera, hein ? Je pense avoir compris. En fait, je me doute même … Sa mère est morte … tuée … par mes parents. Sa mère qui devait avoir envie d'un monde uni … entre les femmes-pokémon et les humains._

« Comme toi, Giréléna, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Sa colère s'estompe alors qu'elle recule. J'allais … l'étreindre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que nous étions en plein combat ? Je me doute … j'ai devant moi l'assassin de mes parents. Elle les a surement tués … par la même colère qu'elle a tentée de faire s'abattre sur moi. Je me doute … oui … ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème. Est-ce qu'elle s'est calmé au final ? Je ne crois pas. Je n'en suis pas sûr du tout même._

« C'est tout ce que a à me répondre ? Subir sans réagir ? »

« Non ! Tu ne sais pas que je suis en train de tout simplement me concentrer ? Comme avec Luciaria ? Tu comprendras bien assez tôt tout ce que ça veut dire. »

« Ne me prends pas pour plus idiote que je ne le suis. Je te rappelle que je suis celle qui t'a permis d'acquérir les esprits élémentaires ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas prévu tout ça ?! »

_Elle continue d'être en colère mais je la sens comme perturbée. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir délivrée d'un poids des plus lourds, qu'elle portait depuis des années. Mais je sais aussi que tout n'est pas résolu en un claquement de doigts, loin de là._

« Nev, cela va être bientôt prêt. »

« Est-ce que tu es certaine que … ça ne la tuera pas ? » _demande-je avec inquiétude. Mon but n'est pas de tuer Giréléna, pas du tout même._

« J'en suis sûre et certaine. »

_Tant mieux alors, je ne peux pas cacher mon soulagement alors que je me mets à réfléchir à tout ça. C'est aussi simple … mais bon, en même temps, ça ne veut pas dire que tout est résolu. Mais voir Giréléna en colère, une véritable colère, non pas à cause de sa peur des insectes, ça me fait mal._

_C'est là que je comprends à quel point Giréléna est une femme comme les autres, avec ses qualités, ses défauts. Malgré les apparences, elle reste une personne comme une autre. C'est avec elle que j'ai découvert ce monde._

« ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! Montre-moi à quel point tu veux avoir raison, Nev ! MONTRE-MOI DONC TA FORCE ! »

« Je ne vais pas m'en priver, Giréléna … mais tu risques d'être surprise. »

_Et pas forcément bonne. Pourtant, je sens que Giréléna est déjà prête à se … non ? Ce n'est pas du tout ça même. Elle me regarde avec énervement. Je crois qu'elle veut évacuer tout d'une traite. Je crois qu'elle a décidé de passer finalement aux choses sérieuses. Elle lève les deux mains en l'air, tout le palais se mettant à trembler fortement alors que le plafond s'effondre, laissant paraître la lumière de la lune._

« Tu vas y goûter Nev … Tu vas y goûter ! »

_Je ne rêve pas hein ? Je cligne des yeux alors que j'observe la lune … mais surtout le rocher enflammé qui est en train d'en cacher une partie. C'est … C'est quoi ça ? Un météore ? Elle blague ? Elle est en train de blaguer hein ?!_

« DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU SAIS FAIRE CA ?! »

« La puissance des dragons est quasi-infinie. Lorsque tu as décidé de te présenter face à moi, tu savais à quoi t'attendre non ?! SUBIS MA FUREUR ! »

« Nev, si tu le prends de plein fouet, tu ne pourras pas … »

_Survivre ? Je m'en doute … mais pourtant, je me positionne et arme mon maul. C'est avec lui que j… Non ! Je le jette en arrière, concentrant mon poing en arrière. Je n'utiliserai que mon corps pour la contrer ! Je vais le lui montrer !_

_Je remarque que Giréléna halète. Elle est au bord de l'évanouissement, elle est exténuée. Envoyer une telle technique semble avoir demandé des pouvoirs surpuissants mais rien de bien étonnant, on parle de Giréléna, pas d'une femme lambda._

« Concentration … concentration. »

_Je me concentre, mon poing s'illuminant. Pour arrêter un météore de cette taille, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je donne tout ! TOUT ! TOUT ! Je pousse un cri mêlant désespoir, rage et fureur avant de prendre appui sur mes jambes. Je saute en direction des airs, aidés par les pouvoirs des quatre esprits élémentaires._

_Mon poing vient frapper le météore mais je sens déjà des flammes qui lèchent mon corps sur sa globalité. Si je ne me concentre pas, je vais carboniser ! Déjà, une épaisse armure de glace se forme autour de moi pour me rafraîchir mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit assez utile._

_Pas du tout… et je suis légèrement repoussé en arrière alors que recommence à marteler du poing droit le météore pour le briser. Pourtant, il continue sa course effrénée comme si mon existence fut inutile. JE NE DOIS PAS …_

« J'AI DIT QUE J'ALLAIS LA STOPPER ! »

_Un dernier cri, un dernier coup de poing, un dernier souffle et voilà que mon corps est repoussé complètement arrière comme si de rien n'était. Je regarde pourtant le météore qui continue son chemin et me relève aussitôt. JE NE DOIS PAS ABANDONNER … MAINTENANT ! Je dois briser ce météore ! C'est l'incarnation de tout ce qui a poussé Giréléna à être ainsi ! JE … DOIS … LE … BRISER !_

_Pourtant, les brûlures sur mon corps, mes habits en partie calcinés, ma fatigue … tout cela me montre parfaitement que je ne pourrai plus combatte très longtemps. Si je ne donne pas tout maintenant, je crois que …_

« Nous sommes avec toi, Nev. Ne l'oublie pas. Libère Giréléna de son tourment. »

_Les quatre esprits élémentaires … mais la voix de Rygagagi. Oui, elles sont là, elles me prêtent leurs forces alors que je suis en train de concentrer toutes mes forces. Rygagagi … elle me souffle des mots, elle me murmure cela :_

« Et offre-lui une nouvelle vie. »

_C'est ce que je comptais faire. Si ce météore est l'incarnation de l'affliction de Giréléna, c'est mon devoir que d'en terminer avec lui ! Le météore finit par atterrir sur moi mais un ultime coup de poing chargé de la puissance de Rygagagi et de ses sœurs le stoppe finalement … pour le fissurer et le briser en morceaux. Des débris de pierres, certains encore enflammés commencent à tomber autour de moi._

« Ce … n'est pas possible ? Toi ? Toi ? Ce … Nev ?

_Giréléna s'écroule au sol, ses ailes ayant arrêté de battre. Elle se redresse avec lenteur et fatigue, me regardant avec … lassitude. Elle semble comme résignée maintenant. Elle semble tout simplement … exténuée et fatiguée. Elle me murmure :_

« Termines-en maintenant, Nev. Je ne peux plus rien faire. L'une des plus puissantes attaque des dragons, tu as réussi à la contrer. »

_C'est donc comme ça que ça doit se terminer ? Moi ? Fatigué, entouré par les gravats, elle, chancelante, semblent tenir avec difficultés sur ses jambes ? C'est donc ainsi qu'elle veut que tout ça se finisse ? Je ne crois pas … non._

« Nev, mes félicitations. Tu peux me tuer maintenant. Mets un terme à l'histoire de la reine des femmes-pokémon. »

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? De très mauvais goût mais j'ai l'habitude avec toi, Giréléna. Tu n'as jamais eu un bon humour à ce sujet. »

« Nev. Comme tu as pu réussir à me montrer que tu étais plus fort que moi, tu peux me tuer. Je ne me défendrai pas. Utilise donc ton maul … Non. Utilise la véritable forme … l'épée. Plante-la moi en plein cœur. Concentre la puissance des quatre esprits élémentaires. Loges-la ici … Nev. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Giréléna ?! »

_Elle place une main au-dessus de sa poitrine, au niveau de son décolleté. L'épée ? Sa véritable forme ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ?! Je ne peux pas la tuer ! Je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! Je ne cherche pas à la tuer ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se montre résignée et prête à mourir ?! POURQUOI ?! Elle croit que c'est ça ce que je veux … maintenant ? La tuer ? En terminer ?_


	22. Epilogue : Une aventure à deux

**Epilogue : Une aventure à deux**

« Non, Giréléna. Je ne te tuerai pas. »

« Si tu ne me tues pas, le monde ne sera jamais en paix. Les femmes-pokémon continueront d'attaquer les humains sans aucune réticence, provoquant des catastrophes, des viols et autres. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ta mort apporterait de plus que ce qui se passe à l'heure actuelle ? »

_Je me relève, j'ai du mal, beaucoup de mal mais je me tiens là, face à elle. J'ai un sourire aux lèvres alors que je la regarde avec tendresse. Je suis un peu fatigué, je dois le reconnaître. Un peu fatigué mais Giréléna aussi. J'amorce un premier pas vers elle._

« Elle apportera le calme et la séré … »

« C'est ce que tu voudrais réellement, Giréléna ? Que je te tue sans même chercher à te sauver ? Que je mette à éliminer la femme-pokémon qui a décidé de se révolter contre la déesse Harsia car elle voulait que les femmes-pokémon vivent en paix avec les humains ? »

« Tu dois le faire, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités, Nev. »

« Ca, c'est ce que tu aimerais me faire croire mais je vais te donner ma vision des choses après ta mort, Giréléna. Je vais te la donner. Si je te tue, les femmes-pokémon qui sont sous tes ordres vont devenir comme folles car elles n'auront plus de cheffe à qui obéir. Cela va être l'anarchie et elles vont s'en prendre aux autres femmes-pokémon mais aussi aux humains. »

« Non mais, je … »

« Ce que tu considères comme une action pour la paix va juste finir par briser tout cela. Tu as pu le voir, il existe des communautés qui acceptent pleinement de vivre avec les femmes-pokémon. Est-ce que te tuer fut nécessaire pour ça ? De même, avec ta mort, ce n'est pas du tout les humains que tu vas sauver … mais plutôt tout simplement les anéantir. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu ne vois que … »

« Le côté négatif ? Giréléna ? Sincèrement ? Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai changé grâce à toi. Que cela soit sur mon apriori sur les femmes-pokémon ou le reste. Mais ce n'est pas tout, tu es … quelqu'un de très important pour moi mais pas seulement … Je ne veux pas que tu te considères comme une martyre … comme ta mère. »

« Ne … ne parle pas de ma mère de la sorte ! »

« Je ne dis pas que son action était ridicule … mais ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Si tu veux la paix dans le monde, il ne faut pas émettre des sacrifices. C'est si … laid. Comment peut-on accepter une paix où il fut nécessaire de sacrifier quelqu'un pour ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … tu veux dire par là ? Sois plus précis. »

« Giréléna, je ne te tuerais pas … et tu ne te sacrifieras pas. Tu ne mourras pas. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste comme choix ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ?! »

_Elle semble complètement perdue. J'arrive vers elle, mon maul ayant repris la forme d'un pendentif alors que je fais un petit sourire. Je tends doucement ma main vers elle :_

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'accompagnerais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

« Après ce que j'ai fait ? Après la mort de Niny ? Après mes tentatives pour te tuer ? »

Elle me regarde, incrédule mais pourtant, elle sait pertinemment que je ne plaisante pas avec ça. Je viens lui prendre sa main, glissant mes doigts entre les siens avant de chuchoter :

« Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas éliminé Niny, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … je l'ai tuée ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire le contraire ?! » _s'exclame-t-elle alors que de mon autre main, je lui désigne une légère blessure à la queue … qu'elle avait déjà bien avant notre combat entre elle et moi. Je lui souffle :_

« Tu es une vilaine menteuse, Giréléna. Tu t'es blessée exprès pour me faire croire ça. Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! JE N'AURAI … »

_Je l'empêche de parler et je vais la tirer jusqu'à moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça … envers elle mais je l'ai tirée de telle sorte que son corps rencontre le mien. Je la serre, je la serre si doucement contre moi avant de chuchoter :_

« Ce n'est pas grave, Giréléna. Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Tu vas tout simplement nous emmener rechercher Niny et nous quitterons ce palais. Tu n'es plus obligée d'y rester, tu n'es plus obligée de jouer le rôle de la reine des femmes-pokémon. Reste tout simplement toi-même, c'est tout ce que je te demande, Giréléna, rien de plus. »

_Je lui caresse doucement sa chevelure argentée alors que je la sens qui tremble contre moi. Pourtant, maintenant, c'est terminé, elle n'a plus à s'inquiéter ou à s'en faire. C'est fini … je dois la rassurer. Voilà, voilà._

« Giréléna, on va continuer notre vie comme auparavant … »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, Nev ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Tu as raison … on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, on doit accepter la réalité … et ainsi l'affronter. Sauf que ma réalité, c'est d'être avec toi et Niny. J'ai deux reines à mes côtés. Est-ce que tu te sens assez courageuse ? »

« Courageuse pour quoi, Nev ? »

« Pour me suivre et m'accompagner sans me poser de questions ? Pour affronter Harsia et lui tenir tête ? Pour œuvrer à l'objectif que ta race tente de mettre en place depuis des siècles voire des millénaires ? Est-ce que tu me trouves assez … bien pour cela ? »

« Assez bien ? Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Ce que je suis à tes yeux. Est-ce que tu as envie de continuer à voyager avec moi ? Nous gagnerons de l'argent et tu goûteras aux spécialités locales de chaque ville. »

« C'est vrai que … dans le fond, je n'ai même pas découvert 2 à 3% du monde dans lequel nous vivons. Il y a aussi encore beaucoup de chose à manger. »

Je sens qu'elle faiblit. Elle est proche de bien vouloir m'accompagner et me suivre. Elle s'extirpe de mes bras, me fixant pendant quelques secondes :

« Tu es encore trop niais pour survivre dans ce monde. Si une femme-pokémon t'agressait sexuellement, tu serais incapable de te défendre. »

« Il y a de fortes chances. Surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'elles ont beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi sur ce domaine. Je ne suis pas préparé à les affronter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues donc ?! »

« Oh ? Moi, rien du tout. Mais je trouve ça vraiment dommage que tu ne veuilles pas me suivre pour goûter aux repas locaux. Surtout quand nous n'avons pas été dans les plus grandes villes, ce qui fait que tu n'as pas goûté aux meilleurs plats existants. »

« Ah bon ? C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Et je parlais de tes prouesses sexuelles ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi te vanter à ce sujet ! »

_Hahaha ! J'éclate d'un rire tonitruant tout en l'écoutant. Bien entendu, elle a entièrement raison hein ? Je ne vais pas lui mentir à ce sujet. Mais bon, je crois qu'au final, c'est plutôt bon … n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne me trompe pas._

« Est-ce que tu as pris ta décision, Giréléna ? Est-ce que tu vas gâcher ta vie à ne pas goûter à ce que tu désires tant ? Ca serait bête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai pris ma décision, oui … mais de là à déclarer que c'est bête, je ne vais pas apprécier. »

« Ah mais tu as perdu, tu l'as toi-même dit, j'ai donc le droit de tout dire et faire par rapport à ta personne ! » _m'exclame-je en rigolant alors qu'elle me tire subitement les joues._

« Je t'interdis de croire quoi que ce soit ! Puis quoi encore ?! »

« AIE, AIE, AIE ! Ca fait mal ! »

« Normal ! Et ce n'est que le début de ce que je te prépare ! »

_Elle continue de me tirer sur les joues avec colère alors que ça me fait sangloter. Pourtant, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire de vainqueur. Je crois qu'au final, c'est décidé sans même que j'ai besoin de le lui demander une seconde fois. J'attends qu'elle en ait assez avec mon visage, me demandant combien de temps est-ce que cela va durer ? Je pense que oui … j'ai prévu que cela durerait pour toute la vie._

« Giréléna, je suis content que tu m'accompagnes dorénavant. Un héros se doit de ne pas être seul. Qu'est-ce que je serai sinon ? »

« Juste un pathétique humain. Enfin, un héros qui est allié à celle qu'il doit tuer, ce n'est vraiment pas mieux en un sens hein ? »

« Ah ça … Je ne dis pas le contraire, hahaha ! »

« Arrête de rire, c'est agaçant, je vais devoir te remodeler pour que tu comprennes bien qui est celle qui domine, qui est celui qui est dominé. »

« Surement, Giréléna, surement. Nous y allons ? Tu dis à tes générales que tu repars en voyage comme auparavant ? Je vais t'attendre dehors. »

_Je lui tourne le dos, un sourire aux lèvres alors que je me mets à bouger pour partir de la salle du trône dévastée par nos soins. Néanmoins, je me retrouve arrêté dans mon mouvement, quelque chose tirant sur le dos de mon vêtement. Giréléna ?_

« Tu as … dit que tu m'accompagnais … ça veut donc dire que l'on ne doit pas se quitter des yeux, toi et moi … dorénavant. »

_Ce n'est pas son ton habituel. C'est quelque chose de plus faible, plus doux … plus candide … et plus gêné. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre … alors j'hoche tout simplement la tête sans même me retourner. Je souffle :_

« Alors, je ne fais que te suivre, Giréléna. »

« … …. … Et … merci. »

_Le mot utilisé a été presque impossible à entendre. Sauf que moi, avec les pouvoirs des quatre esprits élémentaires, je peux l'entendre. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux avant de tendre ma main droite en arrière._

_Quelques secondes passent … Puis finalement, des doigts viennent rejoindre les miens. Giréléna se place à mes côtés alors que je la regarde pendant quelques instants. Oui, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, j'en suis certain même :_

« Giréléna, tu es prête à vivre de nouvelles aventures avec moi ? »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi … comme si nous allions en avoir. Bien que se mettre en quête de rechercher toute la nourriture dans le monde … est une épreuve en soi. »

« Surement, surement … Giréléna. Je ne sais pas à ce sujet, hahaha ! »

_Je n'y ai pas encore réellement réfléchit mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas un problème à mes yeux, loin de là même. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Elle et moi … nous allons retrouver Niny et ensuite, nous repartirons à l'aventure. Il me reste encore beaucoup à accomplir … mais en même temps, j'ai finalement ma réponse : Giréléna est un ange. Peut-être pas issue des cieux …elle est à mes côtés._

_[center][b][size=18pt]FIN[/size][/b][/center]_

« Non, non, non ! Désolée mais ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, Nev. Tu es un vilain garçon, très vilain garçon. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Je suis où là ? Je suis dans la salle du trône ? Giréléna est toujours haletante ? Devant moi ? En train d'attendre que je lui donne le coup de grâce ? Mais tout ce que j'ai pensé alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?_

« Un rêve ? Je n'ai quand même pas fait un rêve ?! PAS MAINTENANT ! »

« Et si … Vilain petit garçon, Nev. Pourtant, la déesse Harsia t'avait pourtant dit de te focaliser sur la mort de la reine des femmes-pokémon. Et toi ? Tu décides tout simplement d'imaginer faire ta vie avec elle ? Ahlala. »

« Mais qui … qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je peux être tellement de choses : ton plus beau rêve ou ton pire cauchemar. Mais bon, après plus de dix-sept ans ancrés en toi, il est normal que nul ne se rappelle de mon nom. »

« Quel … quel nom ? DIX-SEPT ans ?! »

« Oh ? Mon nom ? Il importe peu … Par contre, ce que tu vas faire va avoir un grosse incidence, une très grosse incidence … qui va rendre la déesse Harsia très fière de toi. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Je m'en contrefiche de la déesse Harsia pour le moment ! Ce n'est pas elle dont j'ai besoin ! La personne dont j'ai besoin se trouve en face de …_

« Non, non et non Désolée mais pas cette fois. Tu vas m'obéir … et on va aller tuer Giréléna maintenant. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« NON ! Tu ne feras rien ! SORS DE MON CORPS ! »

« TSSS ! On fait maintenant de la résistance parce que l'on a les quatre esprits élémentaires ?! Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir repousser l'être qui est en toi depuis que tu es né ! L'être qui a scellé ta force ! »

_Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elle parle, je sais juste une chose, il faut qu'elle quitte mon corps ! JE NE LA LAISSERAI … pas... ah … je vois encore devant moi … mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Ma bouche ne parle plus, mon corps ne répond plus, je ne ressens plus rien de la part de mon être. Je peux juste penser et voir._

« Aaaah. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. Les autres fois, c'était pour rire mais là … »

« Qui… qui es-tu ? Et … Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Je suis celle chargée d'éliminer la reine des femmes-pokémon. Mon nom est Dyrkri. »


	23. Chapitre 20 : Coup de grâce

**Chapitre 20 : Coup de grâce**

« Dyrkri ? Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que … »

« Une femme-pokémon au service d'Harsia, ancrée dans ton être depuis des années, depuis que tu es né. Enchantée de te connaître, hahaha ! »

« Po… pourquoi est-ce que la déesse Harsia fait ça ? »

« Une simple mesure de précaution. Elle semblait se douter que cette fois, ça serait la bonne pour mettre un terme à ce fléau qu'est la race des femmes-Giratina. »

_Mais mais mais … je tente de comprendre sans y arriver réellement. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en moi ? Qu'elle lâche mon corps ! Qu'elle arrête de le posséder ! Qu'elle me relâche ! _

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu avais ces absences pendant quelques secondes ? Ces cauchemars qui te faisaient entrevoir un avenir peu plaisant ? C'est de moi ! HAHAHA ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! POURQUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que cela t'emmène ?! »

« Oh ? Moi ? Que du plaisir, hahaha ! Que c'est plaisant de pouvoir te faire imaginer les pires choses, tu devrais plutôt me remercier non ? »

« Te … te remercier ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?! »

« Oh ? Et comment est-ce que tu penses avoir réussi à battre ces femmes-pokémon, hum ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu deviner comment les combattre ? Grâce à mes cauchemars. Un peu de respect, Nev ! »

_Elle continue de me parler mais j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Giréléna ne réagit pas. Est-ce que … tout ça se passe dans ma tête à une telle vitesse que ce ne sont que quelques secondes qui défilent au final ? Je ne sais pas mais je veux juste qu'elle parte !_

« Alors ? Tu n'as plus rien à dire ? Bon, je me prépare donc à l'éliminer. »

« Tu ne tueras pas Giréléna ! Je te ne laisserai pas faire ! »

_Que les esprits élémentaires me viennent en aide ! Est-ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas que ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle mon corps actuellement ? Normalement, Rygagagi devrait le savoir non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne bouge pas ?! POURQUOI ?!_

« Giréléna, tu es prête à mourir ? » _dis-je alors que ce n'est pas moi qui m'exprime ! Je vois Giréléna qui parait légèrement étonnée, me fixant pendant quelques secondes. Elle va comprendre le stratagème, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va réagir en conséquence, non ?_

« Je vois … Oui. Je suis prête à mourir. C'était ce que je prévoyais, je ne vais pas changer mes plans … même si tout cela n'était pas forcément prévu. »

« Hahaha ! Oui, bien entendu … Bien entendu, Giréléna. »

_Elle s'en doute ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne cherche pas à m'empêcher de faire ça ?! Je la regarde, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire ! MAIS JE VEUX … JE VEUX PAS DE CA ! QU'ELLE PARTE ! QU'ELLE … _

« Est-ce que Nev peut encore m'entendre ? »

« C'est le cas, il peut t'entendre et te voir, Giréléna. Si tu as un dernier message à lui transmettre … hahaha … »

_Un dernier message ? N … Non ! J'arrive à ressentir le fait que mon corps est en train de puiser dans l'énergie issue de Géréci ! L'un des esprits élémentaires ! Elle est en train de préparer une ultime attaque pour en terminer avec Giréléna ! NON NON ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je ne veux pas ! Qu'elle arrête ça !_

« Dyrkri ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais arrête ça ! ARRÊTE-LE ! S'il te plaît ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE CA ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE CA SE PASSE AINSI ! »

« Tu ne le veux pas mais tu ne peux rien faire. »

« Dis-lui … hum … non, s'il m'entend, Nev. »

_La voix de Giréléna m'arrête dans mes propos. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne bouge pas ? POURQUOI ?! Elle se doit de se battre ! Elle doit se battre ! J'ai vu un avenir radieux qui m'attend avec elle ! J'ai vu que ça ! J'ai vu ça ! On ne peut pas changer ça !_

« Nev ? Puisque tu m'entends, autant te le dire concrètement non ? Je te hais. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle … pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dit ça ? POURQUOI MAINTENANT ?! Je ne dois pas … réagir salement … mais … ah … Je sens maintenant les pouvoirs de Stelireg qui s'ancrent en moi, signe que la seconde puissance s'installe dans mon corps. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas de ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dit ça ? Je sanglote intérieurement même si je ne peux pas l'exprimer._

« Je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait devenir, pour ce que je suis maintenant. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer une personne humaine comme toi sur ma route … mais il s'avère que le destin est parfois très surprenant et qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle … qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? »

« Heureusement que tu ne peux pas t'exprimer sinon, tu lui couperais la parole. Hahaha. »

_C'est vrai que je ne peux pas parler … et que Giréléna peut continuer son discours. Pendant ce temps, mon propre corps tient fermement le maul et je sens l'énergie élémentaire qui s'influe dans mon arme. C'est autre chose que ma puissance habituelle, on dirait quelque chose de naturel. Dyrkri sait utiliser cette arme._

« Mais bon … Cela fait quoi ? Plus d'une année, n'est-ce pas ? Que toi et moi, nous avons parcouru la terre ensemble. Tu m'as fait découvrir de nombreux plats, rencontré de nombreuses personnes … tu m'as montré à quel point … l'humanité mérite d'être sauvée. »

« L'humanité ? Je … je … Je sais pas quoi dire. »

« Je ne me suis pas trompée … quand j'ai voulu continuer l'œuvre de ma mère. Je savais que c'était le bon choix … mais je n'en avais aucune preuve. Tu es celui qui me l'a donnée. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier autant que je le voudrai … mais ma vie permettra alors de nous emmener vers une nouvelle ère. »

_Une nouvelle ère ? D'après ce que j'ai pu imaginer, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! STOP ! Je ne veux pas une telle chose ! Qu'elle arrête ! Ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver !_

« Nev, grâce à toi, j'ai pu … exister et forger ma place dans ce monde. Je sais que je le quitterai sans regret. Oui, aucun regret. »

_AUCUN REGRET ?! Et moi alors ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pense pas un seul instant à moi ? POURQUOI ?! Elle exagère ! Elle exagère complètement ! Ce n'est pas ça que je veux ! Pas ce que je veux !_

« Laissez-la tranquille ! Ne lui fait pas de mal ! »

« Huhuhu. Bien entendu, tu penses que je vais laisser passer ça alors qu'elle-même avoue pleinement sa défaite ? C'est une délivrance ! »

« Nev est en train de communiquer avec toi. Telle une parasite, tu es ancrée en lui depuis quand ? Tu peux me le dire ? » _demande Giréléna, s'adressant à Dyrkri. Je la vois qui place ses mains sur son ventre sans réellement comprendre._

« Depuis qu'il est né. Une simple mesure de sécurité par rapport à son existence. Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas un humain normal, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvoir utiliser les esprits élémentaires, ce n'est pas la portée de chacun. »

« Je le sais parfaitement … tu n'as fait que me réponde brièvement à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant de Nev ? »

« C'est … un … se … cret ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Je ne veux pas que ça continue ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je veux qu'on me libère ! Je veux aller vers Giréléna et ensuite la prendre dans mes bras ! Nous devons voyager tous les deux ! Nous devons continuer à voyager !_

« Huhuhu. Il est en train de s'exciter en lui. Il veut que je le libère. Il a quelque chose à te dire … mais tu comprends, tu as pris ta décision. Autant la respecter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le conçois parfaitement. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire … je ne regrette pas ce qui se passe. Je ne regrette rien du tout même. »

« Tant mieux, ça aurait été bien triste … Bon, bon, bon … Rygagagi m'a l'air très bien concentrée. Il ne manque plus qu'elle … et ma petite touche personnelle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » _dit ma propre voix alors que je ressens une troisième force dans l'arme. Rigorek ?_

_Il y a déjà trois éléments dans l'arme … et je remarque qu'elle cherche à se modifier. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas réussi ça ? NON ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser de la sorte ! Pas du tout même ! Pas du tout !_

« Arrête ça … s'il te plaît … je t'en supplie ! »

« Non, non, je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres de la déesse Harsia. Il faut comprendre qu'elle pose vraiment problème, Giréléna. Il est donc normal de chercher à s'en débarrasser hein ? »

« S'il te plaît ! Stoppes-ça ! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE MEURE ! »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que tu voulais la paix avec les femmes-pokémon mais que tu voulais … te débarrasser de Giréléna … car elle est la reine des femmes-pokémon. Non ? »

« CAR J'AIME GIRELENA ! »

_Je sursaute. Ce n'est pas dans mes pensées que j'ai dit ça … mais verbalement. Interloqué, je regarde mes doigts. J'ai repris le contrôle de mon corps ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Giréléna ! Je … je peux … je peux bouger à nouveau ? Giréléna ! Elle est surprise par mon cri et je la vois un peu rougir. Elle ne détourne pas le regard.  
><em>

« Giréléna, je … » _commence-je à bafouiller avant d'être interrompu subitement._

« Non, non. Je me suis juste amusée pour quelques instants. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser garder le contrôle hein ? »

« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! LAISSE-MOI ! »

« Et maintenant … LE CLOU DU SPECTACLE ! RYGAGAGI ! »

_Ma propre voix s'exclame avec un rire tonitruant alors que le maul dans mes mains commence à changer de forme. C'est … c'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que le maul s'allonge ? POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL PREND CETTE FORME ?! Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! C'est une blague hein ?! Cette épée !_

« Oh ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu la vois ? Enfin, la dernière fois, tu n'avais pas réellement compris … j'avais forcé un peu le tout. » _dit ma propre voix … bien qu'elle s'adresse à moi. Qu'elle stoppe ça ! La puissance dans l'épée est beaucoup trop grande et démesurée ! Elle risque de tout ravager !_

« GIRELENA ! ENFUIS-TOI ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Je crie de toutes mes forces, mes lèvres s'ouvrant pour la prévenir. Encore une fois ? Elle … elle m'a laissé faire ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mon poing qui ne tient pas l'épée s'abat sur mon propre nez, me faisant saigner avant que Dyrkri ne reprenne la parole à partir de mon corps :_

« Tsss ! Tsss ! Tsss ! Visiblement, jusqu'au bout, Nev. Réussir à briser mon contrôle. »

« Qu'attends-tu … Dyrkri ? » _murmure avec lenteur Giréléna._

« Je t'ai dit que je comptais mettre ma petite touche personnelle. Tu dois bien te douter de la raison pour laquelle je fus choisie pour t'éliminer, non ? »

« Les ténèbres. » _souffle Giréléna alors que maintenant, l'épée dans mes mains s'auréole d'une aura … maléfique ? Je crois l'avoir déjà ressentie._

« Quand une personne ne veut pas mourir, il lui arrive généralement de prendre la forme d'une créature spectrale. Bon, des fois, certains possèdent une forme spectrale sans être réellement mort … mais cela pose quelques problèmes pour les atteindre concrètement. Mais quand les ténèbres engloutissent la lumière … ils avalent aussi toute entité … qu'importe la forme qu'elle possède. HAHAHAHA ! »

« S'il te plaît … Agis. »

_Ce sont les dernières paroles de Giréléna alors que je vois mon propre corps qui se met à courir vers elle. Elle a les bras croisés au-dessous de sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. Je pousse un hurlement strident alors que l'épée s'enfonce dans sa chair au niveau de son décolleté._

« Et maintenant, on te redonne le contrôle, Nev ! HAHAHAHA ! »

_N… Non. NON NON ET NON ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Giréléna rouvre les yeux, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle me sourit. Je tente d'extraire mon épée alors qu'elle place une main sur ma joue, la caressant doucement._

« Merci … Nev … pour cette aventure à tes côtés. »

« Giréléna … Non. Non … Ne m'abandonne pas. Déjà Apixy mais … mais … Giréléna ! »

« Nev … Merci … pour tout. »

_Au moment où je retire mon épée, son corps s'écroule au sol, formant une flaque de sang. C'est un cauchemar hein ? Un foutu cauchemar crée par Dyrkri ! Je vais juste me réveiller, voilà tout ! Je vais juste me réveiller !_

« Giréléna. Bo… Bouge. Giréléna ! »

« Mes félicitations, jeune héros Nev. Tu as accompli la mission que je t'avais donnée. »

_Pourquoi ? POURQUOI est-ce qu'elle arrive maintenant ?! POURQUOI MAINTENANT ?! Je regarde le corps de Giréléna qui se met à disparaître. Si elle est une … créature spectrale, elle doit … ça doit être normal alors … tout simplement normal. Gi … _

« Giré… Girélé … Giréléna. Giréléna. »

_Je répète son nom alors que je me retourne pour lui faire face. Elle est là … La déesse Harsia … avec son anneau doré dans son dos … ses cheveux blancs … Elle est là … avec ses yeux roses aux pupilles vertes. Elle est là …_

« Je me répète : Félicitations, Nev, pour la mort de la reine des femmes-pokémon. »


	24. La fin de leur histoire

**La fin de leur histoire**

« Nev, tu vas obtenir une récompense divine. »

« Récompense divine ? »

_Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de cette récompense divine. Sincèrement ? J'ai tout perdu … complètement perdu Giréléna. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?! Plus rien ne m'attends. Rien du tout …_

« Elle n'est plus là … son sourire n'existe plus. »

_Plus du tout. Et cet être infâme en moi s'est tu. Je ne l'entends plus du tout. Plus du tout même … comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Maintenant ? Je me le demande sérieusement. Je ne sais plus du tout._

« Dyrkri ? Réponds-moi : est-ce que tu peux me confirmer la mort de la traîtresse ? Et donc de sa lignée définitivement ? Plus aucune femme-Giratina ne verra le jour ? »

« Je ne peux que confirmer cela. » _répond une voix en moi._

« Tant mieux alors, Nev. Tu vas obtenir une récompense que tous les hommes désirent au monde. Une récompense unique en soi. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte … encore ? Elle ? Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de sa récompense. Je ne veux rien de sa part, rien du tout. Je sens pourtant sa chaleur qui vient se poser contre moi. Elle me recouvre de ses bras et m'enlace alors que je lui tourne le dos. Elle a une poitrine, une belle poitrine même._

« Nev … je pense que tu pourras violer mon divin corps. N'est-ce pas chose normale de toute façon ? Après tout, ça serait ton plus cher désir, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Mon plus cher désir ? De qui est-ce qu'elle se moque hein ? Comme si j'avais un tel désir ! Je n'ai plus aucun désir ! PLUS RIEN DU TOUT ! Alors bon, qu'elle ne me touche pas ! JE n'ai pas envie du tout ! Pas envie du tout !_

« Tu pourras en abuser, que cela soit pendant des heures, des jours, des nuits. Tu sais parfaitement que les femmes-pokémon sont stupides et ne pensent qu'à dominer. Cette fois-ci, ça sera toi le dominant, n'est-ce pas là une récompense des plus justes ? »

« … … … qu'est-ce que cela changerait réellement, déesse Harsia ? »

« Hum ? Que veux-tu dire par là exactement ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Vous êtes aussi une femme-pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? » _dis-je en me retirant de ses bras, me retournant pour la fixer avec lenteur._

« Il est vrai que c'est le cas … mais je suis bien différente des autres. » _me répond t-elle avec neutralité alors que je fronce les sourcils. Tsss … Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Différente des autres ? Chaque femme-pokémon est différente des autres !_

« Vous êtes juste parmi les plus puissantes femmes-pokémon qui existent dans ce monde. »

« Je suis l'être la plus puissante en ce monde, il est vrai, Nev. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous en arrivez à ces extrémités ? Pourquoi vous décidez qui a droit de vie ou de mort ? »

« Car il en est de mon devoir d'agir ainsi, Nev. Voilà tout. »

_Son devoir ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Une blague que je n'apprécie pas. Une blague plus que douteuse ! Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire une telle chose ? Comment est-ce qu'elle peut imaginer cela hein ?! HEIN ?!_

« Votre devoir … ou votre désir, déesse Harsia ? »

« Mon désir est de rendre cette terre aux humains. Tu es le plus grand d'entre eux au jour d'aujourd'hui. Beaucoup ont essayé de venir à bout de la reine des femmes-pokémon. Nul n'a réussi avant toi. Toutes mes félicitations. »

_Elle me tend une main mais je ne la prends pas. Ca ne doit pas se passer comme ça ! Les cauchemars ! Les rêves ! Tout ça ! Tout ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne sais pas si c'était voulu mais je sais quel avenir attend les hommes et les femmes-pokémon maintenant que Giréléna est morte ! Je sais parfaitement ce qui nous attend ! Je m'exclame :_

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant quoi, Nev ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles trembler. »

« C'est plutôt à moi de poser les questions, déesse Harsia. Que vas-t-il advenir des humains et des femmes-pokémon maintenant ? »

« La réponse ne te concerne plus, Nev. En raison de ta victoire, je t'invite dans mon domaine céleste où tu passeras le reste de l'éternité à mes côtés. »

_Le reste de l'éternité à ses côtés ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire à ce sujet ? Elle croit vraiment que j'ai envie de violer son corps de déesse ? Bien entendu, tout être humain le voudrait normalement, qu'il soit homme ou femelle … adulte ou enfant … mais non. Plus moi, pas moi, je ne désire plus cela._

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAA ! PAPAAAAAA ! »

_J'entends un cri déchirant alors qu'au-dessus de moi, je vois trois visages qui sont en train de tomber des cieux. Je ne rêve pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit bien … d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Niny est là ! NINY EST LA ! Je tends mes bras pour m'accueillir et la réceptionner._

« Niny ! Ma petite Niny ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Ma petite Niny … oh … Niny. Je suis si content de savoir que tu vas bien. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pa… Papa, je ne savais pas où j'étais mais dame Giréléna m'a dit que c'était pour me protéger, je n'ai pas vraiment compris tout … mais snif … »

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas bien grave, je suis heureux de voir que tu es là. »

« Où est-ce que dame Giréléna se trouve ? »

_Elle me pose la question … mais je ne pense pas que je dois répondre maintenant. Ce n'est pas du tout le moment. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre cela quand je serai plus tranquille avec elle. Sauf que la déesse Harsia me regarde étrangement avant de dire :_

« Que fais donc cette fille-Pokémon dans tes bras, Nev ? »

« Il s'agit de la descendante d'Apixy, l'ancienne reine des femmes-pokémon insectes. Après sa mort, j'ai décidé de l'élever pour qu'elle puisse un jour ressembler à sa mère. »

« Tues-la maintenant. »

_Hum ? J'aime bien entendre mal. Ça me permet alors de poser cette question :_

« Est-ce que vous pouvez répéter, dame Harsia ? »

« Elimine cet enfant qui est issu d'une traîtresse. »

_Je n'ai donc pas mal entendu. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, fixant la déesse Harsia. Elle me toise, me regarde, attendant ma réponse qui ne tarde pas à venir :_

« Ce n'est justement qu'une enfant. Elle peut être totalement différente de sa mère. Il suffit de s'occuper de son environnement. »

_Et pendant que je dis ça, je continue de serrer Niny contre moi, plus fortement qu'auparavant. Je fronce les sourcils alors que la déesse Harsia reprend la parole :_

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un tel risque. Elimine-là pendant qu'il est encore temps. Elle est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour les générations futures. »

_Niny ? Dangereuse ? C'est là que quelque chose cloche. Qu'il y a un problème. C'est là … depuis le début même. Je garde mon épée en main et la pointe en direction de la déesse Harsia … non, elle ne mérite même pas ce qualificatif._

« Que fais-tu donc, Nev ? »

« Tout simplement corriger l'histoire. »

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de me menacer ? Moi ? La déesse Harsia ? »

_Menacer la déesse Harsia ? Je ne menace pas une déesse. La déesse n'a jamais existé. Il n'y avait qu'une simple femme pokémon qui a abusé un peu trop de ses pouvoirs ! Qui se croit au-dessus des autres ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Pas du tout même ! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ? POUR QUI ?! Je m'écris :_

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu ! Est-ce que les femmes-pokémon vont prendre le dessus sur les humains ? Comme vous l'aviez prévu ?! »

« Je ne vois guère de quoi tu veux parler, loin de là même. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te calmes … laisse-moi cette Apitrini. Je vais moi-même m'en occuper. Tu n'es pas en état. »

_Elle amorce un mouvement vers Niny mais aussitôt, je fais un geste de la main tenant l'épée, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Je suis sûr de ma décision. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai fait ! PARFAITEMENT MÊME !_

« Tu as donc bien essayé cela … sais-tu ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« De vous tenir tête, Harsia. Est-ce un crime ? Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Niny. J'ai déjà perdu Giréléna par votre faute. »

« Tu voudrais donc te confronter à la déesse Harsia ? Affronter toutes les femmes-pokémon pour en protéger une seule ? Ne soit donc pas inconscient. Je veux bien te pardonner cette erreur de jugement car tu n'es pas totalement conscient de tes actes. Tu es encore perturbé par l'œuvre que tu as accomplie mais qu'importe … tues-là et je te pardonnerai. »

« Papa ! Papa ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit ça cette vilaine dame ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu dame reine Giréléna n'est plus là ? »

« Ce n'est pas important … Niny. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

« Papa ? C'est une hérésie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis le père de Niny. Même si ce n'est que spirituellement, Harsia. Tu ne peux rien contre ça. Et donc, tu connais déjà ma réponse. Je ne compte pas tuer Niny. La seule personne que je compte éliminer, c'est toi ! »

_Que Rygagagi et ses sœurs me prêtent leur force ! Je tiens mon épée dans mes mains mais déjà le palais est en train de … s'effondrer vers les cieux ? Chaque pierre qui compose la salle du trône s'envole les cieux, les yeux roses d'Harsia me fixant longuement._

« Me tuer ? Moi ? Comprends-tu la portée de tes paroles ? »

_Elle amorce un seul mouvement et déjà la foudre vient s'abattre sur moi. Mais en même temps, j'ai poussé Niny sur le côté pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée. Mais moi aussi ... je ne suis pas blessé du tout même._

« C'est donc tout ce que tu as ? Je pensais beaucoup mieux de la part de la soi-disante déesse des femmes-pokémon. Ah non, du monde entier. »

Je peux remercier Rigorek intérieurement. Sans sa carapace de pierre, j'aurai été foudroyé. Harsia me regarde, mettant un doigt sous son menton comme pour réfléchir. Son visage reste impassible pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'un sourire dément ne parcoure sa face.

« Si ce n'est que la foudre qui ne marche pas, on peut résoudre ce petit problème hein ? »

_Elle fait apparaître des boules de feu, des pieux de glace, des pics de terre, des orbes de métal, des sphères de poison, tout … j'ai l'impression que tous les éléments m'entourent. Complètement ! Qu'ils m'entourent complètement !_

« Dyrkri, paralyse-le … qu'il ne puisse plus s'enfuir. »

« Ah … ça, ça ne va pas être possible, Harsia. » _répond une voix en moi._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant, Dyrkri ? »

« Tout simplement de déclarer que non, je vais pas pouvoir le paralyser. D'ailleurs, si la petite Apitrini veut bien se ramener auprès de Nev. »

_Sans même qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la fille-Apitrini se colle à moi alors que je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe actuellement. Je commence à sentir mon corps qui fond dans le sol alors qu'Harsia se met à crier :_

« DYRKRI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! »

« Je ne peux pas lutter ! Il utilise mes pouvoirs pour s'échapper ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! Je n'utilise aucun pouvoir ! Pas du tout ! Je pousse un cri alors que je tends la main vers les cieux … mais mon corps et celui de Niny, serré contre le mien, sont en train de disparaître dans le sol. Je … je … je … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? J'ai besoin de comprendre là._

_Lorsque je peux rouvrir les yeux, je ne sais pas où je suis … encore sur l'île de Giréléna ? Mais où ça exactement ? Sur la plage ? Je ne comprends pas … Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me retrouver … cette plage ? C'est là où moi et Giréléna, nous nous … sommes …_

« Papa … où est-ce que nous sommes ? Et où est dame Giréléna ? »

_Niny. La seule chose qui me reste. Est-ce que je suis encore à l'abri ici ? Je ne sais pas … mais je dois me reposer. Je suis exténué, tout simplement exténué. Je murmure quelques mots, commençant à raconter à Niny ce qui s'est passé._

_Quelques instants plus tard, elle sanglote puis pleure dans mes bras. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions … Giréléna était très importante pour Niny … un peu comme une mère adoptive. Je le sais parfaitement, je le sais parfaitement._

_Giréléna est morte. Elle est morte … La seule femme-pokémon qui est restée avec moi pendant tout ce temps. J'ai appris à la connaître, à l'apprécier, à l'aimer. Je sais pertinemment que ce n'était pas une chose à faire … mais je ne le regrette pas. Je sais juste ce qu'elle était à mes yeux : une Ange._

_Mon cœur est mort. Ce pour quoi je me battais a disparu. Pendant des années, j'ai été abusé, menti, trompé. Celle que je pensais n'être qu'amour et bonté … est en fait le contraire. Je sais pertinemment ce que je dois faire. Je sais … que ce va se passer dans le futur va tout changer. Je sais pertinemment ce que je deviendrai aux yeux des autres : un Démon._


End file.
